Uneventfully Extraordinary
by TheBigPumkin
Summary: Yumi, OC, is a shinigami with a special relationship to the Sou-tiacho, when she gets bored needless to say finding things to do is a bit difficult. With this in mind she sets out to find entertainment! What will ensue? Find out! Pre Soul Society Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Uneventfully Extraordinary

[A/N]**First story… so… forgive me! This was going to be a super long story with plot and romance and everything, but I was hit with a different idea, so I'm just typing up what I have and hopefully it will give me incentive to make this not so dreadful. By the way, I enjoy incorporating Japanese terminology into my stories so at the end of the chapter there will be an explanation of all terms used. Also, I use ' ' for thoughts, "" for speaking, and Italics for zanpakutos*.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Summary: Yumi, OC, is a shinigami* with a special relationship to the Sou-taicho*, when she gets bored needless to say finding things to do is a bit difficult. With this in mind she sets out to find entertainment! Pre Soul Society Arc

OC: Name: Yumi; Description: 5'6", female, short, messy teal hair, violet eyes, average build; Clothes: loose shihakusho* with sleeves that go past her hands, black tube top that can be seen through the opening of her uniform, tabi* and waraji*, woven black, purple and teal choker that rests along the bottom of her neck, she also carries her zanpakuto at her side held up by her white obi*; Zanpakuto: sky blue sheath gold guard, black wrapping with teal showing through, and a small blade attached to the sheath.

Story Start

'Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored… Bore. Boar. Brood. Broad. Brawl. BRAWL! YES THAT'S WHAT I WANT! Hmmmm… no one here like to though… But squad 11 does! But how do I get out of my duties…? I could be sick! Wait. Kotetsu Fuku-taicho* knows this trick. Maybe I could get Isane-san* to say I'm sick! Ummm… What does she like that I could bribe her with? Maybe sake? No… maybe day passes for the world of the living… that's it!' Yumi Beamed to herself.

This morning started off awful and boring, filled to the brim with paperwork, but now, now she had a plan, the only possible pitfall was if Sasakibe Fuku-taicho caught wind…"If you're planning on ditching work to go fight squad 11, you can forget it." Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Oji-san* I'm not feeling well at all, how could I enjoy a good fight when I'm like this?" she blatantly lied to him.

"Right," his disbelief tangible, "Then I expect you to check in with Squad 4 before noon."

"Will do Oji-san, thank you for your concern," She smiled weakly 'leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, leave, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE DAMMIT!'

He shot her a warning look, "I'll be checking in with all the squads several times today, so don't even think about trying anything," his look softened a bit and he said, "Yamamoto Sou-taicho is having a captains meeting later, so stay out of trouble," he then turned and left the room.

'Well there goes squad 11. GOD! I haven't even been able to fight any of them yet the way they keep me locked up in here! I guess I'll just have to look elsewhere for some fun…' she thought quietly before heading to her favorite spot in squad 1.

Sasakibe Fuku-taicho said there was going to be a captain's meeting, but those usually happened later in the day, so right now Yumi's favorite spot by Yamamoto's meeting room should be safe. Strangely she enjoyed hanging from the rafters in the walkway there. For her plot today, Yumi was hanging upside down from one such rafter so to gain a flushed look, thus making it easier for her to get a member of squad 4 to believe there was actually something wrong with her if her bit with Isane Fuku-taicho didn't pan out.

Much to her utter surprise, and probably utter demise, Zaraki Taicho* had begun walking down the pathway to the meeting room. He didn't seem to notice her until he was walking past her and one of her hands **accidently** bumped one of his bells. 'Apparently I'm part cat, since it was obviously too difficult for me not to touch one of those tiny little bells,' Yumi sarcastically chastised herself.

Jolting out of his daze, Zaraki Taicho looked up sharply, wondering what the hell had hit his bell, only to find Yumi who provided only an entertained grin to his questioning eye. "What are you doing woman" Zaraki Taicho barked at her.

"Well, you know, just hanging around," she laughed 'What the hell is wrong with me! Gah! If Zaraki Taicho doesn't kill me, I swear I will!' Yumi scolded herself again for being weak. "Sorry Zaraki Taicho but you really brought that on yourself," she said to the look of disdain clearly visible in his eye. 'Might as well have some fun before I die.

"Che, whatever woman," Zaraki said as he continued to walk towards the meeting hall completely disregarding the odd woman hanging above the walkway.

'This will probably be the end of lil' ol' me but…' "Zaraki Taicho! Why are here so early? Meetings are usually later on," Yumi called after the violent man.

Turning around and glaring, Zaraki Taicho growls out a, "What is she talking about?" Then more loudly, "What are you going on about, woman, all the captains should be there, the meeting is at noon."

"Okay… but Zaraki Taicho it's 30minutes till then…" Zaraki looked extremely irritated at the words that had left her mouth. "Well since you're here so early why don't you take a seat and I'll tell you my evil plot." She teased him a bit expecting an outright rejection.

"Che, it better be good woman," he said as he came back and sat down not too far away from the now apparently suicidal woman.

Needless to say the suicidal woman was stunned, but quickly regaining her composure Yumi grinned, "Well to escape from complete and absolute boredom, I have concocted an evil plot so that I do not rot away behind stacks of paper work waiting for my decomposing body to be found 3 months after the fact," she began, "thus I plan to fool a member of 4th division to allow me a sick day. Then with the dummy I've created, placed in my room, I will then head into the Rukongai, probably near the 15th district in the hopes of finding a fight, a dirty little sake bar, and were the occasion to call for it a possible lover, so to speak," she grinned devilishly, but thought 'since I told him the truth he'll probably go away now… at least I hope he will…'

Zaraki just looked at her. Then he looked even harder, suddenly he started laughing! Well not laughing. Zaraki Taicho doesn't laugh per say he sort of barks or laughs in a maniacal fashion, but in this case he was doing his wonderful barking laugh, "You sure you're a woman?" he bellowed as he continues barking, err laughing.

Being a bit of a smart ass Yumi replied, "I sure hope so or there is something seriously wrong with my piece." She smirked.

After Zaraki calmed down, he looked at her, "Who are you anyway woman?" he asked slightly interested in the answer.

"Third seat Yumi, of squad 1!" She said in her most military voice with a mock salute.

"Third seat huh? How strong are you?" asked Zaraki, completely missing both her name and the fact she didn't give a sir name.

'Shit! I knew this was coming! Oh well! I guess I'll just lie my ass off and deny everything, sort it out later' she thought glumly to herself, "I consider myself able to handle most anyone under the rank of Fuku-taicho, as per my rank," she said in her most, hopefully, convincing/ serious voice. "You know I've been trying to get permission to fight with your squad for a while now. I hear they're pretty good. Maybe you could put in a good word for me with the old man?" she asked in mock seriousness as a sad attempt to change the subject. Thankfully for Yumi the Taicho before her didn't catch on to her discomfort on skill.

What he did catch onto was the obvious, "Why doesn't the Sou-taicho want you fighting my squad?" he questioned, but there was defiantly an edge to his voice, annoyance maybe? Yumi hadn't a clue.

"It's not expressly your squad, Yamamoto Taicho keeps me from fighting most squads, or at least he's been giving random ass tasks to me every time I ask for his expressed permission," Yumi started to look a bit pissed. Suddenly her reiatsu* flared, Zaraki didn't notice till there was a slight increase in his own. Zaraki was a bit put out, seeing how this woman said she couldn't handle anything over 3rd seat, yet it took a pretty powerful reiatsu to get even a small rise out of his own.

"SHIT!" she yelled, before jumping down out of the rafters, yup she was up there the entire time and damn proud of it! "Heh, sorry Zaraki Taicho, I have to run! Hope you have a better day than me!" she called over her shoulder as she shunpoed* towards 4th division for her little performance, leaving a slightly annoyed and confused Zaraki Taicho behind.

END CH 1

**[A/N] So hopefully she didn't turn all Mary Sue, that would totally bust, but frankly angsty characters are annoying, so there. And I know I didn't really explain Yamamoto's relation to Yumi but I will! I promise!**

**Zanpakuto*- a shinigami's weapon**

**Shinigami*- soul reaper**

**Sou-taicho*- Captain Commander**

**Shihakusho*- soul reaper uniform**

**Tabi*- Japanese style socks that separate the big toe form the other 4**

**Waraji*- Japanese woven sandals that shinigami wear**

**Obi*- the sash that holds the hakama* of the soul reaper uniform up and is commonly tied in front**

**Hakama*- the pants of the soul reaper uniform **

**Fuku-taicho*-Vice Captain**

**San*- honorific to show respect between equals**

**Oji-san*- commonly means old man, but also means uncle.**

**Taicho*- Captain**

**Reiatsu*- Spirit pressure**

**Shunpo*- flash step**

**Anyway if you read this please let me know what you thought! it would mean a lot! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Thank you to metsfan101 for your super awesome review! **

**You have no idea what a relief it was that someone likes my story. Anyway hopefully this chapter isn't too bad, there's a flashback that sort of explains Yumi's relationship with Yamamoto, kind of, well not really. Oh well. I'm thinking that as the story progresses I might have to switch around POVs, but I'm not too fond of that idea, so hopefully it won't happen! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

"Isane-san!" Yumi called outside of the squad 4 barracks, "Isane Fuku-taicho!" she called again entering the medical area.

Isane ran out the doors across the ones Yumi had just entered through. "Yumi-chan!*" Isane said loudly trying to get her friend's attention.

"Isane-san, I'm not feeling so well," Yumi said falling over earnestly.

Isane caught her, "Yumi-chan! Can you hear me?" Isane called to her.

"Ah, yeah, but stop talking in my ear though… it hurts," Yumi replied to her fretful friend.

Isane took her friend into a medical room, where Yumi quickly shut and locked the door. Isane looked at her friend sharply, "Yumi, what are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Isane-san, I need you to tell my division I'm sick, please Isane-san. I really need this. I can't take it anymore, I need out! Yumi begged, getting ready to pull out her bribe card.

Before she could though Isane began talking, "Yumi-chan, I don't understand. Why would you want me to tell everyone you're sick if you want out…? Oh… Yumi, you know I can't do that," she said giving Yumi a hard, yet slightly regretful look.

Yet again Yumi was about to pull out her bribe, when there was a knock at the door. "Isane-san, are you and Yumi-chan alright? I need to examine her."It was Unohana Taicho. Sighing in defeat, Yumi opened the door to let the Taicho in.

However, her brain was working over time, 'Unohana Taicho might be able to get me out! But how do I get her to do so? GAH! If only I could just ask- WOW I am an idiot.' Quickly changing her tactics Yumi speaks up, "Unohana Taicho, I have a request to ask of you."

"What is it Yumi-chan?" asked Unohana, but let's face it, she already knew what was coming.

"I need you to give me a mental-leave-of-absence today. I need to get out of squad 1 to work off some steam I have at Yamamoto Taicho, and do not want to do anything that may damage my squad." Yumi said sincerely.

"Of course Yumi-chan, why didn't you simply say so?" Unohana replied coolly. It really is amazing what asking nicely can do for you.

Isane looked shocked, no, Isane was shocked! "Really Taicho? You would do that for Yumi-chan?"

"Yes, Isane. In the long time that I have known Yumi, Yamamoto Sou-taicho has hardly ever let her out of her squad for a long period of time; this appears to be well deserved. However, Yumi-chan, I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from such actions like hose displayed earlier in my clinic," Unohana Taicho said in her overly calm scary voice with a very creepy smile on her face.

"Y-yes, Unohana Taicho," Yumi managed out as she trembled.

Yumi quickly left the 4th division and headed back to 1st, trying to find Sasakibe Fuku-taicho. "Fuku-taicho!" she shouted. A second later he was in front of her. She relayed Unohana's message about her sick day, ending with, "So now I'm going and I promise I'll stay away from the 11th division, so don't worry!"

She shunpoed away, and Sasakibe Chojiro sighed knowing that Yamamoto Sou-taicho was NOT going to be happy about this. 'Honestly, you'd think she had us all wrapped around her little fingers,' he thought as he went to inform the Sou-taicho.

Along the way, Chojiro began remembering the very first time he had met Yumi.

**Flash Back**

"What do you mean the reiatsu disappeared?"

"EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! BOKE!*"

"Yare yare*, what's all this commotion?"

"Urahara Taicho, this **imbecile** apparently cannot keep track of a simple hollow reiatsu."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY PAINT FACE?"

"That you are incompetent and should not even be in this lab!"

"THEN YOU SIT AND WATCH A MONITOR ALL DAY!"

"Excuse m-" Urahara began.

"As if I have time to do such simple activities, I must do research!"

"RESEARCH HUH? WELL YOU CAN RESEARCH MY FOOT UP YOUR-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Urahara said boldly. The bickering idiots quieted down. "Now what's happening?" He calmly asked.

"The girl there lost track of the hollow we were monitoring in the rukongai."

"Hiyori, is what Kurotsuchi says correct?"

"NO! IT JUST DISAPEARED!" shouted Hiyori.

"Really, now that is interesting, we'll have to send a search party out to see what happened" Urahara said happily. Suddenly there was a beeping on a monitor. "Hiyori, isn't that your monitor for the hollow?" Urahara asked delicately.

"Of course it is!" Kurotsuchi said unable to not be a part of the action whenever he's in the scene.

"Interesting. We will definitely have to send a search party now." Urahara said excitedly.

"I honestly don't see why they need a Taicho, let alone two, to do a recon mission in the rukongai." Said Kyoraku

"I agree, but it's always nice to have a change of pace." Replied Ukitake

"Ah well, it seems we are nearing the area the hollow had disappeared into before," Just as Kyoraku said this both Taichos were hit with a wave of reiatsu.

"Could this be the Hollows?" asked Jushiro.

"No, this is a shinigami reiatsu, but I've never felt this one before," responded Kyoraku. Silently and without acknowledging it, they both shunpoed to the source of the abnormally large reiatsu, once there though, they came across the strangest image. A small child with teal hair and violet eyes was sitting on the ground playing with what appeared to be a cat.

Jushiro was instantly smitten, because of his love for children, and walked towards the child, gaining its attention. "Hello," he said.

Looking at him the child smiled and waved, at this point the cat turned and looked at the two shinigami. Kyoraku, who was watching the transaction carefully, inhaled sharply when he saw this. The cat had a hole in its chest and a bone white mask on its face.

Jushiro had a similar reaction except his involved quickly grabbing the child away from the strange cat-hollow and jumping back to where Kyoraku was standing, ready for anything, or so he thought. Suddenly the small child started crying and trying to escape from Jushiro, futilely, but trying none the less. That was until the child let out a burst of reiatsu that basically punched Ukitake in the gut from both unpreparedness and proximity. At this point Kyoraku noticed some changes in the hollow, like it was growing, and it suddenly had fangs, but more importantly it wasn't getting any closer to them. Grabbing Jushiro and the now almost free child he backed away to test out his theory. The further away he moved the more the hollow grew, until it was full sized and it let out a shriek. Quickly moving forward leaving the other two behind, Kyoraku collected some of the hollow's reishi* with a strange device Urahara gave to them just for this occasion, well minus the kid. After the reishi was collected Kyoraku quickly killed the hollow went back to Jushiro and the strange child, who was now balling its eyes out, where he helped his friend up.

"What was going on with that hollow?" Jushiro asked, moving carefully so not to aggravate his condition further.

"I'm not really sure, but I think that kid may have something to do with it," he smiled at his friend and took out his travel container of sake to, of course, take a drink.

"Hmmm" was all Jushiro said before going to were the child sat on the ground, still crying. "Are you alright?" he asked. The child shook its head. "Are you sad?" the child nodded. "Would you like some candy?" the child looked at him questioningly through teary eyes. "Have you ever had candy?" he asked a bit concerned that the child wasn't speaking, but could obviously understand him. The child shook its head. "Alright we'll take you back to the Sereitei, that's where we're from, and get you some candy and sort out this whole mess, how does that sound?" The child nodded, but tears continued to stream down its face the entire way back, that is until the child fell asleep.

"What are you going to do Jushiro?" Kyoraku asked.

"Well I intend on getting some candy, then taking the child to the Sou-taicho. He needs to know about this."

"Yare yare, so young and already in trouble, what are we going to do with her?" Kyoraku joked.

But Jushiro blinked. This entire time he never realized the child was a girl, in fact in his mind he kept referring to her as it, oh well, no harm done. "She's not in trouble she just needs to be introduced" Jushiro smiled back at his friend.

In the Sereitei, more specifically in the meeting room all the Taichos were present as well as a few of their Fuku-taichos, one such being Sasakibe Chojiro. Currently Kyoraku Shunsui Taicho was giving his report on the mission he and Ukitake Jushiro had just finished. However he was interrupted by a loud yawn. Talk about ironic, and said irony was not wasted of Kyoraku, in fact he found it quite funny, so funny in fact he began laughing shortly after. Looking back he found tired looking violet eyes staring at him. He smiled and waved at the child and continued to the very end of the report.

"And this is the child you spoke of in your report" Yamamoto grumbled out.

"Yes, Yama-jii*"

"We will watch her to better understand what happened." Yamamoto ordered. Unfortunately a problem presented itself.

"Where will she stay with Yamamoto-sensei*?" asked Jushiro.

Thinking long and hard, Yamamoto realized much to his utter dismay none of his Taichos had neither, the free time, temperament, moral standing, nor the means, to care for such a child. Thus he said, "She will remain with squad 1 until further notice." Knowing full well both he and Chojiro would be able to care for her.

**End Flash Back**

**End Chapter**

**[A/N] woo! Alright fla1shbacks! Party! Well hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone with this! Thank you for reading!**

**Chan*-honorific often used for close friends or younger people that are often female.**

**Boke*- dumbass **

**Yare yare*- phrase meaning along the lines of good grief**

**Reishi*- spirit particle**

**Yama-jii*- Kyoraku's name for Yamamoto meaning old man Yama/ Jii is used in reference to grandfather**

**Sensei*- teacher**

**Coolness! That should be all of them for this chapter! Please let me know what you think, that is if you want! Party hard and meet beautiful men/women!**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Thanks to metsfan101, thablueGRRL, and the anonymous reader for your reviews! And a special thank you to the Browsing Reader (also anonymous) for helping me with my mistake! Again, I'm very happy that you all like my story!**

**So last time you got the flash back, not a very long chapter but I felt it got the job done in setting down some roots. In this chapter there are a few moments where my developing character may seem a little OOC but to put your mind at ease, it's mostly due to her being a member of 1st division than her actual character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

**Previously: **

**Yumi quickly left the 4th division and headed back to 1st, trying to find Sasakibe Fuku-taicho. "Fuku-taicho!" she shouted. A second later he was in front of her. She relayed Unohana's message about her sick day, ending with, "So now I'm going and I promise I'll stay away from the 11th division, so don't worry!"**

** She shunpoed away, and Sasakibe Chojiro sighed knowing that Yamamoto Sou-taicho was NOT going to be happy about this. 'Honestly, you'd think she had us all wrapped around her little fingers,' he thought as he went to inform the Sou-taicho.**

With Yumi:

'Well off to the Rukongai… Hmmm, I hope Oji-san doesn't get into too much trouble with Yamamoto Sou-taichou…' Yumi thought as she headed towards her quarters to change, then she'd be off to District 14.

District 14 was a pretty well put together place as far as Yumi was concerned, though it housed less nobles and upstanding citizens than the districts closer to 1, but few knew it also housed many guilty pleasures. Yumi, however, was one of the few. She had discovered it when she had snuck out into the Rukongai once almost 40 years ago. When she was exploring the district she had stumbled across a disturbing scene of cock fighting behind one of the not very memorable buildings that populated this particular district. From there she began exploring the different backstreets that she had often been told to keep away from for safety reasons, and had through this process, not only gained a great many fights, but also the hang out of a dirty-hole-in-the-wall sake bar, which always seemed to provide Yumi with some form of entertainment.

Yumi almost never came to her usual haunt during the day, so when she came strolling in with her usual gray yukata*, black obi, and zanpakuto, the owner had to look outside to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep and had been losing money all day. Thankfully, for the owner, it was still daylight outside.

"Yumi-chan! You're here pretty early! What can I get you?" He called happily walking over to Yumi. He always enjoyed when she was here because whenever she came around trouble usually stayed as far away as possible. Well that and the fact she actually paid for the sake she drank.

"I'll get the usual, old man, heh, I was able to get the day off without Tou-san*, so I thought I'd have a good time before heading back." She mailed happily at him. The old man was a little shocked, this is one of the few times he's actually seen **happy** , most of the time it was when she was fighting a good fight, but for Yumi those were far and few between.

As she sat at the bar, the old man put a bottle of sake down in front of her along with a cup, saying, "Since it's such a rare occasion the first bottle is on the house," with a smile, he headed back to where he had previously been sitting and began to work on his finances. However, this wonderful treatment of Yumi didn't go unnoticed. The man at the bar sitting a seat over was continually glaring at her as he nursed his drink. Yumi, ever the pacifist since she obviously abhors violence, thankfully decided to ignore him and his evil looks, until he decided to confront her. Turns out, she wouldn't have to wait too long. After 5 minutes of the man's insistent glowering, he finally turned to her fully and said, "We don't like **Shinigami** around these parts," with his rough voice twisting the word shinigami into an obvious curse.

"What makes you think I'm a shinigami?" she asked feigning innocence, but adamant curiosity.

"That sword you have with you looks like a **Shiningami** blade," again changing the word to profanity.

"Everybody carries blades these days," she said a bit more somberly than the situation called for. Then giving the man a look, "But that's no reason to be kicking people out." She had a hint of a smile on her face that she carefully hid. 'Pity this man is drinking, he has enough fire and pent up anger to be some fun in a fight,' she thought grudgingly.

"SHINIGAMI ARE THE ONES KICKING PEOPLE OUT!" roared the now apparently drunken man. The bar got quiet.

"Shinigami are meant to protect souls and the world of the living from hollows and other threats in their jurisdiction," Yumi spoke quietly, "If they're taking advantage of the people, then they aren't being shinigami, they're being pigs, and deserve to be punished." She finished with an intense look over taking her expression.

The people there that had heard looked at her like she grew a second head, but just faintly you could see that they all seemed to silently agree with her, or at least the punishment part at least. Later on the serving girl that worked there entered and began preparing for the nightly rush. A bit after, the man that had confronted Yumi was having a hearty conversation with the aforementioned shinigami, when two new shinigami walked in shihakusho and all.

These two shinigami sat down. The bar instantly quieted down except for Yumi, who was in the middle of telling a joke, thus delivering the punch line: "Okay, but I thought I should warn you, I've got small boobs!" with a satisfied wet ever so comical grin dominating her face. Everyone, and I mean everyone as in even the random man in the corner that was basically making out with his sake, looked at Yumi. Suddenly the entire bar was filled with laughter as they all caught the joke, or as the saying goes, its funny cus its true. Thus everyone was laughing; the serving girl, the old man, the sake-make-out man, the confrontation man, the women wearing way too much make up, the men trying to seal the deal with said women, and yes, even the two shinigami, as this happened all the tension eased from the bar.

Making his way over to Yumi yet again, the old man thanked her, secretly knowing that these particular shinigami enjoyed making trouble, but being an old man found it much too difficult to tell her this, finding it much easier to stick to the predetermined role of all old men, unless otherwise specified, of giving a little useful information as possible.

Regardless of this lack of info, Yumi, her new chatter box, and the rest of the bar inhabitants continued with their conversations. That is, Yumi and the confrontation man had been until the serving girl passed by them, a good 30 minutes after the shinigami had entered the bar one might add, at which point Yumi turned to her, and stopped her. "Hey," she called her closer, "those two shinigami have been eyeing you," she spoke quietly. The poor girl's eyes got wide, but she quickly continued "Be careful, and let me know if they try anything." Yumi offered the now uneasy girl a comforting smile, "Okay?" The girl quickly nodded, and headed back to work, with a somewhat cautious expression on her face.

"What can you do?" Mr. Confrontation asked.

"I guess the gig is up," Yumi smirked turning to him, "Don't freak, but yeah I am a shinigami, big surprise," sarcasm dripped from her voice, "but that's besides the fact, the point is I can take 'em," she glanced back at the two possible threats.

"So did you mean what you had said earlier?" the now again confrontational man asked with tangible skepticism.

"I-" Yumi was cut off by a shriek. Turning quickly around, she spotted the young server pulled into one of the shinigami's lap. Standing, she headed quickly towards them responding the confrontation man's question, "Yup, and I don't make exceptions." Making it to her destination she pulled the girl from the shinigami's lap and then quiet roughly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the bar. His friend, who was a little freaked by some random chick with a sword taking his drinking buddy, followed them out, only to hear Yumi snarl out, "What the **hell** makes you think you pull a stunt like that? HUH? You have no **right.** Now I **suggest** you leave, that is before I **make** you!"

"You got some nerve, WOMAN, threatening members of squad 11," said the guy that was dragged out (let's call him Kyo and his friend Shiro, for time saving purposes).

"Kyo let's just go. There is no honor in fighting a woman." Shiro said.

"I don't think he's very much concerned with honor, otherwise he would have left the girl alone." Yumi said coldly.

"Che, let's just teach her a lesson Shiro, we can't have others following her example of disrespect. Besides you know Taicho would kill us if he found out we ran away from a fight." Kyo stated as he drew his zanpakuto.

"When you put it that way we really can't get out of it," said Shiro as he reluctantly followed Kyo's example.

Chapter End

**[A/N] Well, I know that's kind of an evil place to leave it, but I'm still working out some kinks in the next scene so I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Because hate leads to the dark side and that leads to death… not cookies. I know I went, there weren't any, so I came back to the light cus they had tacos.**

**Yukata*- casual summer kimono**

**Tou-san*- (Otou-san) father**

**Thank you for reading! It really means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Thanks to metsfan101, thablueGRRL, and the anonymous reader for your reviews! And a special thank you to the Browsing Reader (also anonymous) for helping me with my mistake! Again, I'm very happy that you all like my story!**

**So last time Yumi was confronting two other shinigami that really have no importance other than to act as a catalyst for the major story. They might pop up later though. Anyways, I really hope I didn't freak anyone out with the whole shinigami-are-good-guys-or-else bit, it's just that's kind of what was pounded into her brain. Again, please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

**Previously: **

"**I don't think he's very much concerned with honor, otherwise he would have left the girl alone." Yumi said coldly.**

"**Che, let's just teach her a lesson Shiro, we can't have others following her example of disrespect. Besides you know Taicho would kill us if he found out we ran away from a fight." Kyo stated as he drew his zanpakuto.**

"**When you put it that way we really can't get out of it," said Shiro as he reluctantly followed Kyo's example.**

At this point, everyone from the bar and the surrounding establishments had gathered in a sort of deformed circle around the three of them. Yumi took this time to study her opponents. 'They're from squad 11, they said as much themselves… so why isn't their hair wacky?' Truly the two self proclaimed squad 11 members were thoroughly ordinary. The reiatsu coming off of them wasn't too strong, and physically they were both of the common build, perhaps slightly more muscular than most of the shinigami in other divisions. Kyo's hair was short and spiky, but a blackish blue, which was a bit different but… yeah. Shiro true to his name had white hair, or rather patches of white that appeared above his ears and along the side of his head. Think mature looking, but aside from his strangely middle aged hair he didn't seem any older than Yumi or his counterpart. Suddenly their eyes seem to flash, 'maybe they aren't as ordinary as they seem… I can see reiatsu in the one called Kyo's eyes… Shiro too, but his doesn't have that damnable killing intent in it.'

Just as Yumi was thinking that, Kyo leapt forward, and basically tried to skewer her with his zanpakuto. Yumi easily side steped him, and glanced quickly to Shiro, making make sure he wouldn't attack her just then as well, before returning her full attention to Kyo, and positioned herself in a way that would allow her to keep an eye on both of the shinigami. Watching and waiting, Yumi loosely grasped her sheath. Quite suddenly Kyo was in front of her slicing down to hit her shoulder, but yet again yumi dodged by quietly jumping backwards, again keeping both shinigami in her line of sight. Hesitantly she drew her sheath from her obi, taking care not to cut it, after all she was in a yukata, not her shihakusho.

Kyo was pissed. 'Damn woman won't even fight! Maybe she's scared that if she pulls her blade out I'll kill her,' what a self gratifying thought. Regardless, he shunpoed behind her and attempted to knock he out with the hilt of his zanpakuto. Attempted is the key word. His sword didn't get very far before her sheath blocked him. Turning around, she tilted her sheathed sword; the bladed end grazed his arm drawing blood. Feeling something trickle down his arm made him glance to see what it was; he froze, only a second, at the sight of his blood. But that second was enough for Yumi to kick him in the gut effectively forcing him both away and to the ground.

Unfortunately her back was now to Shiro, who was now silently moving forward so he could sneak up and attack her. He figured if he wounded her, she'd give up and leave them alone. Unfortunately for poor Shiro, he wasn't in squad 2, he was in squad 11, and squad 11 doesn't teach their members how to control their reiatsu. Feeling the wildly fluctuating reiatsu behind her, Yumi quickly shunpoed to the other side of the, now mostly packed full of people, oval outline, leaving her opponents in the opposite end. "That wasn't very **honorable,** Shiro-kun*, sneaking up on me like that." Yumi taunted. She really just could not help the grin that was pulling at her lips. She usually didn't enjoy toying with people, but it had been so long since her last legitimate sparring match she couldn't help but feel even fighting a rock would be fun. 'Thankfully these two aren't rocks, otherwise this would be very one-sided,' Shiro helped Kyo up and turned around to look at her, 'like it wasn't already,' she added, seeing anger in both their faces.

"He would have resorted to that if he wasn't worried about cutting up that pretty little face of yours," Kyo covered for Shiro. Shiro apparently satisfied with that took up his sword and prepared to attack, as did Kyo. Yumi allowed them to get close enough for her to be able to cut them, or at least that's what she was going for, when she felt something slice through the skin on her back in a very shallow wound. Keeping her poker face she realized she had blocked Shiro's blade and Kyo's sheath.

'So the that ass isn't as stupid as he looks,' Yumi though to herself, then out loud, "That stunt may have caught you this fight Kyo-kun" she teased slightly, 'Not that I ever was gonna let then win any ways."

"Che, you're the one bleeding and you think **we're** going to lose? You've had too much to drink woman." Kyo bragged and smirked and basically went up a few points in asshole-ness.

Yumi just grinned before unsheathing her blade. "Y'know," she slurred lazily, resting the back of her zanpakuto against her shoulder, it's been a little over three years since I last pulled out my blade…" she gave them time to process this information before getting into a fighting position with both left and right hands loosely gripping the sheath and zanpakuto, respectively, before continueing, "the last time left 16 people dead and over 50 severely injured. So tell me," she paused looking them both in the eyes, "which one of you is gonna die?" she asked in utter seriousness. "How about you Kyo-kun?" she stared him down, "You're the one I have a problem with, and you seem more than ready to talk big about kicking my ass." It was now obviously apparent who the winner of this match would be.

But Kyo was a servent to his pride, started speaking "Woman, you only scratched me earlier-"

"Kyo!" Shiro hissed to his friend trying to tell him to shut up. Shiro was one of the few people who can sense reiatsu in the 11 division. He couldn't sense it well, but while Yumi was talking, he nearly passed out from the shear levels of power that she was excreting.

Obviously Kyo didn't get the message, "Shuddap Shiro! As I was saying, barely a scratch and now you're saying you're gonna kill me when it's two on one? Sorry woman, but you must be stupid to not get this kinda math." That was the last straw for Yumi. Her good nature disappeared and in its place was an ocean of killing intent, and if that didn't get to Kyo, her sword certainly did. Faster than the eye could see Yumi was in front of him with her sword slicing from Kyo's left shoulder to his right hip.

Kyo fell to the ground gasping, and coughing up blood. A look of disgust contorted Yumi's once happy features. Leering down at Kyo, she spoke to Shiro, "The last person who insulted my intelligence is **still** slowly dying, so take your trash and leave, before I kill it."

Grabbing his friend off the ground Shiro began shunpoing back to the Seireitei and 4th division.

Walking back to the sake bar, Yumi tried to gain control of her emotions. 'What the hell was THAT! I swear it was like I wasn't even me!'

'_It was you alright, it's just no one has pissed you off enough to get that mush of rise out of you in three years.'_

'Kuchikukan*, I don't wanna hear it.'

'_But Yumi-chan! You were so cool' _Kuchikukan teased, _'look I think there may even me icicles in my hair! Oh, come on Yumi-chan, you finally got a fight lighten up! They even cut you!'_ he reasoned.

'Yeah, you're right,' she sighed audibly, then smirked 'they were from squad 11… and they didn't even have a strong reiatsu' anticipation, excitement and something akin to joy could be felt through the bond that Yumi shared with her zanpakuto. Then she stopped. 'We haven't spoken in a long time Kuchikukan…'

'_Ah, I was wondering if this would come up. Yumi, it wasn't you're fault what happened…'_ Kuchikukan was concerned, his master and him had hardly spoken in the last 8 years, and he was hoping that they would be able to break out of this funk. To be perfectly honest he missed his spunky little Yumi-chan.

'…Can… can we still keep talking later? I mean, I'm going to finish up here and check up with everyone, but after do you think we could keep talking' Yumi hesitantly asked. She had missed her conversations with her zanpakuto dearly and now that they've managed to talk again she was cautiously happy.

Feeling her anxiety through their bond, Kuchikukan didn't hesitate with his answer, _'I would greatly enjoy that Yumi-chan.' _Immense happiness went through each of them and let their conversation lay there as Yumi finally sat down at the bar.

Finishing the rest of her sake, Yumi got up from the bar and headed over to the old man. "Here," she held out the money she owed him, "Thanks for the sake and the fight old man," she spoke through a weak and thoughtful smile.

"No, thank **you** Yumi-chan, I'm not sure what we would have done if you weren't here." He said slightly grateful. They were lies though, he knew if she wasn't here they all would have simply watched and waited for the two shinigami to either lose interest in the girl or… well no one liked to think about the 'or'.

Yumi began walking away, then turned and smirked, "You really should invest in some security, old man."

"Why should I do that when I have you here almost all the time?" the old man responded with a slight smile.

Yumi just shook her head, turned, and walked towards the exit, shouting a "Take care, old man!" and walking out the door with a wave of her hand in his direction.

Chapter End

**[A/N] Well that was my awful anti climactic fight scene that contained way too much talking and way too little talking. Also! You learned Yumi's zanpakuto's name! Personally I plan on making him pretty boss, but for now he's just that voice that Yumi had a moment with at the end of the chapter, and remember I write zanpakutos in italics.**

**Kun*-honorific usually used for boys, commonly for those that have known eachother of when addressing a junior, in the story it kinda works as both a taunt and acknowledgement of her position as a 3****rd**** seat against possibly unranked(I'm not telling!) shinigami.**

**Kuchikukan*- pretty sure it means destroyer in Japanese based off the destroyers in Japanese navy… but yeah… Destroyer**

**Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me! If there was something I messed up please let me know, and if you have any opinion please review and let me know! Also I'm thinking on responding to reviews either in the notes or via PM so let me know what you think om that iif you want that is ^-^ anyway today I ate a muffin and it was awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Well no one reviewed last time for chapter 4, but that's cool. ^.^ Especially since it was kind of out there. Definitely revealed pieces of Yumi that probably should have been held off for a few more chapters, or at least till I was done establishing her relationships with the Bleach cast. Oh well, when I had it written out, I felt it added a sense of realism, that whole once one thing gets out of place everything comes down mumbo jumbo… Eh, oh well if you don't like it I can always revise it, but I'd need to know. But on to chapter 5! Major relationship establishment time! By the way! In this chapter I will be using ****underlines**** to represent the written word!**

**Also i've created a poll on whether the story should have a romance. So please check it out and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

Once outside, Yumi shunpoed back into Seireitei, and headed towards 9th Division. Making her way to the Fuku-taicho's office, she found none other than Hisagi Shuuhei. What was the young Fuku-taicho doing? Why, none other than aptly working on mountains of paperwork! Frankly, Yumi never understood how Hisagi-san could work so hard and still have so much work left after the fact. 'Hisagi-san is working hard yet again…' she thought calmly to herself, 'I wonder if I should come back later… eh, no. I think I'll just mess with him' she had a small evil grin, and if you looked hard enough you could almost see a pair of devil wings and a devil tail popping out behind her. Well, not really, but Yumi liked to think that her victims could if they paid attention.

Evil plan thought out and ready to be executed, Yumi walked to the chair directly across from Hisagi Fuku-taicho, and promptly sat in it. She would wait until one of his sporadic stretches before she would speak. She'd done it many times before and it always caught him off guard, in fact at one point he had fallen out of his seat. Thus she sat for five minutes before she realized she was still in her cloths from her fight. Looking down she was relieved that none of Kyo's blood had landed on her, but she had blood none the less gracing her yukata where his blade had cut her on her back. 'Oh well,' she thought now getting comfortable in the chair, 'if anything it makes my experience all the more real… I mean since I got in that fight, Kuchikukan must have talked to me right? It's not like I would just make that up right?' now she was freaking out a little bit. Her face was stoic, and her posture a little stiff, but what actually would have given away her current emotional state to anyone looking, would have been the wild and scared look in her eyes, otherwise she'd simply uncomfortable.

Suddenly Yumi felt concern and slight mirth coming from her zanpakuto. _'Don't worry Yumi-chan I'm here,' _he said with a small amount of amusement in his voice _'but I might have to leave if you really believe you're insane, I here it's extremely contagious …' _he snickered.

A vein began to visibly pulse on Yumi's forehead, 'Shut it! Stupid, smart ass Zanpakuto! You start actually talking to me for all of an hour and every other phrase out of your mouth is a taunt! I mean seriously, it's like we're a brand new shinigami and zanpakuto the way you keep doing this!' she yelled at him, but couldn't help but feel more or less at ease that he really was there.

_'Aww, Yumi, you're so mean…'_ he wined, _'Oh, looks like Mr. Busy Pants Shuuhei is moving!'_ he relayed to her. Although, he may be giving her hell and teasing her, Kuchikukan took great pleasure in his master's tricks.

Focusing on the target at hand, Yumi watched as Hisagi-san closed his eyes and began to stretch his arms and back. That's when she made her move. "SHUU-NII* YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" she practically yelled happily across his desk, causing Hisagi Fuku-taicho to suddenly move backwards knocking both the chair and himself over, that is with him still in it. Looking past the paperwork, the desk, Hisagi-san's feet , and the knocked over chair, Yumi voiced her earlier thought with a small giggle, "Why is it that every time I visit you, you are always working your butt off, but I never see these stacks get any smaller?"

He looked at her, "Because every time you visit, you've just finished all you're work but I've just received more," he said through clenched teeth with annoyance in his eyes.

"You sure you don't just put it aside and wait for people to walk by for you to work on it so you **seem **busy?"She teased him. He sent daggers with his eyes in response. Which caused Yumi to laugh, "Someone is irritable, ne*, Shuu-nii? Out drinking with Matsumoto Fuku-taicho last night, ne? Got a little freaky with the sake bottle, ne, ne, Shuu-nii?" Again she teased him.

Putting his head in his hands, he silently wondered how she could read him so well, or maybe she had some weird psychic ability that she never told him about. However, instead off voicing his concerns on the supernatural, because let's face it he's a death god with a talking sword and uses demon magic, he asked tiredly, "What was it you wanted to tell me, Yumi?"

She walked around his desk, and knelt next to him where he had remained sprawled on the floor. Leaning towards him she whispered in his ear, "Today I went into the Rukongai, and..." her voice was steadily getting quieter, "…so I fought them… and then… and when…Kuchikukan spoke to me." She looked at him expectantly.

Sighing, he said, "I barely heard any of that Yumi; please say it again a bit louder."

She made a face, "Fine, I went to the Rukongai, and there were these two shinigami from squad 11 that was causing trouble so we fought, then one insulted me so I kicked his ass, and then," she paused and smiled brilliantly, "Kuchikukan spoke to me!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" she shrieked sitting up from his, until recently, sprawled spot. He had stopped listening after the word fought, now he was freaking out. 'This is **not** good! I mean there has to be a reason that Yamamoto Sou-Taicho has kept her away from squad 11, so her fighting them just can't be good! Right!' Yes, Hisagi Shuuhei was legitimately freaking out, but all Yumi could see was a strained look on his face.

"Oh, Shuu-nii, there's no need to worry, I didn't get hurt at all!" She said misinterpreting the reasons for his expression. She paused, and put a finger to her lips in thought, then sighed, "Well that's not entirely true, one of them cut my back, but it was such a shallow cut it didn't even get to the muscle, so it doesn't really count, 'kay?"

Did I say Shuuhei was freaking out earlier? My bad, **now** he was freaking out. "YOU WERE INJURED! Yumi, have you gone to Unohana Taicho? Really I can't believe that you would just let your injuries go untreated! What would the Sou-Taicho say about your disregard for your health!" Shuuhei stopped ranting to breathe. Looking to the side, he sighed, and said softly, "Really things like this aren't going to prove that you're responsible enough to get the fights you want, Yumi."

Looking reprimanded, Yumi sighed, "I guess you're right, Shuu-nii, but I finally drew my sword… and because of this Kuchikukan is talking to me again… I just can't see how this is a bad thing Shuu-nii. I mean **three years**; do you know what it's like to not draw you're sword for that long?"

"If only I never had to draw mine." Hisagi said under his breath.

"Shuu-nii, what… what did you say? Are you okay?" Yumi asked concerned for the Fuku-taicho, and genuinely not hearing what he had said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, standing up and righting his chair, he decidedly lied, "I had asked, 'Why do you insist on continuing in calling me 'Shuu-nii'?'"

Yumi gave him a funny look, not a 'Ha-ha, you're hilarious' look, but an indefinable one that seemed a little hurt. She responded, her look growing in intensity, "It's because you're my nii-san*," yes that was definitely a hurt and sad look on her face, "Can't you remember when we decided? I had just told you about Muguruma Taicho, and you were really sad, so I told you if you were so sad that you could be my big brother so I could take care of you, and tell you all the stories I knew of Muguruma Taicho…" yeah she was sad. "You didn't forget, did you Shuu-nii? I know it's been a long time, but I've been calling you 'Shuu-nii' all this time…"

Shuuhei felt like an ass, "No, I didn't forget." He had. He sighed, "I was just hoping you would eventually stop calling me that." He smirked down at her, "but I guess that isn't going to happen any time soon, is it?"

Yumi immediately brightened up seeing that her sadness was unfounded, "Nope~! Well I'm going to let you get back to work before Tousen Taicho shows up and gets mad." He groaned and sat down at his desk in response. Yumi couldn't help but smile at his antics. Quietly she gave him hug, saying, "try to get some sleep tonight, Shuu-nii," before making her way out of his office.

Leaving 9th division, Yumi headed to the 13th. She wanted to see Ukitake Taicho and let him know what amazing things had happened to her today, so she was making her way to the Taicho's quarters she was stopped by two squabbling 3rd seats.

"Yumi-chan, the Taicho is resting," said Kotsubaki Sentaro.

"No Fair, Sentaro! I wanted to tell Yumi-chan!" Kotetsu Kiyone complained.

Holding up a hand for peace, the two looked at Yumi, "Kotsubaki-san, Kotetsu-san, I would see Ukitake Taicho. If he is resting, I will leave a not explain my purpose for visiting and leave." She spoke coolly in a voice that would make a Kuchiki proud, and walked into the Taicho's quarters, closing the door behind her. To be honest she hated being so cold to them, but although their intentions were good in protecting their Taicho, it annoyed Yumi to no end when they treated her like a threat, so it was the only way to shut them up when she needed to get something done.

Looking around the room Yumi saw her uncle, Ukitake Jushiro sleeping. True to her word, Yumi let him rest and went to where she knew he kept his paper, brushes and ink. Quietly and quickly, Yumi wrote: "Oji-san, I came to visit you, but you were resting, so now I will leave you this letter to explain the events of this day.

Today I met Zaraki Taicho, he seems nice enough, but he kept calling me 'woman' so it was pretty annoying, but at least he wasn't calling me 'weakling' or 'boy' as I've heard he has done to others.

Then I went to 4th where Okaa-san* gave me the day off. She said it was for a medical reason, so that means Otou-san* can't complain… well he **can** but it won't do him much good.

Thus I went to the Rukongai, and my favorite sake bar, but then disaster struck! Two squad 11 members showed up and began to manhandle the girl that works there. I bet you know where this is going, but I'll tell you anyways. I went over to them and brought them outside where I told them to leave; instead they tried to fight me. It was a lot of fun, well that is, until one of them got cocky and insulted me. And well from there I kind of lost control and almost killed him… but I think he's still alive, his comrade took him back to Seireitei to be treated.

Here's the kicker, after slightly berating myself for being reckless, Kuchikukan spoke to me! It's been so long and it appears that we are finally talking again! I truly am happy at this moment, Oji-san, I doubt even Otou-san and his infinite power could change this. So now I'm making my rounds to let everyone know what's happened. Please feel better Oji-san.

Love, Yumi-chan" Yumi sighed and stretched her hands. She really didn't enjoy writing, but she would do it for her Oji-san. For any of her make shift family for that matter. Yumi stood and glanced back at Ukitake, she smiled. 'At least he's resting peacefully, he's been having so much trouble with his consumption*…' she headed towards the exit, leaving her note on his desk where he was bound to find it eventually.

Once out of Ukitake's residence, Yumi shunpoed to the 8th division, how she ever get around without it before she'll never understand, to see Ise Nanao, the next on her list.

In front of 8th division, Yumi did a quick reiatsu check and smirked when she found what she was looking for. Thus exceedingly out of character, Yumi began to skip throughout 8th decision, and she didn't even stop when she came to the room housing her target, she simply called out, "I'm coming in," before she got to the door, which she promptly open and continued skipping into the room without missing a beat.

Here is where Yumi found Ise Nanao Fuku-taicho, fuming one might add, and her Taicho, Kyoraku Shunsui, sleeping on the couch. "What's wrong Ise-san?" Yumi teased, playing innocent to the scene around her, while it really didn't take a whole lot of smarts to understand what was happening, especially after knowing both Nanao and Kyoraku for such a long time.

"Grrr… my Taicho won't wake up! He has a lot of paperwork to do that needs to be done by tomorrow!" She growled out and refused to take her heated glare off of her Taicho.

"You want me to try and wake him up?" Yumi asked giggling to herself, giving Nanao a look that would have been suggestive if it weren't for that girlish giggling that completely destroyed any suggestiveness that look may have given.

Nanao sighed and smiled at Yumi, "I've been trying to wake him up for 30 minutes, he's all yours," she chuckled.

"Aw! Thank you, Nanao-chan!" Yumi beamed at her playfully.

With a defeated look Nanao says, "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because it's fun like you, Nanao-chan!"

Nanao sighs, "Can you wake him up?" Nanao asks gesturing to her Taicho.

"Let's find out, ne, Nanao-chan!"

Skipping over to the passed out Taicho Yumi begins whispering in his ear. Nanao strains to hear these magic words that would apparently wake her Taicho. However, with the track record that Yumi has, these words will in all probability work. In the long time Nanao has known Yumi, whenever she would ask Yumi to help her with waking her Taicho, Yumi had never once failed, sometimes going so far as to completely undress the captain in the winter and dump snow on him, still effectiveness is effectiveness, so Nanao was okay with these means as long as they didn't get her Taicho sick.

Stepping closer to the pair, Nanao continues to try and hear the words that Yumi is whispering to her Taicho. She immediately stops after finally being able to hear a few words, which cause her to blush profusely, step further away from those two, become very quiet and suddenly become infinitely interested in spot on the wall, or that is until she hears a low moan. Looking back cautiously towards her Taicho, she sees him reaching for Yumi, and promptly falls off the couch, which in turn startles him awake, as Yumi danced away from his grabbing hands.

Kyoraku Shunsui sat there looking extremely confused, as he surveyed the room, seeing his Fuku-taicho looking away from him with a small blush gracing her cheeks, and Yumi grinning down at him with amusement twinkling in her eyes. "Yare, yare, Yumi-chan," Kyoraku said with understanding, "you shouldn't defile my dear Nanao-chan's innocence." … or not.

"Ha! It's a little late for that, Sukebe* Taicho." Yumi said in a haughty voice as she suddenly appeared behind Nanao-chan and glomped her to the ground, "Your Nanao-chan is already mine! Mwahahahaha~!" Yumi toyed with him, as Nanao laid there shocked at her friend's forwardness, with a deep blush on her face.

Kyoraku paled, "Tell me it's not true Nanao-chan!" he wailed, "Tell me you don't belong to that evil woman. She hasn't stolen you away from me, has she?"

Nanao's blush darkened further as Yumi cackled at Kyoraku's questions, "Can't you see she's mine? She doesn't even struggle against my affections! Mwahahahaha~!"

Nanao whispered something to Yumi quickly that caused Yumi's playful look to change into something different. Yumi looked at Kyoraku the way a predator looks at prey. "Sukebe Taicho," she said calmly gaining his attention, "I will relinquish my hold on your precious Nanao-chan, if my requirements are met." Kyoraku looked scared; like he was going to deny her, but what she said next stopped him cold. "Do you care so little for her, Sukebe Taicho?"

"I-" he tried to respond but was cut off by her demands.

"**You** work **my** Nanao-chan too hard. **You** will have all the paperwork in the division done, **You** will have the office free of sake, and **You **will relinquish Nanao-chan to me for the rest of the day," she tacked on without looking at the Fuku-taicho that had remained under her the entire time. "You will do all of this, or your precious Nanao-chan will be mine **FOREVER~**! Mwaha-"

"Deal!" Kyoraku cut off her tyrannical laughter with his answer, or at least he tried.

"-hahahahahaha~!" she continued, and then gaining her breath, "Then I will be back by midnight!" She declared, and then raced out of the room with Nanao-chan in tow.

Outside of 8th division Yumi started talking, "Well it looks like Kyoraku Taicho will be working the entire-" THWACK "OW!" Yumi glared at the Fuku-taicho and her evil book, 'that was definitely not with her a minute ago…' silently she began thinking the same thing Hisagi-san had earlier about psychic abilities, and like him she realized the dim-wittedness of bringing up a point like that when their job was to protect ghosts and fight monsters… "What was that for?" she cried.

Nanao's glasses flashed as he hit her again, THWACK "You mean, 'What was that for, Ise Fuku-taicho?' That was for being an evil pervert Yumi-chan."

Yumi pouted, "I did no such thing."

THWACK

Chapter End

**[A/N] This chapter is a bit longer, because after this basically the shit hits the fan as the more strict, err, family members learn about her exploits in the Rukongai, not that there won't be a hopefully not serious at all moment in the next chapter(s), but after that is the Zanpakuto scene, yay! Anyhow in this chapter I tried to show a more playful side to Yumi since we've already seen her evil plot side, angry side, and sociable side.**

**Nii*- as in Nii-san means brother, you can show affection by tagging it on the end of their name, much like Yuzu and Karin do to Ichigo**

**Ne*- often used to mean 'right' or 'y' know' at least that's how it's used here. There are other meanings but…**

**Nii-san*- big brother**

**Okaa-san*- mother, more formal, you can use Kaa-san to be less formal**

**Otou-san*- father, more formal, you can use Tou-san to be less formal**

**Consumption*- NOT A JAPANESE WORD but I didn't want anyone to be confused, so basically consumption= tuberculosis**

**Sukebe*- Pervert. Perverted old man. Etc.**

**Thanks For reading! Party hard, meet beautiful peopel, and eat cheesecake!**


	6. Chapter 6

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] I found out that thablueGRRL, Lizzie Hopscotch, and ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp alerted the story! Thank you guys! It really means a lot! **

**Please try to check out the poll that *should* be on my profile for whether or not there should be a romance in this story! It would probably make my day/ night!**

**Sorry I'm a bit late on this update, I've been busy with my debate work… Fun… So I'm happy right now! Not only that but I was given M&M's® and all of them were blue green and yellow! It's like a message from the FSM for me to work on my other story… but I won't for 3 reasons. 1. I Really Rather You Didn't #7 "I'd Really Rather You Didn't Go around Telling People I Talk To you. You're Not That Interesting. Get Over Yourself. And I Told You To Love Your Fellow Man, Can't You Take A Hint?" This comes from the Gospel of the Flying Spaghetti Monster; 2. There were neither Red of Black (Brown) ones thus not signifying all the major character in my other story; and 3. I really want to get to a good place in this story that will keep me motivated to update it rather than forget about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

Leaving Ise Fuku-taicho might have been the stupidest decision Yumi had ever made. At least that is what she fervently thought as she walked through 4th division. 'It's Unohana Taicho, she would hurt me right? She wouldn't do anything that would maim me or lead to my utter demise, right? Right?' Suddenly an image of Unohana Taicho standing over her with a scalpel came to her mind. "AHHHHHHHHHH! NO UNOHANA TAICHO! DON'T KILL ME IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" She ran screaming through 4th division, "PLEASE DON'T CUT ME OPEN! I SWEAR IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"What will never happen again, Yumi-chan?" said an overly calm very scary voice that came from behind Yumi.

Yumi was visibly shaking as she turned around and paled as she saw Unohana's creepy, calm, scary, dark, evil, irritated smile. _'You can see all that in a glance but you couldn't detect she was behind you? Don't tell me you've fallen out of practice Yumi-chan.' _Kuchikukan chuckled in her head.

"SHUT UP! I'M ABOUT TO DIE AND THAT'S WHAT YOU DECIDE TO SAY IN MY LAST MOMENTS? YOU CRAZY SWORD! I FINALLY GET TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN AND NOW I'M GOING TO DIE! THIS IS AWFUL!" Yumi was yelling at her sword… verbally.

"Why are you going to die Yumi-chan?" Unohana asked with concern.

Yumi totally misread this as 'Do you know why you make me want to kill you Yumi-chan?' and responded as follows: Yumi began shaking harder, began crying, her body temperature began dropping with fear, and just before passing out she said, "I'm so sorry Taicho, don't kill me it want my fault that I got in a fight. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLE-"

"Oi*, Yumi-chan, are you okay?" Isane Fuku-taicho came up to. At which point Yumi ran to hide behind, but collapsed on the ground half way there. "Yumi-chan can you hear me?" No response. "Unohana Taicho, what happened?"

"Quickly Isane, take Yumi-chan to an examining room I will be there soon," Unohana ordered.

"Hai* Unohana Taicho!" said the Fuku-taicho, quickly grabbing her friend and shunpoing to an examination room, where Isane began doing preliminary tests, like checking blood pressure, taking Yumi's temperature, etc. Sighing to herself, Isane thought, 'What on Earth could you have done this time, Yumi-chan' at which point Yumi opened her eyes.

Checking her body for anything that may have been changed in Unohana's wrath, Yumi sighed in relief finding everything the way it should have been, not an organ out of place. Looking around she spotted Isane checking her vitals. Being the evil trickster she was Yumi put a plan together to scare the helpless Fuku-taicho, but seeing how she was lucky enough to avoid any damage from said helpless person's Taicho she decided against the aforementioned evil plan. Yumi cleared her throat gaining Isane's attention, "Isane-san… where is Unohana Taicho?"

"Yumi-chan I'm so glad you're awake!" she rushed over to her friend and hugged her.

"A-a-a-awake? What did she do to me?" Yumi cried out.

"What are you talking about, Yumi? What did who do to you?" Isane had a worried expression, 'What could have happened to make Yumi act so strange? And who is she talking about?' Unfortunately it seems Isane could not piece together Yumi's apparent fear.

"Unohana Taicho! What did she do to me?"

'Oh…' "Yumi she didn't do anything! You were running through the division screaming so Unohana tried to calm you down and you fainted!" Isane told her with a helpless look.

"She didn't try to kill me?" She paused and looked at Isane hard, "A LIKELY STORY! I should have known she would have tried to drag it out! I always knew that woman was a sadist!"

"Who is a sadist, Yumi-chan?" a very scary voice said from the door sending shivers-SHAKES! - Yes shakes down her spine.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-whoo? Oh, we-we-well-ll I was ta-talk-lkin about, um, Matsumoto Fuku-taicho! She was smothering Hisagi-san again!" stuttered out a terrified Yumi.

"Oh, I see," said a very scary, creepy, dark, evil, terrifying, scary, scary, scary, calm Unohana Taicho, "Well, how are you feeling Yumi?"

Shaking Yumi responded, "Gr-great! So great I think I can leave! In fact I'll leave right now! Um, Bye!" 'SHUNPO! SHUNPO! SHUNPO! SHUNPO! SHUNPO! SHUNPO! I can't let her catch me!'

'_Oh calm down Yumi-chan, you've know Unohana all your life, she won't kill you'_

'THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! SHE MAY HAVE TAKEN CARE OF ME BUT SHE IS EVIL- PURE FREAKING EVIL! - WHEN SHE'S MAD!'

'_Oh… well I suppose you should leave her alone then…'_

'WHY DO YOU THINK I'M RUNNING YOU ST-' Yumi was cut off, literally. Well, not by a sword, but she was grabbed from behind, so I guess it's not the same, either way she was cut off!

"Oi, Whacha doin' Yumi-chan?"

Yumi sighs in defeat, "Well I was attempting to run for my life, but since you're here it might just be better for me to just roll over and die, huh Ichimaru Taicho?"

"Aww, don' be like tha', Yumi-chan. Wha' I ev'r do t' ya?" he snickered.

"Other than get me into load and loads and loads **and loads **of trouble? Nothing, nothing at all."

"Ah!" he let go of her, "Ya t' cold Yumi-chan, m' han's a'most fell 'ff."

Yumi pouted and the obvious quip sent at her, "Tch, Ichimaru Taicho, your exaggerations leave much to be desired." She turned and smirked at him.

"Ya challenge'n meh Yumi-chan?" Gin's now visible grin grew wider.

"Challenge? Whatever are you talking about Ichimaru Taicho?" Yumi said innocently, and then with a forked tongue, "I would never dream of challenging a trickster like you."

"Ya no fun Yumi-chan!" he paused and looked back the way Yumi had come, "Ya jus' come fr'm 4th didn'cha Yumi-chan?"

Yumi replies "What makes you think that Ichimaru Taicho?" with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, nu'thin' jus' Retsu's reiatsu s'actin' funny…" He looks back to Yumi and his grin grows impossibly wider, but then he suddenly frowns shaking his head, then puts his Gin grin back on and walks back into his division.

Yumi runs, and runs, and runs, until she is safely inside her room. Well, safely is a bit of an overstatement. A hand suddenly lands on her back, and Yumi screams like no tomorrow, begging and pleading, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL NEVER LEAVE THE SEIREITEI AGAIN JUST DON'T KILL ME!" she yells awaiting a response. She never got one, so she turns to see what it was that touched her, and she sees a shinigami that she doesn't know standing before her. Reaching out for their reiatsu she is fearful finding this shinigami doesn't have one. 'What the hell is going on!'

'_Don't let down you're guard,'_ warned Kuchikukan. Although she remained silent he knew that she had both heard and headed his warning. Now was the time for focus, for their power to merge to protect them both.

Yumi quickly took in the stranger's appearance; a shihakusho, a zanpakuto, a bland look on his decidedly male face, short black hair much like Iba Fuku-taicho's, dark brown eyes, and a thin build. "You know, it's amazingly rude to sneak into a young woman's room…" she joked hoping to disarm him or at least get some kind of rise out of him. No response. She sighed, "Will you please leave? I've had a very tiring day." She said to the stranger.

He looked at her, something different than that dullness from before shining in his eyes, and left her quarters and headed out into the division.

'OH SHIT! I JUST LET A CREEPO LEAVE BEFORE BEING TAKEN IN FOR QUESTIONING!' She ran after him rounding out of her door way calling, "Hey, wait!" but when she went outside of her room she was surrounded by shinigami. They were all facing her with swords drawn, but yet again she couldn't feel any reiatsu. "Hey! Wait! What's going on!" she cried out.

"Yamamoto Yumi!" a voice called out to her from behind the crowd. "Yamamoto Yumi, you are charged with assaulting several Taichos throughout the Seireitei!"

"What? Why am I being charged I haven't done anything to them!" she cried angered. Her reiatsu was flaring wildly.

"Yumi!" a gruff old voice spoke to her through the crowd. She looked for it, for him, her Tou-san, Yamamoto was talking to her, she just knew it so why couldn't she find him! She spread her reiatsu throughout the division trying to locate him, but found nothing… "Remain quiet," Yamamoto's voice continued, "You will be kept in the holding cells in 1st division, until all the evidence is gathered and you face trial before Central 46."

"H-hai Taicho." She said in a small child like voice that only her Tou-san could bring out of her. 'I don't understand! Why is he against me! What's going on? I don't understand any of this!' she whimpered in her mind.

'_Yumi, don't worry, you've done nothing wrong,'_ Kuchikukan tried to soothe her.

'But neither did Hirako Taicho, Muguruma Taicho, Otoribashi Taicho, Aikawa Taicho, or any of the others!' She cried to him in response, and somewhere in the world of the living Hiyori, Mashiro, Lisa, and Hachi suddenly felt very annoyed.

'_We will keep each other safe if it ever comes to that,'_ he promised.

Then from behind her she heard "Inemuri…*" suddenly her mind became cloudy.

Then just as darkness was spreading through her vision, she heard her zanpakuto calling for her. Rushing forward through the darkness that was enveloping her mind, she yelled, 'Don't worry I'm coming Kuchikukan!' Then darkness surrounded her and held her tight in its grasps.

Opening her eyes she took in the seen around her. She was in a lava field…and it was raining. There should have been steam all around her, but there was a strong wind that blew it away as it came into being, while simultaneously attempting to rip the clothes from her body. She was standing on what appeared to be a large rock that jutted out of the steep slope that the lava field was on. Paying more attention she could feel a presence under her beneath the rock. Walking carefully to the very end of the rock that kept her safe from certain death, she dropped to her stomach and peered over the edge. 'Well… I think I'll stay here thank you very much.' She thought as she saw the slope under the rock drop off into nothing. It really was quite the scene, the darkness beneath her never ended but it had rivulets of lava flowing down into oblivion giving off an eerie light,

"_Do you like my home"_ a voice behind her asked.

"Don't know if I'd want to live there, but yes, it's very pretty." She responded before realizing the presence that she had felt from below was now behind her. She was shocked that she hadn't noticed this faster, but at the same time, that voice… "Kuchikukan, I don't remember it being this way…"

He chuckled, _"After last time things here began to change. The fields erupted with lava, the land sloped opening up the hole before you, the rain has never stopped, nor the wind…"_ he trailed off.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, "I never meant for your home to be ruined! I never meant to have this happen to you!" Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes turning red and swollen; her breath came in short gasps and hiccups.

"_Hush, it's alright, it's alright. I like it better this way,"_ he cooed to her, holding her, _"it's more real this way. More like the way we are; rough, harsh, unforgiving, deep, dark, hot, cold. This is the way we are now."_

She cried. She didn't know for how long, but she knew that Kuchikukan would be there till the end. That's when she noticed that he had wrapped his arms around her. 'When had he done that?' Then she stopped crying, opening her sore eyes to take in his image, she gasped. He looked almost human! All that remained from his precious centaur form was the hooves that were his feet, and possibly his legs, but he wore black slacks, so she couldn't view them. He also wore a grey dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black vest with pockets and buttons, it also appeared that there was a pocket watch in one of his pockets and a teal handkerchief the same color as her hair folded and placed in the appropriate chest pocket. His hair and eyes had remained the same though as long as his skin tones. His hair was a dark violet, while his eyes were a bit brighter than Yumi's, and his skin was a rich caramel color. He was beautiful, no; he was beautiful before, now he was perfection.

"You changed too… I didn't know that was possible…" she said quietly still shocked at his new appearance.

"_It usually isn't, but, well you and I are both very good at adapting."_ He said with a chuckle, or at least it would have been if it hadn't contained so much pain and suffering.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, Kuchikukan… I had no idea…"

"_It's alright, it's not your fault, and I would never let you know if you had tried to find out before all this was complete."_

Since they were both kneeling on the rock, Yumi reached out and caressed one of hooves, "Did it hurt?"

He knew what she meant, 'did it hurt losing half of his previous body?' it had hurt like hell, he almost killed himself doing it, but he'd never let her know that, _"Only as much as it had hurt you."_

She also immediately knew what he was referring to. "I'm so-"

"_Stop, this isn't the time,"_ he stopped her, not wanting to hear her say it again, _"We need to figure out what happened out in the division, you couldn't feel Yamamoto's reiatsu could you?"_

"I couldn't feel any reiatsu. Not since my encounter with Ichimaru-senpai*." Yumi looked at her zanpakuto hard, "You don't think he…?" she let her question trail off.

"_I wouldn't put it past him if Aizen had asked him to."_

"Aizen… I hate that man…"

"_Maybe that's why he's trying to get rid of you, if it is him. You have every reason to mistrust him and flush him out if he's planning something…"_

"He's been planning something since before I was born, but I have no idea what."

"_He probably wants to keep it that way."_

"… They said I had attacked Taichos… that's punishable by death… You don't think…?"

"_I doubt it but we can't stay in the Seireitei anymore…" _he saw the look of fear on her face, _"I won't let them get you, so you can't let them either, we have to leave, even if it looks bad on us."_

"But what Taichos would even say I attacked them! Well other than Mayuri, but well… that's something different."

"_I'm not sure but things are always wrong where Aizen is concerned. People sometimes act like he's there when he isn't, or sometimes they completely ignore him like he's not there at all…"_

"This doesn't make any sense…"

"_Listen to me,"_ Kuchikukan pressed, _"we cannot stay in Seireitei. When you wake up we'll flee to the World of the Living."_

"Do you think they're just going to let us walk out the front door? Not only that but they probably have reiatsu suppressants on my by now. How will we ever even get out of the cell?"

"…_I could..."_

"No, that's not going to happen. How long has it been since you're change stopped? You can't, it will eat up too much energy."

"_I could break the restraints. You could do the rest from there, and you know it."_

"I could hurt people." She denied his plan.

"_But you wouldn't kill them. And they'd be thankful for that."_

"They won't see it like that and **you** know it."

"_You'd get those fights you wanted."_

"Bribery won't work!"

"_Most of squad 11 would be after you after 5 minutes."_

"Most of the Seireitei would be after me after 5 minutes!"

"_You wouldn't have to wear that choker…"_

"Yoruichi-dono* and Kisuke-sama* gave me this!" She reached up to touch the braided choker around her neck.

"_You could still keep it, but if it wasn't __**touching **__your skin you'd be able to leave the Seireitei like cake. How long has it been feeding off of your reiatsu? 90 years? And its consumption rate is increasing, in case you haven't noticed. You could probably fight a Taicho if it was off, and win."_

"I couldn't even tell… fine but if anyone dies because of this, your horse parts won't be the only **parts** that are missing." She threatened with a scowl.

"_I forgot how scary you could be Yumi-chan…"_

"Tch! You say that like it's a bad th-" Yumi was suddenly ripped from her inner world.

Opening her eyes she saw she was in a cell and from what she could tell from what little reiatsu she could feel around her, she was in squad one. Looking at her hands she sighed. She was right they had cuffed her with sekkiseki*

'You sure you can break this?' she asked her Zanpakuto.

'_Yes I'm sure.'_

She sighed silently; she didn't want anyone to see she was awake yet, 'Then let's get this party started.' Kuchikukan suddenly appeared in all his perfection, with a large lava rock from her inner world. 'What the fuck?' and slammed it down onto the cuffs, with enough force to shatter her bones. Well, the sekkiseki cracked but a few or her fingers were also broken somehow, and the rock from her inner world had been absorbed by the sekkiseki for its reiatsu. Using her unbroken fingers along with Kuchikukan's help with a metal bar from the support of the bed they cracked the rock further breaking it so it could release her wrists. Time was short now; people would feel her reiatsu even if she suppressed it.

'_Ready to go now?'_

'Just a sec,' she performed a quick healing spell that fixed her fingers temporarily. She reached up and took off her choker, a sudden wave of reiatsu filled the room, and she quickly put her choker inside of a hidden pocket in her shuhakusho. 'Yeah.' She then hit the wall containing her and it broke away. 'Whoa…' she then with quite some speed ran out of the barracks and headed to the Senkaimon*.

Three fourths of the way there, you can thank her now super strong reiatsu for that, the alarm finally went off to alert the Seireitei she was missing from her cell. 'Two choices: use shunpo and let everyone know where I am but get there faster, of suppress my reiatsu and sneak around.'

'_You know the answer. Here speed is the key, Yoruichi-dono would agree.'_

'Tch, fine.' She continued to shunpo to the Senkaimon. Getting there 3 minutes after the conversation, she headed for the portal, and almost didn't see the blade that flew past her. Almost. She jumped away at the last second and looked at the attacker.

"I'm leaving Oji-san. You can't stop me and you know it. So please let me leave, I don't want to hurt you." She said to her uncle. Sasakibe Chojiro.

Chapter End

**[A/N] So a lot came out in this chapter, like the major plot, and Yumi's zanpakuto, and that Yumi refers to Yamamoto as her dad. So that's the connection, but there's so much more that's goon got happen! Next time will be a fight scene. And I know I said the zanpakuto scene would happen later, but it just felt right to put it here while I was typing it up.**

**Oi*- hey**

**Hai*- Yes, affirmative**

**Inemuri*- Kido spell that puts people to sleep. Means: Forced slumber**

**Sempai*- some one's senior**

**Dono*-lord/ master**

**Sama*- more respectful version of –san, can be used for someone that is extremely admired.**

**Sekkiseki*- Spirit reducing rock**

**Senkaimon*-The gate that leads to the precipice world, or the world between the soul society and the world of the living, also with proper access allows for a straight transport between the two for shinigami.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review it would mean a great deal to me! And remeber to have fun! Cus if we don't have fun then we don't have anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Thanks to thablueGRRL for reviewing, and to WordsThatCancelEachOtherOut for adding to their favorites!**

**Please check out my poll to let me know if and who there should be a relationship with in my story. Lol the ones I listed are the ones I'm comfortable writing a bit of romance for, but if you think that I should use someone else you can PM me. Currently there are no votes so I'm just going to go along like their won't be, but leave several openings between characters just incase**

**Well today my debate coach was all "Your Extemping is totally awesome for a novice, so you're my new pet project so that we- you can break into finals and stuff" and I was all "… please don't kill me… you're an angry person with gavels." Then his face was all -_- so yeah frigging awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

**Previously:**

'**Two choices: use shunpo and let everyone know where I am but get there faster, of suppress my reiatsu and sneak around.'**

'_**You know the answer. Here speed is the key, Yoruichi-dono would agree.'**_

'**Tch, fine.' She continued to shunpo to the Senkaimon. Getting there 3 minutes after the conversation, she headed for the portal, and almost didn't see the blade that flew past her. Almost. She jumped away at the last second and looked at the attacker.**

"**I'm leaving Oji-san. You can't stop me and you know it. So please let me leave, I don't want to hurt you." She said to her uncle. Sasakibe Chojiro.**

He had a hard look to his face, like he was set in stone; adamant that nothing she said would move him.

"I'm innocent, Oji-san, but I can't help but feel that I'm not safe here anymore, especially after what happened to the Taichos a hundred years ago."

Shock flashes through his eyes before being replaced by steel. "Yumi," he began, no chan attached to her name, no endearment, "you're not helping your case by doing this, by acting out like this they will have no choice but to increase the harshness your punishment."

'So that's it then he doesn't believe me… after I've spent my entire life with him, he still thinks I would go so far as to attack Taichos…' she almost cried at this realization, "I can't stay here, there is something wrong with this place," she bit out spitefully.

"The only thing wrong here is that you had not been stopped before your attack," Tousen Taicho said appearing before Yumi with shunpo, drawing his sword. "Sasakibe Fuku-taicho, please report to Yamamoto Sou-taicho that I will have Yamamoto Yumi in custody shortly."

Sasakibe nods and shunpos off towards first division.

"You can drop the act now Tousen Taicho. I get it now," Yumi says quietly, "you're working with whoever it is that framed me. How else could you have gotten here so fast?"

"No one has framed you, Yamamoto Yumi, and anyone who I ally myself with has nothing to do with your crimes. Soon, justice will see that you've paid," he slashes at her. She dodges his slash and tries to get into the Senkaimon, but he shunpos himself into her way, slashing at her again with his zanpakuto.

_'Yumi, we need to hurry…'_ Kuchikukan says quietly.

'I refuse to **them **see what I can do,' she responds, drawing up he sheath to deflect a thrust that is sent towards her abdomen.

_'Then go into shikai* and distract him!'_

'That would give off too much reiatsu! If it didn't work, I'd be surrounded by shinigami in less than two minutes!' She argues, drawing her zanpkuto to block another slash, while moving to the offensive and thrusting at the shoulder of his sword arm with her bladed sheath. It slices horizontally through his deltoid, making that arm for the most part immobile.

Tousen has a shocked look on his blind face, "I was not aware you had two zanpakuto. To have such secrets, you truly do need to feel the wrath of justice," he spoke with venom.

'SHIT HE'S PISSED!' Yumi thought as she dodges yet another thrust, which soon becomes a slash leading into a parry. She shunpos across the battle ground and gathers her reiatsu, "Hado* no* go jyuu hachi*: Tenran*," she whispers and a tornado like blast flies from her hand towards Tousen. He dodges but not in time to hear her say "Bakudo* no nana jyuu go*: Gochutekkan*," past the wind. Thus as he tries to head towards her five thick pillars fall onto Tousen Kaname, one on each extremity, and a fifth on his head, pinning him to the ground. The pillars are connected by thick chains that hold them in place.

Thoroughly trounced Tousen is forced to admit himself defeated when he feels that Yumi's presence has left the Soul Society.

Not bothering to see whether he kido spell was holding, Yumi ran through the Senkaimon, into the Precipice World. She shunpoed as fast as she could, allowing her to reach the exist in just under two minutes, which allowed her to leave before dealing with the cleaner, which had been coming up fast behind her. She stepped out of the Precipice World and ended up floating, thanks to her reiatsu, above a river in a random town. It was close to sunset. Looking around she saw a nearby sign said Karakura Town.

'Well at least I get to know where I am…' Yumi thought. But she still didn't feel safe although she was out of both the Soul Society and the Precipice World. She took out her choker, her sense of normalcy, and placed it back around her neck. She immediately felt her reiatsu drop, it wasn't pretty after that, she almost fell in the river since her reiatsu was no longer supporting her in the air, but she somehow managed to land roughly in the grass next to the river.

She stood slowly, her body aching from both the harsh treatment and the stress she had suddenly felt realizing in full what had just happened. She had attacked a Taicho. She had attacked a Taicho, and won. 'Holy shit!'

'_I told you could do it,'_ Kuchikukan said smugly in her head, but she somehow felt that he also said it with pride.

From beside the river, she decided to fully repress her reiatsu, and hopefully find someone that could both see her and help her. However, after wandering around the town for about an hour, Yumi was about to give up and sleep in a tree, to get rid of her exhaustion, when she was alerted to a steady amount of reiatsu. The man emitting it was tall, darkly tanned, very well built, wore small rectangular glasses, along with small tight black braids, and a black handle bar mustache. He was carrying a bag of groceries, not that weird, but what caught her attention was what he was wearing. On his person was a work apron that said 'Urahara Shoten.' Call her crazy but she figured it had to be a sign from some god that she was supposed to follow him, so she followed quietly behind him trailing him by a good 50 meters, shadowing his turns solely on his reiatsu, and what little she could see.

After about five minutes, Yumi realized that the man was suppressing his reiatsu, but more than that was that his reiatsu had felt familiar to her beforehand. 'No way… that couldn't have been…'

She ran after him trying to keep track of him but for some reason she couldn't find him. Exasperated and exhausted Yumi looked around to see if she could find anyone, but no one was on the streets, and it was dark. Giving up she found a for the most part unoccupied tree to sleep in. Her only tree mate was a black cat with gold eyes that seemed to watch her intently, 'Gah, now I'm even thinking that cats are out to get me! Maybe all this is just a dream and I'll wake up and find myself in Unohana's office, of hidden under paper work… or maybe in my room… yeah that would be nice… ne, Kuchikukan?'

'_Indeed, it would be nice if that were the case, but then we would still not be talking,' _he said sadly,

'Don't worry the first thing I'll do when I wake up, be this a dream or not, is check in with you. I wouldn't want you to get lonely,' she teased him with a slight chuckle "Goodnight Kuchikukan," then cracking open an eye she hadn't realized she had closed she looked at the cat, "Good night kitty-dono." She then closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The cat watched her sleep peacefully, albeit, uncomfortably, before getting up and jumping out of the tree. From there the cat walked down the street and went down a side path before coming to a small shop. It entered the shop, and through a window, and then all that remained was silence well that was until, "YORUICHI~!" a cry of joy was heard throughout the night.

Waking up, Yumi felt surprisingly great. She was refreshed, her body didn't ache, she was in a warm bed, she- 'WAIT. Bed?' she opened her eyes, and nearly screamed when she saw she was in a small sparsely decorated, if you were generous, room, sleeping on a futon. 'What the hell happened last night! This isn't my room, this isn't fourth division, this isn't Tou-san's, Kaa-san's, Nii-san's, or any of my Oji-san's room, and I certainly don't think this is Sukebe's room. This isn't my office, and this sure as hell isn't the tree I fell asleep in last night! Kuchikukan! What happened!'

'_I'm sorry Yumi but I don't know. I had to recover after yesterday.'_ He responded.

Through a small opening in the door way the cat from last night walked in. "Oh, Kitty-dono! How are you? Is this your home?" she chuckled feeling a bit better, "So would you like to tell me how I got here Kitty-dono?" the cat seemed to smile at her, then again, she just woke up.

She heard a distinctly male chuckle and tensed. "Interesting, you show a natural curiosity, but seem to lack the enthusiasm to explore."

'…that sounds like!' she almost jumped out of bed, "My father always taught me not to intrude into people's homes, so while I have no idea as to how I got here, I think I might grant the home owner the privilege to their privacy, ne, Kitty-dono?" she said with heavy sarcasm, directing the end portion to the cat. The cat seemed to be enjoying the attention it was getting as Yumi began to pet it.

Another chuckle, and the door slid open, "You seem quite assured that my cat can understand you." A man in green steps in. literally, he wore a green shirt that seemed more like a robe that was cut off at the hips and tied in front, along with green pants. It seems only his accessories held anything but green. He wore a black coat with a white diamond trim along the bottom, and a white and green bucket hat that his messy blond hair stuck out from under, accompanied with this was a cane in his hand, and geta* on his feet.

Her breath caught. Then she whispered barely loud enough for her own ears to pick up, "Urahara-san…" her hands stopped stroking the black cat, and one of them unconsciously reached up to touch the braided choker on her neck.

"Kisuke, stop playing games," the cat said in a very manly voice.

"Yoruichi-dono?" Yumi said in disbelief.

"Oh, Yoruichi-san, you're the one sitting there pretending to be a cat," he responded to the cat.

"The jig is up Kisuke," she said then looked at Yumi, "It's been a long time, Yumi-chan."

"YUMI-CHAN?" Kisuke practically shrieks, "Where? Where is my sweet, sweet Yumi-chan!"

"Kisuke open your eyes!" Yoruichi ordered him.

"I still don't see her! You can't mean that this young lady in front of us is my small little Yumi-chan!" he argued with the cat.

Yumi was painstakingly disconcerted by all this adoration that was apparently directed at her, but not at her… she was also confused. 'Since when has Urahara-san ever referred to me like this?'

'_Maybe it's how he has come to think of you in these past hundred years.'_ Kuchikukan supplied,

'Maybe…' Yumi wasn't convinced, if anything she believed that Urahara was doing this on purpose to mess with her. 'Oh well, might as well be a bad ass while I'm at it.' Yumi stood, and walked towards Kisuke, although she couldn't see his eyes because of his hat, she could see his body tense, and his facial muscles tighten with uncertainty. Stopping a good feet before him, she noticed Yoruichi had followed and stood off to the side watching. She reached up and untied the choker from her neck with on hand, and grabbed on his with her other. Obviously he was curious because if he hadn't of wanted her to touch him she wouldn't have been able to, this she was confident about. Then she took her choker and placed it front side down into his hand so that it wouldn't consume his reiatsu, "Thanks for this. It's helped me more than I'll ever know." She gave him a small smile before walking over to Yoruichi, "So why exactly are you a cat right now?"

Yoruichi chuckled, "Am I not good enough for you as a cat?"

"No, it's not that, but I feel like if I hugged you as you are now, well, I might crush your adorable kitty body," Yumi said with a grin.

Suddenly the room was filled with smoke. Yumi coughed a bit, but almost broke out laughing and let's face it, nearly died from lack of oxygen. In front of her stood a very curvy, very naked, Yoruichi. While Yoruichi may have been grinning, Yumi could feel a dark aura coming from the cat woman. "What's so funny Yumi?" she asked casually.

Laughter subsiding from a tinge of fear Yumi decided why the hell not, "It's just I thought I might have to get a few drinks in you first before you started taking your clothes off for me," she deadpanned.

Kisuke had a nose bleed, nobody cared, let's face it; perverted shop keepers get nose bleeds.

Yoruichi started laughing, "Where did you get **that** sense of humor? I wouldn't have pegged the Sou-taicho as one to teach you those kinds of jokes."

Yumi was suddenly very quiet, "No, he didn't teach me those… You know, I'm going to go lay down." And she walked back to the futon and lays down, true to her words. Furthermore she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her head.

Kisuke, now a fully capable human, shinigami, being shot a glance at Yoruichi, who just shrugged her naked shoulders. They walked over to Yumi and sat on either side of her. Yoruichi, thankfully, did **not **sit down cross-legged. "Yumi," Yoruichi started, awaiting a response. All she received was some small movements and a sigh. "Yumi," she bagan again, "not that we don't care for you, but why are you here? You should be in the Soul Society."

There was shaking under the blanket. Kisuke carefully pulled the blanket to reveal a quietly sobbing Yumi. "What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I- I- I don't know… One minute I'm having a great day, then suddenly I'm accused of attacking Taichos." She gasps out between sobs.

"If you didn't do it then why are you here?" Yoruichi asks confused.

"I don't know, but Kuchikukan and I felt something just wrong with it all. I couldn't sense reiatsu at all; I couldn't even find Tou-san. And when we tried to escape, the first Taicho to find us was Tousen Taicho. He wasn't even supposed to be anywhere near there…"

Kisuke and Yoruichi shared a knowing look. But then Kisuke asks, "If Tousen was there then how did you get out?"

Yumi opens her eyes, and looks at Kisuke, who just happened to be sitting on the side she was facing, reaching out her fingers graze her choker that had remained in his hand. "This. It somehow made me stronger, and I was able to stop him long enough to get away. That and Kuchikukan was with me."

Yoruichi and Kisuke were both thoroughly bewildered by her last statement. They both had one question prominent in their minds: who was Kuchikukan?

Chapter End

**[A/N] This chapter is amazingly shorter than the last one, but I really didn't want to go too far into the relationship between the Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Yumi, that and next chapter I wanted to do the pendulum arc in relation to Yumi, so I figured here was the best place to stop.**

**Shikai*- first stage zanpakuto release**

**Hado*- way of destruction/ offensive kido**

**No*- used to mean number**

**Go Jyuu Hachi*- 58**

**Tenran*- A hado spell that sends a widening tornado like blast towards the target.**

**Bakudo*- Way of binding/ binding kido**

**Nana Jyuu Go*- 75**

**Gochutekkan*- A bakudo spell that summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin a target to the ground.**

**Geta*- traditional Japanese sandals. The clogs in the nickname 'hat 'n clogs'**

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'm a little iffy about it. And remember! It is what it is, until it isn't anymore, unless it was never what it was to begin with!**


	8. Chapter 8

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] So this weekend I have a debate tournament… should be fun! So today I almost killed myself for the stupid things that came out of my mouth… some had asked me a question and my response was "no matter how much chocolate pudding you eat, you won't get an answer" … I feel special…So I'm thinking of starting a Pastafarian club at my school… I mean they have a Christian club, why can't there be a Pastafarian one too?**

**Anyhow, please vote in my poll for a romance. **

**Also I would like to apologize, I never warned any of you that I'm not very good at writing fights, but I wrote them anyway, making them short etc. so to not put you all in too much pain. Most of this chapter is in dream mode, so to differentiate it will all be in italics, and to prevent confusion there are no Zanpakutos involved during this scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

_"Hahahahaha! Kisuke-san, you're so good at this!" a small girl with teal hair exclaimed running around playing tag with a tall, pale blonde man in a white haori*, a black shuhukasho, and geta._

_ "Ne, Yumi-chan, you better hurry up I'm catching up to you," Kisuke called out to her with a light hearted laugh._

_ "AHH!" the small girl tripped and landed on her face._

_ Quick as a flash the blonde appeared next to the fallen child, "Yumi, are you okay?" he asks picking hr up from the dirty ground._

_ For some reason the little girl looks very upset, fire burning behind her violet eyes, "Kisuke, you were going easy on me!" she yells and squirms out of his grasp, landing on his… bits, effectively making him howl in pain. "That's what you get! Meanie!" and she ran off feelings hurt, but feeling slightly satisfied that Kisuke was somehow suffering with her too. She wanders around Kisuke's division before coming along a bickering duo._

_ "You're an imbecile! How could you not have seen the answer in front of you, sitting on your very desk, no less?" A strange looking man with a white and black face was yelling at a small girl with blonde hair and freckles. Yumi was about to go to her rescue, like the little hero she was, when the small girl yelled back. _

_ "BOKE! I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT IT IS WE'RE LOOKING FOR!"_

_ "I can't work like this! I need a better assistant!"_

_ "I AINT YOUR ASSISTANT! BOKE!"_

_ "As if you could even be compared to something that useful…" he grumbled._

_ "What did you say?" she said quietly, Yumi felt waves of hate roll off the small shinigami, so she decided it would probably be a good time to intervene._

_ "Ohaiyo gozaimasu*!" she called over to them. They ignored her and continued to glare at each other trying to make the other burn to crisp with their nonexistent laser vision. "Gomenasai*, demo* I can't find my way out can you help me," she said to the girl with a low bow._

_ The blonde girl began to grumble to herself, still maintaining eye contact with the clown man. She sighed, feeling that the little girl was still standing there expectantly, "FINE!" she yelled at Yumi._

_ Yumi was so happy her plan had worked she didn't even mind being yelled at by the blonde girl, "Yay! Arigato* Onee-san*!"_

_ "OI! I'm not your 'Onee-san,' I'm Sarugaki Hiyori Fuku-taicho! Remember that kid!" she reprimanded the little girl. Then realized something, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"She shrieked at the child._

_ "Ano* I was playing with Kisuke-san, but then he made me mad so I left and got lost." She responded like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Hiyori was pissed. Her Taicho was __**playing**__ with a little girl while she was dealing with that freaky scientist. Then the girl kept going, "Now I think I'll play with Yoruichi-dono, she always plays much nicer than Kisuke-san, anyways."_

_ Hiyori remained silent but she was fuming. A few minutes later they reached the exit, and Yumi turned to her and bowed, "Thank you Sarugaki Hiyori Fuku-taicho," the little girl promptly ran off away from the 12__th__ division._

* * *

><p><em>A young girl with teal hair was running through a division in the Seireitei chasing a thin young woman with lime green hair and a pink handkerchief tied around her neck, along with a lieutenant's badge on her left arm. "Kuna-sempai! I'm going to get you!" the teal haired girl laughed.<em>

_ "Nuh Uh! I'm too fast for you" the lime head shouted back to the smaller over her shoulder._

_ "HEY! STOP MESSING AROUND MASHIRO AND GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled a very annoyed man with gray hair. Obviously he was old because he had gray hair, but he looked like he was in his early twenties. He was wearing a sleeveless shuhukasho and a sleeveless white haori; he also had a '69' on his upper abdomen._

_ "Kensei, you're no fun!" whined both the strange haired females._

_ "SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK MASHIRO! AND YOU!" he went to the little teal haired girl, "STOP COMING TO MY DIVISION AND DISTRACTION HER!"_

_ The teal haired girl began crying and ran into Mashiro's arms, "Kensei! You made Yumi-chan cry!"_

_ Kensei grumbled, and grabbled the girl from Mashiro and held her up in the air before him, "Stop crying. It's not going to get you anything in life, so stop crying and do something instead."Kensei gives her a really creepy smile as he tries to be supportive, "Okay?"_

_ Yumi couldn't speak. She was totally freaking out from that smile, like her head would implode if he didn't stop so she took his advice. She smacked the creepy smile off his face, with it gone, she replied, "Hai Muguruma Taicho!"_

_ "WHY YOU LITTLE-"he was about to go after the teal haired devil, when Mashiro suddenly thought it would be a great idea to jump on to his back._

_ Running away from the comedic duo, Yumi made her way out of the division._

* * *

><p><em>A dark skinned woman with violet hair and gold eyes was creeping towards a small girl with teal hair; with this woman was her associates a reluctant thin woman with black hair and dark eyes, and a tall blonde man with grey eyes. "Yumi-chan" the dark skinned woman beckoned.<em>

_ "W-what is it Yoruichi-dono?" Yumi replied._

_ "Yumi, we bought you this pretty outfit, why won't you try it on? It's all the way from the World of the Living." She attempted to lure the Yumi in._

_ Unfortunately for Yumi she felt guilty in the fact that they had gone to such lengths to acquire this dress for her. "Okay, Yoruichi-dono…" she said quietly._

_ As soon as the words were out, Yoruichi and the blonde had grabbed her and were taking her to a changing room with the dark haired woman following behind. "Oh Yumi-chan! This will look so adorable on you I just know it!" said the blonde happily, "Don't you agree Yoruichi-san?"_

_ Yoruichi chuckled, "Yes, she'll be the cutest thing in the Seireitei, Kisuke," she said with an evil glint in her eyes._

_ They quickly stripped the poor little girl of her black yukata, and began the tedious process of dressing the girl in a black ankle length skirt a long black tunic-like jacket, and a white straight-line corset. When they were done the small girl looked like a porcelain doll with blue hair. Truly, it was such a sight that the dark haired woman who hadn't been paying attention was shocked into silence. _

_ "Yoruichi-dono?" Yumi asked, "Why am I all dressed up?" she shifted uncomfortably. Yumi only ever got dressed up when she had to go out with Tou-san, Kaa-san, or one of her Oji-sans, so the idea of getting dressed up for the sake of it was completely foreign to her, as well as this style of dress, since she only ever wore kimonos*._

_ "Well, me and Kisuke had a bet. I said that if we dressed you up, you'd have a suitor within the day, Kisuke said you'd have five." Yoruichi explained with a shit eating grin._

_ "And Soifon said you wouldn't get one for twenty years!" Kisuke chimed in._

_ "Soifon!" Yoruichi reprimanded her with a small smile._

_ "Gomenasai, Yoruichi-dono." She said in her military voice, a small blush gracing her cheeks._

* * *

><p><em>"OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"<em>

_ "But it's so __**pretty**__!"_

_ "WHY YOU-!"_

_ "Taicho, why don't I handle the child?" Said child quickly hides behind the Taicho, grasping their haori tightly in case someone tries to pull her away._

_ "Ch, like I'd trust you with handling a plant; go away Sosuke, you're scaring her. Don't you have paper work?"_

_ "Hai, Taicho," Sosuke replied to his Taicho's order._

_ "Hirako Taicho," the child whispered, "Aizen Fuku-taicho scares me…"_

_ Hirako Shinji gives an exasperated sigh, "He tends to do that. He's just too creepy."_

_ "Yeah… I don't trust him. He always seems to be trying to get alone with people… and then afterwards they act funny…" the child continued._

_ Shinji looks at the girl with concern in his eyes. "You know Yumi, there's still so much we don't know about you, I'm not sure if you should be saying things like that. It could cause you problems in the future."_

_ "Things like what, Hirako Taicho?" Yumi asked._

_ "Things like how my Fuku-taicho is messing with people and other dark things like that. You're a little girl, you can be scared, but when you come to conclusions like that it can make people worry."_

_ "Why would they worry? I'm just telling them what I see…"_

_ "They could worry that we're having a bad influence on you, or that you could be potentially harmful to us."_

_ "I would never! This is my home!"_

_ "I know, but for now keep those kinds of things to yourself, and stay away from Sosuke, you're right not to trust him."_

_ "Hai, Hirako Taicho." Yumi looked confused, maybe not confused but thoughtful._

_ "Oi," Shinji called her attention back to him, "We friends right? When we're playing like this you can call me Hirako-san, instead of Taicho this and Taicho that. It gets pretty annoying." Shinji said to Yumi in the hopes of lightening the little girls mood, but somehow knowing in the future that he would regret it._

* * *

><p><em>There were colors everywhere. Colors and people. The people were in their finest kimonos, and there had never been so many different colors. A small girl with violet eyes looked around scared, overwhelmed and confused. She held on tightly to her Otou-san's haori so she wouldn't be swept away. But really she had nothing to worry about because very few people ever came near her Tou-san, most she considered family, others friends, but there were a few she was wary about.<em>

_ "Yamamoto Sou-tiacho, good to see you at squad six's New Year's celebration, as well as you're…charge." That voice struck the little girl to the core. She began shaking as she bowed to the man who had been talking to her Tou-san. She may have looked the part of the Sou-taicho's daughter, what with her elegant black kimono with a deep purple sakura* tree complete with a large white and deep purple obi that had an extravagant bow on the small girl's back. She also wore a black and white kanzashi*in the shape of a sakura blossom, along with the appropriate tabi and zari*, she even wore a slight amount of make up to bring out her violet eyes. Indeed, she looked every bit the part of the daughter of the Sou-taicho, except for her hair. It was a bright teal color that served as a constant reminder to everyone where she came from, the Rukongai. Although not everyone in the Rukongai had strange hair, when Yumi had first been brought to the Seireitei, word had gotten out about a small child from the Rukongai with teal hair that would be staying in the Seireitei. Her hair was a burden, not just on her, but her Otou-san as well since he had to put up with all the nobles that looked down on him taking in 'street trash' and raising her like one of his own. The man who had spoken to Yamamoto had been Kuchiki Ginrei, head of the Kuchiki noble house, and one of the people who had spoken out against Yamamoto taking her into his home, though not opposed to her joining the Seireitei when her abilities developed._

_ "It is my duty as Sou-taicho to come to these things," Yamamoto said with an amused voice, and a twinkle in his eyes, well the twinkle would have been there if his eyes were open._

_ "Of course," Ginrei said catching the Sou-taicho's amusement, "If you will excuse me I have more guests to greet." And he coolly walked away. Immediately Yumi's grip on the haori loosened. Only to tighten up again._

_ "Sou-taicho, so you're here as well?" Yumi knew this voice, it was Hirako Shinji, her…friend, she inwardly smiled at the thought, but only for a moment when she was then reminded of her terror, "Sosuke refused to allow me to not make an appearance, threatening to accidently spill ink on all my paperwork… [grumble grumble, unintelligible things, grumble] Oh you're there too Yumi," he spotted her behind the Sou-taicho via her hair._

_ She bowed to him, never taking her eyes off of Shinji's Fuku-taicho._

_ "It is my duty as Sou-taicho to come to these events," Yamamoto said directing attention away from Yumi, he could feel the grip on his haori get tighter and tighter as Sosuke walked towards them. Obviously, Yumi had already spotted the man who, unfortunately for Yamamoto, gave her nightmares._

_ "Right," Shinji said with his toothy smile, he looked at Yumi seeing the fear in her eyes, and turned to see Sosuke almost upon them, "Ah Sosuke, good thing you're here I was just about to go and then who would be here to occupy the Sou-taicho?"_

_ "I believe he has his…daughter with him, would she not suffice?" Aizen responded._

_ "She would if I wasn't taking her to get some candy from the table over there," he responded like this was the most obvious thing in the world, as he freed Yamamoto's haori from Yumi's death grip. Yamamoto cracked open an eye that basically said "If anything happens to her you can bet all that hair on your head will be burnt off" to this Shinji nodded slightly and shivered, picking up Yumi and walked towards the table that held the candy. When they were father away from the two Shinji spoke up, "I had no idea you were that scared of Sosuke. You didn't even acknowledge me! I'm hurt Yumi, really truly hurt," he teased her trying to shake her out of her terrified state._

_ "I… I… I'm sorry Hirako Taicho, I was… distracted…" She responded in a meek voice, her eyes never leaving Aizen and her Tou-san. _

_ Shinji sighed, "I thought I told you to call me Hirako-san," he quipped expecting a response but received none and noticed that her gaze this entire time had ceased to focus on anything other than Yamamoto and Sosuke, "Look Yumi, I know you don't trust Aizen, I don't either, but unfortunately Aizen isn't stupid enough to attack Yamamoto at a party filled with people. Not only that, but Yamamoto can take very good care of himself, that's why he's the Sou-taicho. So try not to worry so much right now." He said attempting to ease her fears._

_ Apparently it worked because she looked away from Yamamoto to Shinji, "Hirako-san, if you don't trust Aizen Fuku-taicho then why is he your Fuku-taicho?"_

_ "So I can keep an eye on," he said dryly. Then perking up, "Let's go say hi to some people? How's that sound?" he said picking up some candy off the table, putting it in his pocket. This may have been a 6__th__ division party, but he had seen Aizen put something down on this table earlier and didn't want Yumi to get it, well anyone really, but the only people that go to the candy tables recently have been Yumi and people that give her or that little girl Ise Nanao candy, and he didn't want anything Aizen had to give them getting to them._

_ Yumi noted that he had put the candy in his pocket and his wary glance at the table, but just like he said he should, Yumi refrained from saying anything about it she answered, "Okay, Hirako-san." Thus they made their way to several of the other captains._

_ "Oi, Rose, Love! Look who I found!" Shinji called over to them._

_ "Isn't she a little young to be you're new girlfriend Hirako Taicho? I think you should put her back where you found her," came a response, not from Rose or Love, but from Yadomaru Lisa, Fuku-taicho of Squad 8._

_ "Get your mind out of the gutter Lisa; you're almost as bad as that Taicho of yours. How you two can keep a little girl around and not have her come out for the worse I'll never know," Shinji's retort made its way to her._

_ "Hirako-san you're so mean~!" said the aforementioned Taicho of squad 8, already drunk. He looked at Yumi, "Hirako-san I didn't know you liked small women."_

_ Shinji was embarrassed and mad, embarrassed because the little girl he was holding probably thought all his friends were perverts, and mad because all his friends that had spoken so far were perverts. "Shunsui you're drunk shut the hell up."_

_ "Did he strike a nerve?" Rose teased as he sipped his sake._

_ "N-no!" Shinji stuttered not expecting this from Rose._

_ "Then why are you blushing?" Love asked disinterested._

_ "I'm not! I'm red because I'm pissed!" Shinji really was getting mad now._

_ "Those who most fervently deny are often the most guilty," Mashiro randomly called out from nowhere, making everyone get quiet and look at her, because she actually said something legitimately intelligent for once._

_ Then, from Shinji's arms Yumi said, "Hirako Taicho isn't a pervert, but he's mad because you are all acting like perverts…" She did it again, why couldn't she keep her observations to herself?_

* * *

><p><em>Something was wrong. The night was too quiet. There was way too much reiatsu in the air. What was going on? The small girl with teal hair left her bed and exited her room in her sleeping yukata. She could feel the reiatsu that was pressing down on her… It was Hirako-san's! Or what felt like Hirako-san's, either way it was worth checking out.<em>

_ She ran from outside her room to where his reiatsu was coming from, it was far away, luckily Yoruichi-dono had been teaching the young girl shunpo. Thus the small teal haired girl began using a technique far before she should of._

_ Soon she was close to Hirako-san, but she felt other reiatsus as well, Mashiro's was there, or what sort of felt like Mashiro's, it was much darker than it should have been much like that cat she remembered from a long time ago… there were others there besides Mashiro and Shinji; Rose, love, Lisa, Kensei, Hiyori, and another presence she wasn't familiar with, however all of them felt dark. The teal haired girl attempted to stop her shunpo but instead crashed into a tree, getting herself cut, bruised, and battered._

_ That's when she felt it. HIS reiatsu. Aizen Sosuke. She tried to control her thoughts, justify his sudden appearance in the area that Hirako-san and the others were in, but once she felt Hirako-san's reiatsu also change and the anger that made it rage out of control, she knew that Aizen must have done something. She ran to where she felt them, but stopped just out of sight when she saw Aizen standing off to the side and Hirako-san fighting what appeared to be one of Kensei's men. She stayed there frozen in fear watching as her friend fought and suffered, then just as Aizen was about to come forth and deliver a killing blow to Shinji, Kisuke came out of nowhere and stopped him. She couldn't sense his reiatsu at all, so she was freaking out a bit, but happy that she had the monster choker Kisuke had given her that ate her difficult to control reiatsu, the rest of which she was very successfully suppressing._

_ It looked like the man that Hirako-san had been fighting was going to fight Kisuke, when the Commander of the Kido Corps came into the picture, but suddenly Aizen called him off, and they left. The Commander and Kisuke both shot a glance to where the girl was hiding. Then she heard the word 'Hollowfication' and she remembered something Kisuke had told her during one of the tests he had run on her, that her reiatsu seemed to make hollows docile when close to her, much like the cat that she was found with was both docile and a hollow, it still baffled her, but she decided that if it would help she would try. Feeling no other reiatsu in the area she released hers, almost immediately all of the infected people that were lying on the ground with hollow masks half done or otherwise that were writhing calmed down a little bit, for which Kisuke sent her an appreciative glance. Then the Kido Corps Commander said something about forbidden spells at which point the small girl widened her eyes and ran away as fast as she could, but not using shunpo for the sake of not slamming into a building. She knew it was against the rules but she refused to tell on the Kido Commander! He was helping her friends so she wouldn't tell!_

* * *

><p>Waking up, Yumi yet again noticed the scarcity of any homely decorations in the room she had somehow claimed as hers. She hoped that meeting Kisuke and Yoruichi wasn't a dream… well that really wouldn't surprise her, apparently he mind thought it was oh so necessary to go through her memories of the people she lost a hundred years ago, so why couldn't it try to satisfy her by making up an experience with two of her favorite people? 'Kuchikukan?' she asked timidly.<p>

'Yes, Yumi-chan?' he asked with mirth. He legitimately thought it was hilarious how it seemed that she was going to wake up every morning thinking all of this had been a dream.

'Did we see Urahara-san and Yoruichi-dono last night?' she asked with more conviction.

'No…'he could hardly keep himself form laughing when he received a silent 'oh' from his master, 'We saw them yesterday morning.'

"Kuchikukan! That was a mean joke!" she reprimanded him out loud, causing her unseen babysitter to look at her strangely. It was a small girl with bangs in her face, and her hair up in pig tails, wearing a pink skirt and a shirt that said 'Urahara Shoten.'

"Um, miss are you alright?" the small timid girl asked.

Yumi turns to the girl not recognizing her and classifying her immediately as a possible threat. "Y-Yeah… how long have you been there?"

"Boss had me come in here early this morning to keep an eye on you."

"Boss? You mean Urahara-san?" She nodded her head, Yumi burst out laughing, "That man! He always finds some way to get in charge!" Yumi started to calm down "So… You're name is?"

"My name is Tsumugiya Ururu." She gave the strange lady a small smile.

"Yumi," she responded.

Ururu noted the lack of a sir name, but being Ururu was nice enough to let it slide. "Now that you've woken up Boss would like to see you," she said politely.

"Alright Tsumugiya-san, please lead the way~!" Yumi said with unnatural cheer. To this Ururu just nodded, and began leading Yumi to the back room where Urahara, Yoruichi, and the man she had been following the two nights ago sat drinking tea. There was a fourth cup placed for her that was still steaming.

"Ah, Yumi-chan it's good to see you're awake! Honestly I thought you'd sleep for another day, but Yoruichi insisted it'd be today…" he let the sentence trail off, instantly reminding Yumi of her dream, er, one of them. She began looking carefully around the room for any ruffles of pieces of silk that they might have missed, but then she realized these were professionals, they wouldn't be that careless. "Yumi-chan…" he began, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out where you're hiding it." She said like it was the most obvious answer.

"Hiding what?" Yoruichi asked with confusion.

"Nice acting," Yumi commented, "The dress, everytime you and Urahara-san are waiting for me you have a dress, and I've always believed old habits die hard, so where is it?" She demanded.

Yoruichi and Kisuke broke into laughter, no that doesn't cover it, they broke into hysteria, one would legitimately wonder if they lost their sanity. This was when the quiet man from the other night took over, "To my knowledge there are no dresses that have been set aside for you here. What we have called you here for is to determine what may have happened to cause you to be here." This man was very blunt.

Chapter End

**[A/N] Sorry for the late update! As I said I had debate this weekend so I was pretty busy… then there's the whole, how do I make sure to fit in the pendulum arc without messing it up too much… yeah…**

**Haori*- a hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit worn in Bleach the Taichos**

**Ohaiyo Gozaimasu*- good morning**

**Gomenasai*- I'm sorry**

**Demo*- but**

**Arigato*- Thank you**

**Onee-san*- Big sister**

**Ano*- Ummm**

**Kimono*-a Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children. The word "kimono", which literally means a "thing to wear."**

**Sakura*- Cherry Blossom **

**Kanzashi*-hair ornaments worn by women**

**Zari*-traditional sandals worn by both men and women, similar in design to flip-flops**

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to update on a regular basis soon, but unfortunately I'm a sporadic person… Please let me know what you think of my story or writing… eh. Remember to party hard and meat beautiful men/ women!**


	9. Chapter 9

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Well, hmmm, I changed the poll to yes or no to romance, but I'm pretty sure that I'll only include one if I hit a dead end in the story, unless people want one. So, after I posted on Sunday, I was hit with a thought, it felt more like a brick…, but a yeah it was a thought, it went something like this: "So it's been two days, and the Soul Society hasn't sent anyone to come after Yumi, that we know of, so what's going on?" thus this chapter. It's going to be the Soul Society, Taichos and co., their feelings / opinions, etc., and then a bit of foreshadowing at the end…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

**Previously:**

"**You can drop the act now Tousen Taicho. I get it now," Yumi says quietly, "you're working with whoever it is that framed me. How else could you have gotten here so fast?"**

** "No one has framed you, Yamamoto Yumi, and anyone who I ally myself with has nothing to do with your crimes. Soon, justice will see that you've paid," he slashes at her. She dodges his slash and tries to get into the Senkaimon, but he shunpos himself into her way, slashing at her again with his zanpakuto.**

_**'Yumi, we need to hurry…'**_** Kuchikukan says quietly.**

** 'I refuse to them see what I can do,' she responds, drawing up he sheath to deflect a thrust that is sent towards her abdomen.**

_**'Then go into shikai and distract him!'**_

'**That would give off too much reiatsu! If it didn't work, I'd be surrounded by shinigami in less than two minutes!' She argues, drawing her zanpakuto to block another slash, while moving to the offensive and thrusting at the shoulder of his sword arm with her bladed sheath. It slices horizontally through his deltoid, making that arm for the most part immobile.**

**Tousen has a shocked look on his blind face, "I was not aware you had two zanpakuto. To have such secrets, you truly do need to feel the wrath of justice," he spoke with venom.**

'**SHIT HE'S PISSED!' Yumi thought as she dodges yet another thrust, which soon becomes a slash leading into a parry. She shunpos across the battle ground and gathers her reiatsu, "Hado no go jyuu hachi: Tenran," she whispers and a tornado like blast flies from her hand towards Tousen. He dodges but not in time to hear her say "Bakudo no nana jyuu go: Gochutekkan," past the wind. Thus as he tries to head towards her five thick pillars fall onto Tousen Kaname, one on each extremity, and a fifth on his head, pinning him to the ground. The pillars are connected by thick chains that hold them in place.**

**Thoroughly trounced Tousen is forced to admit himself defeated when he feels that Yumi's presence has left the Soul Society.**

Feeling the Bakudo suddenly weaken, Tousen begins to try and break free. Much to his surprise, even though the target had left, her kido continued to work, but that alone wasn't what surprised him; it was still strong enough to hold him down.

"Need a 'ittle 'elp th'r Tousen Taicho," a slippery voice said.

'No not him… I really can't stand **him**,' entering Tousen's range of sight was a flash of silver hair. Tousen began to struggle furiously, raising his reiatsu in an attempt to disperse the kido. It failed, miserably.

"'ll take tha' as a yes."

Tousen felt the restraints move above him. He had no idea what had happened but somehow the pillars that had kept him pinned to the ground fell over releasing him, but still the pillars did not disperse, only the chains that held them together, that appeared to have been cut by his comrade's zanpakuto. "Ichimaru Taicho, what brings you here?"

"Well I was 'oping t' f'nd Yumi-chan 'fore she got 'way. Seems tha' I was too late, ne Tousen Taicho?" he drawled.

"Indeed," Tousen said, turning away from Ichimaru, the Senkaimon, and his humiliating defeat. He still could not fathom that he was defeated by a third seat.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Sou-taicho was walking through his barracks, when the alarm went off. Shunpoing to the source he found that the one of the holding cells located in squad one was in pieces. With little to no expression on his face he sunpoed to the meeting hall, and called a meeting with his fellow Taichos with several jigokucho*. Moments later almost all of them appeared in the meeting hall. The only ones missing were Zaraki, who would undoubtedly show up soon, Tousen and Gin.<p>

Unfortunately for them Yamamoto began anyways. He banged his cane on the floor to call order. "It has been found that the holding cell of Yamamoto Yumi has been destroyed, thus she may be loose in the Seireitei." Several gasps filled the room, Ukitake was wide eyed, Shunsui tipped his hat, and Unohana seemed to emit a dark aura.

At this moment Tousen appeared in the room, followed shortly by Gin. Tousen began reporting, "Sou-taicho, Yamamoto has escaped through the Senkaimon."

Byakuya stepped forward, "How do you know this?"

"I was there," Tousen replied.

"If you were there, then how did she escape?"Byakuya continued a small frown was hinted at by his stoic features. Zaraki entered at this moment, and took his place looking disinterested and slightly confused, if not annoyed.

"She is stronger than she appears, while she retained the rank of third seat, she was very much able to handle both my reiatsu and attacks. To hide such power, surely she should not have ever been trusted by the Seireitei." Tousen explained.

By this point Zaraki had taken interest in the apparent girl that could defeat a Taicho, even if it was a weak one like Tousen. "You talking about the third seat with blue hair in squad one?"Everyone, including Yamamoto, looked at him with eyes asking if he was seriously that stupid.

Ukitake spoke first, "Yes, we are discussing Yamamoto Yumi, third seat of squad one, and her current escape from custody."

"Che. All this for some girl that just went to the Rukongai." Zaraki mumbled receiving disbelieving looks from Aizen and Toshiro.

"But** why** did she run?" Ukitake continued.

"A better question is: 'Why was she being held?'" Shunsui corrected him.

"It was reported that she attacked several Taichos throughout the Seireitei," Yamamoto clarified.

"But who? I received no notice of this Sou-Taicho," Unohana said overly calm with tendrils of darkness creeping off her, threatening to kill Soifon and Byakuya with their evilness.

Byakuya, Aizen, and Toshiro stepped center stage.

"She attempted to run me through earlier today, but she ran off before I could catch her," Aizen elaborated on his behalf.

"Myself as well, she shot a high level kido at me and shunpoed away suppressing her reiatsu," Byakuya reported.

"She attempted to fight me with hakuda*, she hit me once leaving a bruise on my shoulder, before running off," Toshiro explained.

Unohana's, Shunsui's, and Ukitake's eyes were wide, and Yamamoto's opened a fraction of an inch. Their collective thought was: 'Yumi used **hakuda**?'

Komamura Taicho stepped forward, "Tousen, why did it take so long for you to get here," he asked with concern for his friend.'

"I was injured, and the bakudo she used to disable me refused to dissipate after she left," Tousen answered looking both chagrinned and worried.

Everyone's eyes widened, yes, Yamamoto's eyes were now in fact visible to the normal populace. Kurotsuchi Mayuri quickly recovered and began explaining his thoughts, "It could be possible that she removed the monster from her neck and allowed her reiatsu to temporarily increase to such a level."

"Monster?" Ukitake asked in disbelief.

"Yes, monster you imbecile! Urahara Kisuke created one for her when he was the Taicho of twelfth division, it was the basis of the eye patch that barbarian wears," Mayuri ranted jerking a thumb in Kenpachi's direction.

At the barbarian quip Kenpachi rolled his eyes and was about to speak when he was cut off.

"So you're saying she is stronger than a Taicho," Soifon clarified.

"For the time being, however the effects cannot be determined without more research and experimentation. However, if she has been wearing the monster since it was given to her and never took it off, she is likely to suffer from burn out before her abilities return in full."

"Then that is when we will retrieve her," Yamamoto ordered.

Kenpachi frowned; it wouldn't be any fun if the girl didn't have her abilities when they went to get her.

Aizen spoke up, "With all due respect Sou-taicho, we have no idea when that will be."

"Kurotsuchi Taicho," the old man summoned his attention, "You will find out when the most opportune moment will be for us to retrieve Yamamoto Yumi. Soifon Taicho," Yamamoto called to the Taicho of the 2nd division.

"The Onmitsukido will be watching for changes in the target," Soifon assured the Sou-taicho, but somehow her words did little to relieve the fear that began to grow in him, as well as a few of the other Taichos.

* * *

><p>After the meeting news began to travel fast throughout the Seireitei that the strange third seat with teal hair had fled the Seireitei and attacked several of its Taichos, many people claimed to have seen it coming, while others didn't know what to make of it, and still others were trying to hide their sorrows from the rest of their world.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting in a garden with in the 13th division, a tall man with long white hair and a white haori was sitting under a sakura tree with his companion. The white haired man's companion wore a straw hat, and an open pink floral kimono over a white haori, his hair was brown and he was sporting a fair amount of facial hair. While the white haired man may have recently been suffering from his consumption, he found that tonight he would rather hold a bottle of sake in his hands than his usual tea. Both men quietly drank their sake, sharing their pain.<p>

The white haired man spoke, "She wrote me a letter."

"Really? What about?" his surprised companion queried.

"She wrote about her 'eventful day.' She told me about how she met Zaraki, and how she got out of her paperwork, and then headed to the Rukongai and almost killed a squad 11 member for insulting her, and how her zanpakuto is speaking to her again, and then she wrote that she was going to go around and tell everyone…" he said fondly as he pulled out the letter from a secret pocket in his shuhakusho, and handed it to his friend.

"She didn't say anything about all that to me, but then again we didn't ever get around to what she had already done that day…" the brown haired man said finishing his cup.

"Shunsui, what did you do to her? She is just a little girl!"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Shunsui cried out comically, "**She **woke **me** up, and started going on about how I'd never get my Nanao-chan back if I didn't finish the paper work, and get rid of the sake in the office, and give Nanao the day off…" Shunsui explained, "You know Jushiro, she's not a little girl anymore. Apparently she can fight Taichos and win now."

"Her strength has nothing to do with her age. She still acts like a child, thus she is one," Jushiro countered sipping his drink.

"Jushiro, have you seen her? The way she acts? She's all grown up now…" Shunsui said poring himself another glass.

"What are we going to do Shunsui? Even if the charges against her are false, she still fled the Seireitei, and attacked Tousen Taicho," Jushiro asked looking deep into his sake.

* * *

><p>It was night time and the moon was out. Sitting outside of her room a woman with long black hair flowing down her back, stared out to the sky, drinking her tea. She was thinking on the recent events of her usually more calm life when she heard a sound behind her. "Isane, did you have another nightmare?"<p>

A tall silver haired woman walked up behind the black haired woman. "No, I couldn't sleep… Unohana Taicho?"

"Yes Isane?"

"I'm worried about Yumi…"

Unohana sighed, "Isane, do you trust Yumi?"

The silver haired woman stayed quiet as she pondered the question, "Yes," she finally answered.

"Isane, please have a seat," Unohana said sweetly, to which the silver haired woman sat down promptly, "Isane, I have known Yumi almost all her life, and these recent actions seem nothing like her."

Isane was baffled, her Taicho didn't have all the answers; surely this was some sort of mistake. "Maybe it wasn't her then, maybe this whole thing is some sort of mistake."

"No Isane, either it was her, or someone that wants us to believe it was. The only logical explanation I can give you is that in the long time I have know Yumi, whenever her zanpakuto has told her something was wrong she believed him and would do whatever he said. He is usually right, but from what I can understand her zanpakuto must have begun speaking to her again and told her to leave the Seireitei, regardless of whether or not she committed the crime."

"She trusts her zanpakuto that much?" Isane asked in disbelief,

"More than that, when she first arrived here she didn't have him with her and she lived off the advice we had given her, but once they made contact she began to change, her intellect grew and her senses bettered, not because of acquiring a zanpakuto, but because the zanpakuto spirit inside showed her how to be more effective. It could be said that her zanpakuto is her closet friend and ally. The type of relationship all shinigami should have with their zanpakuto."

"If that's true, then why did you say that they were talking again?" Isane asked confused.

"A few years ago something happened that has haunted Yumi. She killed several people, and her zanpakuto didn't stop her. He was so caught up in his own feelings that he failed to bring Yumi back to reality in time…" Unohana tailed off, "Isane try to get some sleep; we still have our duties in the morning." And with that Unohana stood and headed back to her room in the barracks. Leaving Isane more confused than she was when she arrived, standing alone in the moon light.

* * *

><p>In a seedy little bar hidden within the Seireitei three Fuku-taichos and an soon to be Fuku-taicho, though he didn't know it yet, sat at a table, two drinking their sorrows away, and two just drinking. Around the table was a petite black haired woman with violet eyes wearing glasses, a strawberry blonde woman with blue eyes and a huge chest, a red headed man with strange tribal tattoos adorning his body, and a black haired man with dark eyes, scars running down the side of his face, a 69 on his left cheek, and a line tattooed across his nose and under his left eye.<p>

The sat there drinking not really talking, that was until the blonde asked, "So what has you two so down?" which immediately caused her to receive death glares from the two dark haired people.

"My best friend just ran away from the Seireitei and was accused of attacking Taichos, gee Rangiku I have no idea, I guess I really should lighten up," the dark haired woman said, with venom dripping from her words, to the strawberry blonde.

The blonde immediately shut up seeing how completely out of character the Fuku-taicho of 8th division was.

"What about you Shuuhei? You've been really quiet,' the res head asked the dark haired man.

"Imouto* ran away from the Soul Society…" he said quietly, remembering the conversation he last had with her.

The red head and the blonde both felt really out of place now. Or at least they would have if the red head hadn't already been drunk, "I didn't know you had a sister! Is she cute?" the red head teased.

"Renji…" Rangiku warned. She may be an air head, but she could definitely read a room when she felt like it, and frankly a rock could read the vibes coming off the two dark haired people right then.

"Well? Is she? If she is I'll bring her back alright…" Renji continued. Unfortunately he was too drunk to see the fist that hit him, knocking him out. In fact Rangiku didn't see it either, and neither Shuuhei nor Nanao looked like they had moved. However, if Rangiku would have looked at Nanao's hands she would have seen the red marks from a punch gracing her knuckles. Feeling in danger of her life, and that of her red headed friend's, she quickly finished her sake grabbed her drinking buddy and left the two brooding Fuku-taichos to themselves.

Shuuhei mumbled out a thanks which Nanao waved off. Instead she asked, "Since when do you refer to her as imouto?"

"Before this whole mess, she had visited me and reminded me of the day that we agreed to be siblings… it just feels wrong not to especially now that she's not here…" he answered. "Since when did you punch? I thought that you always used that book…"

"I haven't since she left… she was the last person I hit with it before this whole mess, though I'm sure it'll change soon," she brushed it off casually. She was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol in her system. "I'm going back goodnight, Hisagi Fuku-taicho."

He nodded in return as she stood and left. He continued to nurse his drink for some time before he left to return to the 9th division.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Ikkaku!" a very tall man with black hair that had been placed into eleven spikes with bells on the ends, called to a bald- shaved head man drinking sake.<p>

"What Taicho?" he answered with a bit of attitude.

"What do you know about that blue haired third seat from first division?" the tall man asked.

"Never fought her, so not much, she was supposed to be pretty strong for a third seat." Ikkaku relayed to his Taicho, who mumbled some sort of acknowledgement. "Why you asking? Do you like her?" Ikkaku has had a bit much to drink it appears.

The death glare was silently sent his way.

"Don't worry Taicho; she's a good looking girl!" The drunken bald man continued, "I probably would have gone after her by now if she wasn't in that division of hers all the time."

Zaraki Kenpachi, Taicho of the 11th division, the arguably most feared division in all of Seireitei, realized in this moment that his men were idiots. "Baka*, she escaped the Seireitei today."

Ikkaku got quiet and thought. And thought. And thought. "Well you did always like playing chase with the Fuku-taicho."

WHAM

Ikkaku's face was now punched in, and Zaraki was stomping off.

"Ken-chan!" a small pink mass was running towards the tall, angry, (**[A/N] sexy as hell!**), violent man. "Ken-chan! Blue-chan isn't here anymore!"

"Eh?" Zaraki responded.

"Blue-chan left! I was going to finally ask her to play with me, and she left!" the small pink haired girl cried.

"Yachiru," Kenpachi gained her attention, he grinned, "I think we might get to go play with her soon, I hear she's strong."

Yachiru's eyes got wide with excitement, "Yay! Ken-chan is going to have fun with Blue-chan!"

From a distance you could hear Ikkaku laughing his ass off saying, "That's not all he's going to do with her!"

This was immediately followed by the sound of Kenpachi unsheathing his sword.

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto Sou-taicho."<p>

"Sasakibe Fuku-taicho, what happened at the Senkaimon?"

"…" Chojiro was quiet. He attempted to piece together the experience, but it really was almost too painful, "I reached the Senkaimon and attempted to stop Yumi from entering it. Then she told me she was leaving and I could not stop her, and that she didn't want to hurt me. I refused to move. Then she said that she was innocent, but she didn't feel safe here anymore, especially after what happened to the Taichos a hundred years ago. I told her she wasn't helping anything by doing this, and her response was that there was something wrong with the Seireitei. Then Tousen Taicho appeared. He said some bit on justice and her actions, then told me to report to you, I left, but stayed in the area, when I heard her say he could drop his act. That he was working with whoever framed her. That he couldn't have gotten there so fast otherwise. He denied it and then began attacking her, at which point I took my leave to report back, but you were already in a meeting."

Yamamoto looked at his Fuku-taicho with slight shock. He had never heard him speak so much before. "Very good, Sasakibe Fuku-taicho."

"Taicho?" Chojiro asked. The Sou-taicho looked at him expectantly. "What will become of Yumi?" he almost choked on her name.

"She will be brought back to the Seireitei and charged for the crimes that she has done," Yamamoto said without remorse. You'd think he was a bad guy but on the inside he was dying. Yes, he thought of Jushiro and Shunsui as his sons, but he had never raised a child before Yumi, by all rights she was his child regardless of what the noble houses thought. Although the nobles will probably have a field day with this information, it's probably already spread around the Seireitei if not further.

Chojiro looked at him with both sadness and duty in his eyes. This was the price they had paid when they joined the Gotei 13, they dedicated themselves to the law fore if they didn't then who would? That was squad 1's place, to lead the other squads down the path that lead to the safety of the Soul Society, and to catch those that strayed.

* * *

><p>Three men stood in a dark room, one had silver hair, one had purplish black, and the last brown. They were all distinct in their own way, but they all shared a common goal.<p>

"We may have to pick up the pace of our plans…" the brunette said.

"Why don' we jus' get 'er t' join us?" the silver asked.

"She knows; it would be too difficult to watch her. And she's very powerful," the third said.

"Yes, but for how long?" the brunette mused, "If we could break her when she's weak, she could make a valuable asset when her powers come back…"

"I don't believe that is wise." The purplish black haired man spoke again,

"Y'r jus' a 'ittle sore tha' she beat ya huh?" the silver teased.

"No, she deduced that she was framed and that I am working with whoever it is. And she also knew she needed to leave the Seireitei for safety. She's too smart for her own good," the purplish black haired man refuted the silver.

"Hirako used to tell her to keep her observations to herself, if that is what she has shared, there must be more. Kaname is right, she is dangerous. We will attempt to recruit her, the moment she refuses to cooperate we will get rid of her." The brunette finalized.

"Yes Aizen Taicho," the other two responded on queue.

Chapter end

**[A/N] So this was my Seireitei goings ons chapter. A little mixed up, but hopefully it allows a reprieve from the constant little this's and that's of my OC while still pertaining to the story.**

**Jigokucho*- hell butterfly**

**Hakuda*- hand to hand combat**

**Imouto*- little sister**

**Baka*- idiot**

**Thanks for Reading please review, and let me know what you think so far. Personally I felt that everyone was supper ooc… but that could just be my inner perfectionist talking… eh. So thank you to everyone who's read this far, it really means a lot to me. Have a great day, and may you be touched by his noodle appendage! Can I get a 'Ramen' from the congregation? Lol pastafarian humor…**


	10. Chapter 10

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Thank you to ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp who reviewed my last chapter!**

**So please vote in my relationship poll if you want there to be a love interest.**

**Well… I'm tired. So I'll type and sleep and read and learn and sleep. Maybe I'll eat too, you never know… decided to submit Yumi to another author who is doing an almost entirely OC story, it's called 'Shinigami: The Flash Forward Effect' by Keynn, from the job that they've done so far, it's pretty good. YUP! So let's hop to it then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

**Previously:**

"**Alright Tsumugiya-san, please lead the way~!" Yumi said with unnatural cheer. To this Ururu just nodded, and began leading Yumi to the back room where Urahara, Yoruichi, and the man she had been following the two nights ago sat drinking tea. There was a fourth cup placed for her that was still steaming.**

** "Ah, Yumi-chan it's good to see you're awake! Honestly I thought you'd sleep for another day, but Yoruichi insisted it'd be today…" he let the sentence trail off, instantly reminding Yumi of her dream, er, one of them. She began looking carefully around the room for any ruffles of pieces of silk that they might have missed, but then she realized these were professionals, they wouldn't be that careless. "Yumi-chan…" he began, "What are you doing?"**

** "I'm trying to figure out where you're hiding it." She said like it was the most obvious answer.**

** "Hiding what?" Yoruichi asked with confusion.**

"**Nice acting," Yumi commented, "The dress, every time you and Urahara-san are waiting for me you have a dress, and I've always believed old habits die hard, so where is it?" She demanded.**

** Yoruichi and Kisuke broke into laughter, no that doesn't cover it, they broke into hysteria, one would legitimately wonder if they lost their sanity. This was when the quiet man from the other night took over, "To my knowledge there are no dresses that have been set aside for you here. What we have called you here for is to determine what may have happened to cause you to be here." This man was very blunt.**

"Tessai," Urahara began.

"Urahara-san, it is important that we learn what we need to know," Tessai said brusquely.

With a sigh Yumi sat down in the spot provided to her, and picked up her tea. "What do you want to know?" She asked warily.

"Why did you flee the Soul Society? I know you tried to tell us earlier, but we need a clear answer," Yoruichi spoke up using Taicho voice.

Yumi exhaled loudly, "Might as well give you the whole story. My day started out normal, and I was bored, so I finally went to Unohana to get the day off for a mental health day. From there I reported to Sasakibe Fuku-taicho, telling him I had the day off. Then I went to a sake bar in the Rukongai, almost killed two 11th division members who insulted me and mistreated a girl, but I let them go back to the Seireitei. Then immediately afterwards Kuchikukan began talking to me for the first time in a long time," she paused when she saw the confused looks she received from the three people sitting around her.

"Yumi, who is Kuchikukan?" Urahara asked calmly, like he was talking to a child.

"Kuchikukan is my zanpakuto," she said obviously not expecting the question.

"Okay~!" Urahara said energetically signaling for Yumi to continue.

"Well, I was still at the sake bar, and Kuchikukan began talking to me again, so I was really happy and we promised to continue talking later, but I wanted to tell everyone what had happened first. So I went to Shuu-nii… Hisagi Fuku-taicho, and told him about my day, then to Ukitake Taicho's and wrote him a note about what had happened since he was recovering. Then I went to Suke- Kyoraku Taicho's squad to tell him and Nanao-chan, but we never got around to it, and then I went to 4th division to tell Unohana but I freaked out instead and ran away, and into Ichimaru Taicho. We talked for a bit, but left quickly to go to my quarters. Here's where it gets weird. There was some random dude in my room! I couldn't feel his reiatsu and I was a bit freaked out, so I told him to leave, and he did but then I went after him because I just let a creeper loose, but when I went outside I was surrounded by shinigami, and was being accused of attacking Taichos, and I heard Yamamoto's voice but I couldn't find him or his reiatsu anywhere! In fact I couldn't feel any reiatsu… but next thing I know is my vision is failing and Kuchikukan is calling to me. I ended up in my inner world where Kuchikukan and I discussed what happened… it was a while before I woke up I guess, but we decided that something was terribly wrong, and this reeked too much of Aizen, like what happened a hundred years ago, but I have no idea what he would want from me, so it was fishy. Yamamoto had said that I would be in a squad 1 holding cell, so we worked a plan to get out, figuring that they would probably have sekkiseki restraints on me, Kuchikukan said that he would help me out of those, and that I would need to take off my …monster… so we could escape. With this done, I woke up soon after, to find we were right. Kuchikukan somehow forced himself into existence and crushed the sekkiseki with a rock from my inner world, how that worked I'm not sure, but I think it was purely the force behind the blow that cracked them, then he took a bar from the underside of one of the cots and broke the sekkiseki open. Free, I took off the choker and broke out of the cell, and shunpoed to the Senkaimon. I was almost there when the alarm went off, so I kept going, but was stopped outside the gateway by Sasakibe Fuku-taicho, thankfully I didn't have to fight him, but I was forced to confront Tousen Taicho. I got lucky and was able to use kido to hold him down while escaped…" she finished with a thoughtful look on her face. "Tousen… was he the one from that night? The one that fought Hirako Taicho?"

Kisuke, and Tessai looked taken aback. They never expected her to remember that much about that night, in fact they had thought that she had arrived mere moments before them. "Yes, he was the one…" Kisuke responded gauging her reaction. He noted her grip on the cup she had yet to take a drink from, and her face went expressionless. 'So she is storing the information… interesting…' Kisuke took the monster choker out of his pocket carefully, and placed it on the low table they sat at, "You may burn out with this much of your reiatsu freely exposed after having the monster on for so long. We'll need to wean you off of it, if you would like to have it off."

Again a blank expression, "Okay," she took it and put it on, every one noticed the sudden decrease in her reiatsu, and widened their eyes, well everyone except for Yumi, who looked like she was about to fall asleep again, apparently the monster wouldn't let up on its feeding just because she had taken it off, in fact the opposite was true. The monster was ravenous and was attempting to eat its fill of Yumi's reiatsu. "Well, now you know why I left," she said tiredly, then looked at Tessai with a calculating gaze. She suddenly widened her eyes, and sat straighter, "You were the Kido Corps Commander," she stated matter of factly.

Tessai didn't know how to respond to such a blunt statement. "Yes, I was, before we had to leave," he worded carefully.

Opportunity shined in Yumi's eyes, "Can you teach me?"

"I currently have duties that I must see too, but I will look into it," he answered politically. He really didn't want to say that he didn't trust the girl, or her story. It seemed too easy, too perfect that she just managed to get out of that predicament.

Urahara saw the mistrust in the gleam in Tessai's glasses. "Don't worry Yumi, there are plenty of interesting people here in Kurakura Town~! I'm sure you'll find someone to train with~!" He said encouragingly.

Disappointment took over her posture, but her face again remained expressionless, "Urahara-san?"

"Hmmmm?" he responded pulling out his fan and covering the bottom half of his face.

Yumi looked at him. She didn't like that, the way that the fan hid his expression so all you could see was his eyes, that were aptly shadowed making it hard to read the muscle reactions around them. It just made it look like he was trying to hide something to her. "It was too easy. I didn't really think about it at the time, but recounting it now, what happened sounded too easy. What could whoever did this possibly hope to gain by letting me go?"

Urahara gained a serious expression around his eyes before lowering his fan, he was about to answer when Yoruichi cut him off, "When I was testing future members of my squad, I would pit them against each other and test their abilities in fulfilling the objective," she said thoughtfully looking deep into her own tea cup, "Whoever set this up may be looking to recruit you, or find a way to use you to fulfill their own desires."

Yumi sat there processing the information. 'If they were testing me, and I escaped that means I passed, but if I would have failed I would have been tried, and it may have been no bother to them either, so they must be a very good player at games like this. The perfect one for this would be Aizen, but what would he be planning to cause him to take actions like this? Should I lay extra low for a while? Should I even be in Yoruichi-dono's, Urahara-san's, and Tsukabishi-san's presence? That might be an obvious place to start looking, so if that's the case, I should probably, make my way into the lives of normal people to make it more difficult to find me…' She looked at Urahara, "I want to integrate myself into the community."

'That was way out of left field!' Urahara looked at her a bit put off, but grinned, "Of course~! But I have to ask your intentions for doing so, I wouldn't want you using the people here as meat shields." He laughed to himself, seriously wondering what was going through her head.

"I want to disappear. So I figure the best way to do that would be to settle down in a town like this that has a good bit of spiritual energy. The people here may not be able to see me but they sure can mask me~!" She smiled to him, feeling good about this plan of hers, "But in order to do this I will need a gigai*. Which I am more than willing to pay for," she made sure to add. She may have known him when she was little but time had gone by and to expect his help for free would have been stupid.

"Well, now that is settled, where will you stay? Hmmm?" Urahara asked.

"I will find a way, probably, I will find a place after I receive a gigai so that I can get a job and make money."

"What money do you have on you now?" surprisingly Yoruichi asked this.

"Unfortunately all I have is money from the Soul Society. But I don't think that's too much of a problem as it seems that many of these products, seem to come from the Soul Society," she had a sly glint in her eyes

"My, my! As sharp as ever Yumi-chan!" Urahara praised her, "Until you can find a place to stay you will stay here~! It'll be just like old times~! We'll dress you up, we'll play with you, we'll feed you things that the Sou-taicho said we shouldn't, but did anyways~!"

Yumi nearly passed out trying to keep herself from laughing, she failed miserably. She laughed so hard she nearly passed out anyways. This caused some strange looks from Tessai and Urahara, but Yoruichi was chuckling too. When she calmed down, Yumi explained, "I'm sorry Urahara-san, but it seems in the time that we've been apart my mind has grown foul."

Urahara chuckled in understanding. "Well, if that's all that was then I don't see any problems, do you Yoruichi?"

The cat woman looked at him with a sly grin on her face, "Kisuke. She's a third your age. Stop flirting with her."

Yumi and the cat woman broke out laughing at the aghast look that adorned the blonde's face, along with a small blush.

Recovering Urahara said, "Yoruichi, you're so mean! I would never put my sweet little Yumi-chan through something that terrifying!"

They really didn't know what to say to that, but as the three were talking, Tessai had been thinking. 'She saw it too, does that mean that she isn't innocent or that she is? And what about that strange feeling her reiatsu gives off? It's very familiar. I'm sure Urahara-san knows what he's doing, but I don't think I trust her…' Tessai watched the three interact, certainly there was sadness in Yumi's eyes, but she behaved so light hearted it almost seemed like that sadness was just mistaken for something else. Tessai decided, he would allow the girl the benefit of the doubt for now, but if she pulled **anything** he would stop her.

Yumi soon fell asleep at the table, after finally passing out from laughter, truly it was bound to happen. Thus Yoruichi took the girl to the room she had inadvertently claimed, and returned with a serious look on her face. "The Onmitsukido* are looking for her," she clarified, "I just felt their presence enter the area."

At this Urahara's face grew serious. "Have they traced her here yet?"

"No but they soon will. They are good at what they do, sooner or later they will find her; then we'll see what they want with her," Yoruichi decreed. She genuinely enjoyed Yumi's company even if she want a little girl anymore, Yumi had grown into the type of person Yoruichi enjoyed being friends with and this made her sisterly love for Yumi all the stronger even if she hadn't seen her in an hundred or so years.

"Then it seems I will need to make a phone call~!" Kisuke replied light heartedly though his thoughts were grim.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Goat face the phone is for you!" a young orange haired teen called to his old man.<p>

"Oh Misaki! My beautiful wife! Our son has no respect for his father! Where did we go wrong?" the dark haired man now known as goat face cried comically.

"Whatever I'm leaving," the orange haired teen said disinterested.

"Remember Ichi-nii dinner is at seven!" a small brown haired girl called to her older brother as he walked out the door.

Stepping outside, the young orange haired teen sighed, he really hated it when his dad acted like that. Unfortunately for him he still has another month of it before school starts back up again. He walked around his town for a bit trying to ignore the things that he saw, he really never knew if the people calling out to him were ghosts or actual people so he decided to ignore all of them unless they called his name.

"Ichigo!" what do you know someone was calling his name.

Turning he saw a girl with short spiky black hair running towards him, "Oi Tatsuki! What is it?"

"I was just walking by and I saw you. What have you been doing with your break so far?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nothing much," came the reply.

"Then you should come by the dojo! It would be great to see you there again even if you are a cry baby," she teased him.

"Oi! I'm not a crybaby, there's no point in it!" he argued.

So the two traded their witty banter and caught up while walking around Kurakura town until they reached Tatsuki's dojo.

* * *

><p><em>[Yumi's POV]<em>

_Footsteps. Who was moving? Was it me? I haven't moved yet._

_ A young girl walks towards before me, the color bleached from her by the moon light, "Who are you?"I ask. No answer. "Are you okay?" I try again. Still no response._

_ The young girl continues walking past me, I can see fear in her large violet eyes; they are the only things that retain color as everything is shaded in hues of grey. She stops before a door and timidly knocked. She waited a moment, and talked to the door, "Taicho?" No she was talking past the door to someone inside. But something was wrong… her voice was distorted, it sounded like she was talking under water, but somehow her words had reached me._

_ There is a shifting sound on the other side of the door. I move out of view but still retain full view of both the door and girl. The door slides open from the inside, 'wait when did I get to the Seireitei?' I notice the location._

_ "You really shouldn't be walking around at this time of night," a man with long hair says to the girl. His voice also sounds like its underwater and his face is hidden in shadow. He picks up the little girl and heads inside closing the door behind him._

_ With the sound of the shutting door my world goes dark. I try to move but something unseen is holding me tightly, so tightly I can't even twitch my fingers, suddenly my vision fills with an image: the long haired man. He is holding me tightly to his chest as he walks through his home. I try to move but my body won't respond. This. Is. Unacceptable! I mentally scream in frustration as I try to tell him to let me go but all that comes out is "Taicho… he scared me again." Weak! What weak words! What the hell!_

_ "Really…" his tired muffled voice echoes throughout my head. That voice… is definitely clearer now… it sounds familiar… why can't I place it? "What did he do this time?" he asked me concern hidden behind his feigned disinterest._

_ "He tried to kill me… I kept running but every time I turned he was there swinging his sword… it… it had b-blood on it…" my voice said. I mentally widen my eyes, what am I just along for the ride? Don't I get any say in what happens? What if this dude is some kind of rapis- wait. What the hell happened to the little girl? Did he do something to her? I'll kill him!_

_ He looked at me with wide eyes, "Don't worry {gurgle}, I won't let him get you." He says to me with concern and what looks like a little bit of devotion._

_ What is this, Why do I feel safe? Why am I relieved? Who is he? The little girl called him a Taicho… The only Taicho I know of that has hair as long as his would be Hirako-san. "Arigato, Hirako Taicho." The words leave my mouth and my eyes widen, did I say that or did my body…? My head descends to his shoulder, and I listen to the swaying of his hair as he continues walking. I try to listen for anything else, an owl, a scuffle of feet, but all I can hear is his hair rustling against the back of his clothes._

_ "I'm guessing you want to stay here tonight," he says softly, stoking my hair gently, "seeing how you ran all the way here," he seemed to say more to himself than to me._

_ "Hai, Hirako Taicho," I whispered. 'Freak Out Time! This is Hirako Taicho? I certainly didn't say that, so it has to be right?'_

_ He puts me down gently on a futon, "I thought I told you that when it's just the two of us that Hirako-san was fine, jeez, don't you listen?" he asked in what seemed to be light heartedly. His voice was clearing up, he was sounding more and more like Hirako Taicho, and his face was slowly coming out of shadow._

_ "Gomen ne*, Hirako-san," I say tiredly, as I'm suddenly hit with waves of sleepiness. Finally Hirako stood before me, I could see his appearance in full; he looked just like he did a hundred years ago. _

_ "Good night, Yumi-chan," his voice says to me as he exits the room,_

_ I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a sword drawn; I turn towards the sound. Before me is Aizen Sosuke, sword drawn and a self satisfying smirk plastered across his face, "Good night Yumi," he says as he brings his blade down on to my body and I scream so hard my throat feels raw._

* * *

><p>[Normal POV]<p>

Yumi starts screaming her lungs out causing the inhabitants of the Urahara Shoten's blood to curdle. There was a reason she never screamed, that reason was it sounded like mouse dying through a megaphone; loud, sick, and wrong. Thus it was perfect if you were about to meet your utter demise at the end of Aizen Sosuke's blade, like Yumi truly believed she was, except she wasn't. Everyone rushed into her room trying to figure out what was making that god forsaken sound. Everyone except for one person who strolled in to the room, telling everyone to leave and that he'd take care of it, causing him to get strange looks from Kisuke and Yoruichi, and simply annoyed looks from Tessai and a red haired boy, and finally a questioning look from the small Ururu. Pushing the others out of the room as fast as he could, the man then quickly walked over to the still screaming Yumi and grabbed her hand and sat down next to her, this immediately caused her scream to soften. "Yumi," he said softly to her, "wake up, it's just a dream."

Yumi stops screaming and opens her eyes and immediately sits up and takes in her surroundings with fear in her eyes. She stops when she sees the man sitting next to her. "No…" she whispers out.

The man looks at her with confusion, "What do you mean no?" he asks a bit peeved.

"Your hair… it's short… but… it was so **pretty**, why?" Yumi can hardly breathe.

"You wake up screaming and the first thing on your mind is my hair?" he asks incredulously, annoyance showing in his brown eyes.

Yumi gets quiet, "It was just a nightmare, you don't expect me to make something of it do you?" she asked in dubiously.

He gave her a stern look, "You and I both know that you only scream when he's involved. So, what did he do this time?"

Yumi's dream instantly flooded through her, and she chuckled lightly, making the man sitting next to her give a questioning look, which she waved off. "He tried; no he probably **did** kill me."

The man quirked an eye brow, then sighed an embraced Yumi, "Don't worry Yumi-chan, I won't let him get you," he said quietly into her hair.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I hope your right, Hirako Taicho."

"Tch. I'm not a Taicho anymore Yumi-chan," he sighed and let her go.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Hirako Taicho," Yumi retorted, keeping the fact that people had still called her Yumi-chan in the Soul Society to herself.

"Like that matters," he said.

Yumi sighed in defeat, and smiled at him, "It's really good to see you again, Hirako-san."

"Yeah… wish it was under better circumstances though."

"So Urahara-san told you then?"

"That's why I was here; he had a favor to ask."

"If he wants you to do something dangerous, I think you should, it would be good for you in your old age to get your blood pumping again," Yumi teased him.

Shinji's eyebrow began twitching and a vein was popping out on his forehead, "What'd ya say, Yumi-**chan**?" he was mad.

"I said you're a wonderful, delightful, amazing **old man** that should have fun" she responded light heartedly egging him on, Shinji always was self conscious about his age.

"Fun huh? Then let's have a **friendly** fight," he said wanting to beat some respect into the teal haired girl before him, "What are you an 8th seat? That's where your reiatsu is right now."

To this Yumi made a big 'X' with her arms, "No can do Hirako Taicho, I don't want to get caught. I thought they explained everything…?" She trailed off and made the sentence a question, not bothering to correct him in his assumption, "So what did Urahara-san want to ask you for?" she asked to the annoyed look that took over blonde's features.

Chapter End

**[A/N] well that was chapter 10. I wanted to put the story into a more concrete time period because this entire time I've been using 'a hundred years ago' as a reference to the entire pendulum arc bit which is basically form Kisuke getting promoted to the hollowfication, and fleeing the Soul Society. So now it's definite that the story is currently one month before the start of ichigo's school year, putting the story roughly three months before the SS arc.**

**Gigai*- a prosthetic body for shinigami to use to interact with living people.**

**Onmitsukido*- the stealth and punishment force from squad 2**

**Gomen ne*- I'm sorry**

**Thank you for reading! Really it means a lot, please let me know what you think, and remember there is a direct correlation between overall global temperature and the number of legitimate pirates on the planet!**


	11. Chapter 11

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Thank you to animefreakv23 the beast and Shepard Cousland for alerting and favoriting my story! And thank you Shepard Cousland for Reviewing!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been posting I've been busy with school, and then I got sick… and sick for me= sleep for 24+ hours sporadically over 2 days or till I feel slightly human again.**

**Yeah… poll is still up for romance… um… I wrote a one shot… please don't judge me. I promise there are no fried Twinkies… I do however make the promise that there will be NO interaction between Ichigo and Yumi. I'm just going to use Ichigo and co. to represent the timeline the story is going through.**

**Well, past my tenth chapter, kind of a big deal for me so thank you to those who have read this far! It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

**Previously: **

"**Then it seems I will need to make a phone call~!" Kisuke replied light heartedly though his thoughts were grim.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback(?)  Change Setting]**

"Oi! Shinji! The phone is ringing boke!" a very angry looking girl with blonde hair yelled to a tall man also with blonde hair, who happened to be sitting on the couch that was placed inside their strange home.

"You're able to get yourself!" he shouted half heartedly, acting too lazy to actually look at her. Shinji was bored. He'd been bored for the couple of decades, but what could they do about it.

"THE PHONE'S FOR YOU, BOKE!" the blonde girl yelled out to him.

Shinji was about to respond when a sandal connected with his face. "What the hell!" Shinji roars, seeing a glaring Hiyori that's missing a sandal.

"ANSWER THE PHONE BOKE!" she yelled at him.

"Jeez Hiyori!" Shinji stood up and went to the phone. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Ah Hirako-san! What a pleasure! Good to hear from you~!" the voice on the other side said.

Shinji sighed audibly into the phone, "Urahara, you called me, remember?"

"Of course~!" the seemingly whimsical shopkeeper said.

Another exasperated sigh from Shinji, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Silence, "Well…" Kisuke began, "Is it possible to talk to you in person?" changing his mind, not wanting to discuss such a… tender, situation over the phone.

Shinji rubs the back of his neck tiredly, "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh good~! Come to my shop as soon as possible, and dress nicely~!" the happy go lucky shop keep said in a sing song voice before hanging up with a resounding 'click.'

"So who was it?" Otoribashi Rojuro asked his fellow blonde.

"Urahara," Shinji states, "apparently he's got something important to tell me."

Rojuro, or Rose as most call him, raised an eyebrow at this. "It's been a while since he's wanted to talk to us…" he trailed off attempting to remember when the last time actually was.

"And that was when he was asking for something," Shinji grumbled out. It's funny how favors bring people together. "Whatever, I'm gonna go see what he wants," Shinji said leaving Rose in his thoughtful state.

Exiting the warehouse, Shinji quickly slipped through the barrier surrounding it, and began walking further into Kurakura town headed to the shop owned and managed by Urahara Kisuke. Shinji walked agonizingly slow, it wasn't that he didn't not like the shop keeper, but well he didn't like him too much either, they both had been betrayed by the Seireitei, labeled traitors, the works, but Shinji didn't really trust him. And he was being cryptic, which drove him up the wall whenever he wasn't the one doing it.

It took Shinji a good twenty minutes to make it to the Urahara Shoten. He entered through the front continuing with his lazy gait, until he found Tessai towards the back of the shop. "Hirako-san the boss is waiting for you in the back room; this way please," the tall man ushered Shinji to the room that had been used for Yumi to spill the beans.

Hirako noticed a familiar lingering reiatsu in the room, but couldn't quite place it. He looked to the blonde man dressed in green, "So what did you want to talk about Urahara?"

"Ah~! Hirako-san, I'm glad you could come, please take a seat~!" Kisuke said happily.

Sighing Shinji sat down across from where the blonde was seated at the table humoring the shopkeeper.

"Well, Hirako-san, how have you been?" Kisuke asked.

"…"

"Good, good~! Always nice to hear good news!" Kisuke continued.

"Urahara…" Shinji began.

"So down to business, yes?" Kisuke cut him off. Shinji sighed and nodded, raising his hand to his brow and rubbing his temples. Kisuke responded by pulling out his fan, "Hirako-san, I have come into contact with a friend of ours," he began and covered the bottom half of his fan, while watching Shinji for a reaction.

Shinji quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, they didn't have many mutual friends. In fact Shinji couldn't think of any that wasn't a part of their mess or visited on a regular basis. "Who?" he asked.

Kisuke looked at him searching for something in his face. Shinji had no idea what the man was looking for so he simply raised his eyebrows slightly in expectation. "Yumi," was all Urahara said. Shinji was confused, he tried to hide it but the disoriented look in his eyes gave him away. "Do you remember her?" Urahara asked seriously.

Shinji was internally freaking out. 'Yumi? I don't know a Yumi! Well there was my first love Yumi 12 years ago, but I seriously doubt he knows her… or about me and her. But this is Urahara… Dammit! Who the hell is he talking about!' Shinji shot Kisuke a mistrustful glance, but tried to play it cool, "Ah Urahara-san, could you be more specific, I know too many for my own good it seems, what with being so popular with the ladies."

Urahara almost laughed. 'False', he chuckled behind his fan, which totally counts, but he humored Shinji, "We knew her in the Seireitei, Hirako-san," he prompted.

Shinji thought back. He remembered the Seireitei easily, but a person named Yumi really didn't come to mind. He knew Aizen, that bastard was always on his mind, the other captains that had been there, even a few low ranked shinigami, and some souls, but a Yumi. Not a clue. "Nope, I got nothing. Wait is she pretty?" Hirako asked.

Kisuke snickered, "Ah, yes she is quite pretty, in the past she must have been the cutest person in the whole Soul Society~!" Kisuke sing-sang out at the fond memory of the cute little girl.

"You can't be talking about that soul at the bar could you?" Shinji was utterly confused.

Kisuke frowned slightly at the blonde's failure to remember, but Shinji never saw since Kisuke was still hiding behind his fan, "Yare yare, Hirako-san~! How could you forget adorable, innocent, and lovable Yamamoto-chan~?"

Shinji nearly fainted, "WHY ARE TALKING ABOUT THE OLD MAN LIKE THAT? He's not adorable! He's not innocent! He's not cute! He's not lovable, and HE SURE AS HELL ISNT A WOMAN! What is **wrong **with you!" Shinji was freaking out thinking that the blonde had finally lost it, 'Not only is he referring to the Sou-taicho as a woman, a innocent and cute woman at that, but also he's come into contact with that man! Kisuke should be dead! What the Hell is going through his head!'

Kisuke couldn't help but laugh at Shinji's outburst, disappointing as it was, "Hahahah Hirako-san, you're getting warmer~! But you're still not there yet~! The Sou-taicho, had a daughter remember?"

Shinji looked at Kisuke like he was still crazy, "the old man never…" he trailed off as recognition took over his features. Memories came flooding back: teal hair, violet eyes, eyes that always seemed to be crying when he saw them, eyes that were always curious, always scared, a small girl, a strong reiatsu, innocent expressions, strong beliefs, and a flippant attitude. He remembered her, why did he forget? They were friends; he'd said as much himself many times. But he never once thought on the young girl once he was in the world of the living. He was always thinking of that bastard, Aizen; how he'd kill him, get revenge. The Soul Society didn't matter anymore to him, was that why he forgot? Because he considered all shinigami enemies, and Yumi-chan was destined to be a shinigami? Shinji looked straight at Kisuke, "What happened to her Urahara-san?" he asked lightly, digging for details. 'The Sou-taicho would never have sent his own on a mission to look for us, heck after the first few years they had stopped looking altogether, so why was she here?'

"She's here, but Shinji…" Urahara called for his complete attention, even dropping his fan a little, "It's not the best circumstances for her right now," he warned.

"What happened, Urahara?" Shinji asked dead serious.

Urahara let out an over the top sigh, "It seems she has gotten herself into a bit of trouble." Shinji's expression begged him for details, his posture held a threat that he intended to fulfill if he didn't get the information, and Urahara in his infinite wisdom, decided that it would be a good idea that the two former Taichos not fight while the Onmitsukido were in Kurakura Town. "Yoruichi has informed me that the Onmitsukido are here, most likely perusing Yumi, Hirako-san, she has most likely been labeled a traitor by the Soul Society. It seems that they haven't located her yet, and Kurotsuchi has told them, no doubt, that she will burn out soon, so they must be waiting for this so they can capture her," Urahara relayed in perfect seriousness.

"Shit… What could she have done? She loved the Seireitei, so what could she have done to cause all of this?" Shinji asked slightly distraught.

"The Seireitei is under the impression that she has attacked several Taichos, or that's what she told us. I'm not sure that we can trust her, but she has yet to do anything to make me believe otherwise," Urahara explained, "She noticed that her escape was too easy, I agree. The way she explained it, made it appear that the odds were against her, but miraculously was able to escape, something just doesn't add up." Shinji nodded in silent agreement, Urahara continued, "Yoruichi seems to think that whoever is pulling the strings behind this is testing Yumi," Kisuke Said darkly.

"What do you mean test?" Shinji asked suspiciously, Urahara was right things just weren't adding up.

"I mean that they are trying to see if she would be a good ally to have," a black cat walked in talking in a manly voice.

Shinji thought for a minute, "…can I see her?" he asked.

"She's asleep in the back," Yoruichi replied, wanting to see his reaction.

Shinji simply smiled and nodded, he then stood up and gestured to the doorway, "Lead the way."

Yoruichi sauntered back out of the room with Shinji and Kisuke in tow, "Before you see her," Yoruichi began shooting a careful glance back at the two, "remember that it's been roughly a hundred years."

Shinji shot Kisuke a questioning glance. "You'll understand when you see her," was Kisuke's reply attached with a creepy smile. Shinji was kind of worried now.

They reached the door, and Kisuke opened it slightly so they had to file through one by one, beginning with Yoruichi and ending with Shinji. Looking around as he entered Shinji noticed the room was sparsely decorated; in fact all that was really in there was a futon that was currently occupied. Shinji couldn't see her, but he was willing to bet the person in the futon was Yumi. He moved closer to her and sat down beside the futon. He pulled back the cover slightly so that he could see her face, and had a sharp intake of breath. Laying in the Futon was a young woman roughly the age of twenty two in appearance, with short messy teal hair and lightly tanned skin. He couldn't tell what she was wearing, but he was sure it was a shihakusho. This definitely wasn't the Yumi he had left back in the Soul Society.

He looked at her a little longer, applying the face to the name, trying to get it to click, before standing and walking to where Urahara and Yoruichi were by the door, "So what did you want from me Kisuke?"Shinji sighed out, defeated.

"We need to hide her presence from the Onmitsukido," he simply stated in response.

"I don't know what the others will think about this," Shinji warned seeing the implied message.

Urahara motioned for them to exit the room, as they walked Urahara continued, "They've all met her aside from Ushoda-san, but I don't think he'd be that opposed to her presence."

"That's not the point," Shinji corrected him, "She's in trouble with the Soul Society, and they're actively looking for her. If we take her in, that means they're looking for us."

"Please think on it, and ask them Hirako-san, I'm sure they'd love a new face~!" Kisuke said with mirth.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream. Everyone in the Shoten felt their blood curdle, and rushed towards the source, except for Shinji. With his memories now intact, he knew what was happening, and he strolled back into Yumi's room.

* * *

><p><strong>[Present Previous Setting]**

"So he wanted to know if you guys would take me in?" Yumi clarified.

"Yup, that about sums it up!" Shinji responded.

"Gah! He's already trying to get rid of me! The old man just can't take my awesomeness I guess," Yumi sighed disappointed but not defeated.

"Ch. I don't even know if we will be able to take you in. I have to talk to the others first," came Shinji's response.

"Oh," Yumi looked down at her hands in thought, "But… I still need a gigai so for now I guess I'm stuck here," She gave him a grin.

Shinji gave her an exasperated look, "Well I need to be heading back now," he said standing up, "Be good for Urahara-san," He ordered.

Yumi laughed, "Always~!" She said as Hirako exited the room. Sighing Yumi stands up and stretches. 'Kuchikukan, why is everyone being so weird?'

_'Yumi, think about this. You haven't seen them in years, and now you just pop back into their lives.'_

'I guess you're ri-'

_'You never called, you never wrote! You left them in their loneliness!'_

'Kuchikukan! You're so mean to me!'

_'No, what was mean was you drinking the last of the tea and not telling anyone.'_

'…it wasn't that mean… maybe a 3 on the mean scale…'

_'Liar. It had to have been a 4.'_

'That's being a little unfair isn't it? I mean there was more already made!'

_'Did you ask if you could even have it?'_

'No but it was the middle of the night!'

_'Excuses, excuses. How anyone puts up with you I'll never understand.'_

'But… you put up with me…'

_'…'_

'That's what I thought!'

_'Silence Mortal! I am the Great and Powerful Kuchikukan! Feel my wrath!'_ he roared in her inner world, a small breeze went through the room.

'Gah! Scary! I'm sorry almighty Zanpakuto Kuchikukan! I'll never tell you when you're wrong again! I'll let you rot in ignorance, oh omnipotent Kuchikukan!' she retorted, sarcasm falling off her like maple syrup.

_'Good to see you've finally learned your place,'_ Kuchikukan grumbled out, in mock seriousness.

'Oh look! Sugar cubes!' Yumi cried out mentally to him.

_'WHERE?' _Kuchikukan cried out attempting to find them.

Yumi's only response was a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>[With Shinji]<strong>

Shinji made his way back to the warehouse deep in thought. 'What am I gonna say to the others? "Hey guys, Yumi, Yamamoto's kid, needs a place to stay for a little while, do you think she could stay here?" No that's stupid, they'd all probably hit me, well maybe just Hiyori and Kensei, maybe just Hiyori. Still that's bad enough… What if I just wait until someone asks? But what if no one asks? Maybe I just shouldn't ask and say no… Nah, I couldn't do that to Yumi-chan. Well I could, but I'd feel bad about it…'

Shinji entered the warehouse, still musing about how he was going to put everything, when suddenly, and for no apparent reason he felt a stinging sensation on the side of his face. Putting his hand up to his cheek he felt the pattern he already knew so well, "What the Hell Hiyori?"

"That's what you get for ignoring me! Boke!" the small blonde yelled.

"Ch. I wasn't ignoring you!" Shinji yelled back. "I was just thinking," he said quietly in his defense.

Just as Hiyori was about to hit Shinji again Yadomaru Lisa stopped her. "What did Urahara want?"

"How'd you know it was Urahara I went to see?" Shinji asked defensively not yet wanting to spill the beans.

"Rose said you went out to see him. So spill," she said disinterestedly releasing Hiyori and moving to sit on the floor.

Shinji sighed in defeat. He's been doing a lot of sighing it seems. "Is everybody here? I only wanna say this once."

"Yeah, everyone's here," Rose answered. Everyone came out of their respective corners and gathered around Hirako.

Shinji looked around seeing everyone before him; he took a deep breath and began, "Urahara asked me to his shop earlier today. He wants a favor from us, but you're not gonna like it," he smirked at this, "Do any of you remember Yamamoto Yumi?" The room fills with silence as every tries to remember the name. 'So I'm not the only one,' Shinji thinks as he's filled with relief. "She is Yamamoto Genryusai's daughter," He provides.

"What does Kisuke want with Yumi-chan?" Kuna Mashiro asked, finger on her chin and head cocked to the side, looking adorable in her, what seemed to be, superhero outfit.

Kensei looked at her, "Who?"

Mashiro tackled him to the floor sitting on him and pounded her fists on his chest, "Kensei! You're so mean! Why don't you remember Yumi-chan? She played with us all the time! You even smiled at her!" She cried out.

Recognition passed through Kensei's eyes, "YOU MEAN THAT BLUE HAIRED DEVIL? WHAT EVER HE WANTS SHINJI, TELL URAHARA NO!"

"Kensei! You're so mean! Yumi-chan isn't a devil, and her hair is teal! Not blue!" Mashiro cried out as Kensei picked her up and held her by her collar in the air.

"You mean that little girl with the teal hair that followed Yamamoto Sou-taicho around everywhere?" Aikawa Love tried to clarify.

"Yup, that's her," Shinji grinned at the description.

"What does Urahara want with that runt, all she ever did distract him…" Hiyori grumbled out.

"Well," Shinji began, "apparently she's in some kind of the trouble with the Seireitei, and Kisuke needs to stash her somewhere while he's making her gigai." Shinji could see understanding begin to shine in their eyes so he quickly finished, "So he was hoping that we could take her in until he's finished since Hachi's barriers block out reiatsu."

They were all looking at him incredulously. "Why does she need to hide her reiatsu so well? And what kind of trouble is she in?" Yadomaru Lisa asked suspiciously.

Shinji rubbed the back of his neck, "Apparently she's under suspicion of attacking Taichos… from what I understand she fled before her trial, and Yoruichi believes that whoever set her up is testing her for something."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE TAKE HER IN THEN! BOKE! WE CAN'T HAVE THE SHINIGAMI LOOKING FOR US!" Hiyori yelled at Shinji.

"THAT'S WHAT I TOLD KISUKE!" Shinji yelled back. Then in a more controlled voice, "but he asked me to put it by everyone first before we denied."

"WELL WE DON'T WANT HER!" Hiyori continued.

"Hiyori," Rose said attempting to reign in the short blonde, "I, for one, think maybe we should help her out."

"I do too," said Lisa, "She's all grown up now, or should be, so it shouldn't be such a problem for her to make smart decisions if she's here."

"Yay! Let's take Yumi-chan in! It'll be so much fun!" Mashiro yelled and put her arms in front of her and ran around like a super hero.

"I think it might be a good idea to see an old face," Love agreed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE'S EVIL!"

Everyone, including Hiyori, looked at Kensei who had just yelled. "What she do to you?" Hiyori asked in a serious tone.

"She calls me old man," He dead panned.

Shinji couldn't help it; he started laughing his ass off. He laughed so hard he thought he was going to die, literally, he could feel the cold vice-like grip of death begin to pull on him, but he kept laughing. Finally Kensei had enough and punched Hirako hard in the stomach, saving the vizard from certain death, while simultaneously knocking him out.

Needless to say, the other vizards didn't take Kensei's argument very seriously, as they considered their pink haired companion's opinion. "Hachi, you've never met Yumi, have you?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," he responded.

"Hmmm, well what do you say about having a teenage girl hanging around with us?" asked Lisa, with a perverted glint in her eyes.

"Lisa…" Love warned.

Lisa completely ignored him and walked over to the collapsed Shinji, "Oi, Shinji!" She picked his head up from the floor by the hair, and smacked him in the face, "Wake up!"

Shinji shot a hateful glare and the black haired woman, "What?"

"How pretty was she?" Lisa demanded.

"What? Who?" He asked confused.

"Yumi, how pretty was she?" She specified.

"Uh…" was all Shinji came up with.

"Answer the question," Lisa began, pulling on his hair harder.

"W-well she was fairly good looking, from what I saw…" Shinji stuttered out in defense of his hair.

"Then she stays here," Lisa dictated.

'Why do I feel so dirty, like I've betrayed her trust…?' Shinji pondered as he saw a perverted fire start in Lisa's eyes.

"OI BOKE! SHE CAN'T STAY HERE!" Hiyori yelled to the perverted woman in the sailor school girl uniform.

"She will, and you'll shut up," Lisa got scary. Rule number one; never get between a hunter and their prey. "Oi, Shinji, go get her!" She called to him as she walked to a support pillar in their warehouse and sat down against it, pulling out a manga* seemingly from nowhere.

'How does she do that? Does she have super powers or someth-' Shinji stopped hi thought, realizing how absolutely ridiculous it is to wonder if one of them had superpowers while they were all technically ghosts mixed with monsters, living inside an abandoned warehouse with a force field around it. Yeah, superpowers are normal. "Why do I have to?"

"Because you know her best," was her now disinterested reply.

Shinji grumbled to himself about how unfair his life was, which it really was, as he got up off the ground and headed back outside the warehouse towards Urahara's Shoten. Now almost morbidly depressed about his station in life, he decided to get there as quickly as possible, shunpoing to said location. He entered the shop, "Oi, Urahara-san!" he called out to the seemingly empty shop. He began walking towards the back of the shop when he was stopped.

"Hirako-san, we weren't expecting you back so soon, please come this way," Tessai said to the blonde leading him to the room he had been sitting in earlier, "I'll go and fetch Urahara-san from his lab."

Shinji didn't really know how to respond to that so he just sat there waiting for this to all be over so he could go out and find a pretty girl, maybe get over his new found depression. Soon several people entered the room. Looking at them he saw Yoruichi, as a cat, Urahara, Tessai, and Yumi. "Well I have an answer," he said to them.

"Really Hirako-san~? Straight to business as always with you, hmmm?" Urahara said cheerily to him.

"Yeah, guess so," he gave a small grin.

"So what's your answer, Shinji?" a gruff, manly voice asked him.

"Lisa demands that she stay with us, so it's a yes, but just until that gigai of hers is done, got it," he really didn't want any loop holes for this, not that he didn't like Yumi, but he rather not be putting everyone in danger.

Yumi's interest was gained at that, "Lisa Fuku-taicho is there?"

Shinji shot her a look that seemed to beg for her to drop it. And drop it she did. "Good~! Let me go pack her some things and then she'll be ready to go~!" the shop keeper said happily.

"But I don't have anything…" Yumi tried to puzzle out.

Kisuke shot her a wide grin and Yoruichi snickered, "Oh contraire, brown hair~!" Kisuke sang out the rhyme.

Yumi was too scared by the menacing yet playful auras that surrounded the shopkeeper and the cat to tell them her hair was teal, not brown, as she slowly backed towards the door, "I just remembered… I'm – I'm, a… allergic to clothes! So… I have to go now… uh, bye!" And she rushed out of the room with a cat following closely behind her.

Shinji looked at Kisuke, "Did she just say she was allergic to clothes?" he asked in disbelief.

Kisuke widened his eyes visibly from under his hat, and fell to the ground with a nose bleed. Shinji cocked an eyebrow at his fellow blonde's antics, but remained seated, because we all know, perverted shopkeepers get nose bleeds; it's just a fact of life.

"YUMI! STOP TRYING TO TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" the now feminine voice of Yoruichi reached them just as Kisuke began to recover. Again, he fell to the ground, with, yes, another nose bleed.

"BUT I'M ALLERGIC! BESIDES YOUR NAKED RIGHT NOW! WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?" Yumi's voice rang down to the blondes.

Kisuke didn't think he could make it through the day at this rate, and Shinji made a mental note to ask Isshin for a possible blood transfusion for the shopkeeper.

Chapter End

**[A/N] well thus concludes chapter 11… sure took a while… I really didn't like this chapter, but it had to be done… even if it is dry… but yes, now Yumi will be rooming with the vizards.**

**Manga*- A Japanese comic book, usually in two categories (as far as not mature material goes); Shonen, or Shojo; the first referring to being geared towards male audiences, and the latter towards females.**

**Well thank you for reading! Please let me know you're thoughts, and critiques, etc., and remember most college students eat ramen and pasta for their cheap prices, yet oh so satisfying results, without realizing they are slowly being geared towards Pastafarianism. Again, I'm sorry for the wait.**


	12. Chapter 12

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Hi! Thank you to Littlesister28516 for alerting, neko-cookie-yuki and aujourd'hui for alerting and reviewing, TippyTurtle for favoriting my story, and LuciansLycanNightShade for doing all three! I'm grateful that people are enjoying this. Sorry for the late update… I'm a failure… but if you knew you would understand, or not… but that's okay! Because while fighting with this chapter I put together ideas for the future! Because, yes, this IS going somewhere… hopefully :3**

**Well, again those of you who want romance, you know what to do, there's a poll, or well you could review. Got one vote for romance so still holding off, though it definitely is beginning to look like a probability because I'm thinking up ways to keep this from being too bland…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

Standing before a tan woman with gold eyes and violet hair a young woman with teal hair and violet eyes carefully backed away. Taking a few steps back the currently half undressed teal haired woman stared fearfully at the nude golden eyed woman before her, "Yoruichi… Y'know, I think it's time you admitted your feelings for me. I mean really, every time I see you human you have your clothes off, it's almost like you're suggesting something…" the violet eyed girl struggled to joke in the hopes of discharging the predatory look she was being given.

All she received for her efforts was a large grin that only added to threatening look directed at her. "Yumi, why are so afraid of clothes? Is it because you secretly love them?" Yoruichi asked in a knowing voice.

A slight blush graced Yumi's cheeks, "Why would I like such frilly things! They just get in the way!"

Yoruichi's smirk grew. "If its frills your worried about, hehehe" She chuckled darkly.

"OH HELL NO!" Yumi yelled and ran out of the room. Unfortunately Yoruichi was slightly faster.

"Come on," Yoruichi pulled the struggling shinigami into the room.

* * *

><p>The two blondes, Hirako Shinji and Urahara Kisuke, were sitting together at the table in Kisuke's back room, attempting to keep the latter from spurting blood everywhere yet again, while Shihoin Yoruichi and Yamamoto Yumi stood in the doorway. Both thankfully clothed.<p>

When the two women had entered the room Kisuke was thankfully facing away from the door across from Shinji. Shinji seeing them enter, and the unfortunate outfit the cat-woman had forcefully put on the teal haired girl, immediately blushed and turned to his fellow man, "Urahara, whatever you do don't turn around."

"What are you talking about Hirako-san~?" Kisuke questioned attempting to turn his head when Shinji's hands grabbed his face.

"For your health, don't turn around. That cat is trying to kill you, I know it," Shinji said adamantly.

"If it's Yoruichi-san's appearance, don't worry~! I've seen her transform many times before~!" this received the shop keeper a roll of the eyes from Shinji and a kick to the back of the head from Yoruichi. With Shinji's grip loosened from Yoruichi's kick Kisuke was able to turn his head to complain about how Yoruichi no longer loved him, but the moment he turned his head he fell to the floor, thankfully without a nosebleed this time.

"See? I told you that dress was a knockout," Yoruichi gave a shit eating grin to Yumi.

Yumi simply scowled, turning her head away from the patronizing woman beside her. Adorning her frame was a black spaghetti strap mini dress with an empire waist, which flared out after that white empire belt with bow, with millions of black ruffles that lifted the top of the dress to a 60 degree angle as opposed to its original 0. Covering the top of this dress was a white cardigan with three quarter length sleeves.

Shinji had given up on reviving the KOed blonde, "Why is she wearing that she's not going to a wedding or anything is she?" he asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact no, she's not going to a wedding or anything in **this**," Yumi answered in third person indignantly.

"Don't be like that Yumi-chan," Yoruichi's grin got impossibly wider, "You chose this dress yourself."

Shinji's expression was overflowing with disbelief. "Oh, WHATEVER! The clothes you gave me were either frilly as hell or skanky as hell! What do mean I chose it myself, if I wore anything I chose myself it'd be a yukata…" she began grumbling to herself resentfully.

Yoruichi's grin shrank a bit, but soon enlarged enough to possible split her face in two, "But you **did** choose it…"

"That's it!" Yumi yelled and promptly began stripping of the cardigan and began working on the frilly number she was wearing attempting to make her way out of the room, but she tripped on Kisuke's cane that had somehow ended up across the room when he fainted.

At this point the blonde began to awaken, only to be met with the sight of a Ruffle Monster on the floor. "Be gone foul beast! My Adorable little Yumi-chan is terrified of Ruffle Monsters, but I am feeling gracious so if you leave now I will spare you're life!" Kisuke called out presumptuously. Only to be met with silence. A few minutes past where even the Ruffle Monster refrained from stirring, then the room broke out in laughter. Shinji and Yoruichi were rolling on the floor, while the Ruffle Monster grew arms and legs and began to pound them against the floor also laughing in a voice that sounds suspiciously like Yumi. When the laughter died down the Ruffle Monster used its new found legs to stand up, while it used its new found arms to attempt to straighten its self out. The finished product of these efforts being a slightly disheveled Yumi.

The bluenette promptly gave the shop keeper a hug. "Well at least someone remembers that I hate ruffles," Yumi grinned, then straightened. "Okay! Hirako-san, let's go so I can hurry up and change into decent clothes~!" She said with brand new energy and picked up the sword that had been inconspicuously hiding in the back of the room.

"Um yeah," he mumbled and stood as Yumi grabbed her cardigan from the floor, and made sure her ever present choker was secure, "Hey what are you gonna wear for shoes?" he asked the bluenet.

Yumi gave him an evil smirk, "Well, definitely nothing Yoruichi-dono gives me." And preceded to the front of Urahara's home that doubled as his shop, sliding her zanpakuto through her white belt.

* * *

><p>Yumi and Shinji were standing in front of an empty lot in an old district of Kurakura that was home to several old warehouses. "So this is it huh?" Yumi asked whistling at the empty lot.<p>

Shinji quirked an eyebrow, "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

Yumi gave him a smirk, "But of course, Hirako-san! Now all we need to do is find a way in before those Second Division members find us."

"…yeah follow me…" Shinji said searching for reiatsu as he entered the lot and disappeared.

Yumi grinned, "Cool trick Hirako-san~! My turn~!" and she skipped into the empty lot disappearing.

When she had walked through the threshold to the lot, Yumi felt like she was being eaten by an invisible wall, it was pulling and sting her, like it was trying to digest her. The strangest part though, was that she could have sworn that it was prodding her reiatsu, like a person's. After what seemed to be hours, she came through the strange wall and was only four three feet from where she had been standing before. 'Obviously I have no sense of time…' she thought to herself, as she looked towards Shinji, smiling when she saw a large warehouse behind him. Shinji was standing there with a thoughtful look on his face while he was spacing out, "Soooo, gonna invite me Hirako-san?"

Shinji snapped out of his thoughts and looked to a grinning Yumi, "You sure you wanna go in there? It's like the zoo, not the best place to live…" He said hoping to delay the situation.

"And yet you managed to live there and not smell like elephant droppings…" Yumi mused, "Surely, there is something that Hirako Taicho has yet to teach me…" saying the last bit to herself a bit too loud, causing Shinji to shoot her a reprimanding look, to which she simply grinned in response.

"Che. Whatever, come on." Shinji caved, leading the bluenette into the warehouse, "Oi, we have company so everybody wake up!" Shinji called into the dark of the warehouse.

Before Yumi understood what happened she was pinned to the ground in front of the doorway, a black haired woman wearing a sailor type school girl uniform and glasses over her, and said woman's braided black hair tickling her nose, "So you **are** cute, I knew it would be a good idea to keep you here, good work Shinji," the woman said in a calm tone.

Her tone however, did nothing to ease Yumi's discomfort as she began to struggle under the black haired woman, "Let me up!" Yumi yelled, as her efforts brought her closer to once again becoming a Ruffle Monster.

Lisa leaned back so she was simply straddling the downed teal haired girl, then she began to take in her appearance. Thankfully just as a perverted glint entered the black haired woman's eyes Yumi was pulled out from under her, albeit roughly, by a muscular man with gray hair.

"She just got here Lisa, give her some time before you attack her," said a man with long blonde hair and an angular face.

Yumi wasn't listening though; she was too busy staring down the gray haired man that was holding her in the air under her arms. "… I know you…" said the gray with narrowed eyes.

"… You're very muscular…" Yumi said, causing the gray man to raise a pierced brow, "…And you appear young… but your hair is gray…" The man's already narrowed eyes glinted with a dare. "Jii-san* are you going through your midlife crisis?"

"THAT'S IT!" The gray yelled throwing Yumi across the warehouse.

"KENSEI!" a thin green haired girl whined, "Why did you throw Yumi-chan?" the lime haired girl then jumped onto his back and began pounding on him, "That's so mean! We haven't seen her in such a long time!"

"MASHIRO GET OFF! ARGHHH!" he yelled when one of his piercings caught on Mashiro's orange gloves. How this happened will forever remain a mystery to the rest of the vizards, but frankly they didn't really car. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" he detaches the small woman and throws her off; he then starts breathing heavily in the hopes of not killing everyone in a three mile radius.

At this point a dark-skinned man with a star shaped afro is helping Yumi up, "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I wasn't prepared for an old man to throw me… but yeah I'm fine, it's not like that old man is like my Tou-san or anything… dude is scary… and buff…" Yumi shudders at the memory of seeing her Tou-san shirtless when he was training with Shunsui. "You're… Aikawa Taicho, right?"

"I'm not a Taicho anymore, but yes, I'm Aikawa Love. You're Yamamoto Yumi?"

"You can just call me Yumi," she said nonchalantly, attempting to keep the vast ruffles of her dress from eating her.

"OI YOU BOKE!" a small blond girl with freckles and read capri pants and jacket called out to Yumi, with a sword slung across her shoulders.

Yumi turned towards the loud girl and froze for all of five seconds before launching herself at the blonde "Sarugaki Hiyori Fuku-taicho!" Hiyori froze the moment skin met skin as she was tightly embraced by the teal haired girl. Yumi picked her up continuing to hold her and began swinging her around, "Sarugaki Fuku-taicho! It's been so long! Kyaaa~! I just saw Urahara-san earlier and he's doing well too~!" She squealed happily, effectively causing everyone in the warehouse to stare in disbelief. Somebody **likes** Hiyori? Something is obviously wrong with the universe.

"B-b-b-boke! L-let me go!"

"Hmmmm? Okay!" the teal released the blonde and smiled brightly at her. Then she noticed a small blush grazing the blonde's cheeks, instantly turning her smile into a shit eating grin. "So did ya miss me?"

"BOKE! OF COURSE I DIDN'T MISS A RUNT LIKE YOU! YOU WERE ALWAYS IN THE WAY AND NOW YOU'RE STILL IN THE WAY!"

"Aw Sarugaki Fuku-taicho! You're so mean to me! Even after all those special nights we had together!" Yumi teased her, simultaneously making everyone except Mashiro and Hachi blush profusely.

"B-BOKE STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" The blonde haired girl yelled gaining a dark aura. Hiyori then charges Yumi sword in hand.

"Sarugaki Fuku-taicho!" Yumi whined, "These are the only clothes I have right now!" as she narrowly dodged the blonde's sword. All Yumi received was a growl in reply, and they continued on Hiyori lunging, slashing, and thrusting her sword at the teal, while Yumi, easily dodged all her attacks, making the entire scene seem more like Yumi was a dancing puppet and Hiyori the puppeteer. "Sarugaki Fuku-taicho, I thought you would have learned some new moves by now, and you've gotten slower…" She trailed off in thought, "Grrrrr, DAMMIT SARUGAKI! STOP GOING EASY ON ME!" she yelled at the blonde as she dodged an attack aimed at her entrails.

This immediately caused the blonde to smirk and gain a sadistic look, "So you figured I was going easy huh? Boke it's cause I didn't want to hurt you but if you insist," she brought her hand up to her face, pulling it down as a white, for lack of a better word, goblin mask with a horn centered between the brows formed on her face. Yumi noted the color change in her eyes too; the whites of her eyes had turned black and the irises gold.

Then Yumi noted the reiatsu. Instantly Yumi's mind flooded with images that left her weak, Kisuke standing over her teaching her about her reiatsu, the Taichos while they were training, a small cat with a hollow mask and a hole through its chest, Aizen standing over Hirako-san about to attack him while he has some strange white goo coming out of his face, the Taichos of third, fifth, seventh, and ninth, along with the Fuku-taichos of eighth, ninth, and twelfth and a large man with pink hair all laying on the ground writhing in pain under Kisuke's calculation and thoughtful gaze and shocked look of the Kido Corps Commander, the day she went to visit her friends and everyone was gone, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Shinji, Rose, Love, Kensei, Lisa, Mashiro, and Hiyori, Her crying all alone in her room afraid even more of Aizen Fuku-taicho and screaming every time she heard a sound in her room. She knew where this reiatsu was from. She'd never forget it.

Breaking out her daze Yumi looked down at her arm seeing red stain her cardigan where Hiyori had cut her. Looking back up to the blonde she shivered. What neither the blonde nor the teal had noticed was that the rest of the vizards were watching carefully; ready to keep anything from going too far, and also watching for any change in Yumi in relation to the secret they never meant to share with her. "So this is what Urahara-san meant by hollowfication…" Yumi said quietly gaining a few unnoticed looks as she stared down the vizard before her. Suddenly Hiyori disappeared from in front of the teal causing Yumi to immediately release her reiatsu blanketing the inside of the warehouse and drew her sword, sheath and all, from her belt. She turned around quickly and blocked a second attack from Hiyori, but the malice that had rested in those unearthly eyes, had dimmed and looked more like Hiyori's.

Yumi and Hiyori continued their dance, now much more evenly matched than they should have been, as Hachi, a large pink haired vizard in a green suit, felt this reiatsu yet again. He had attempted to examine it while she had walked through his force field that hid the warehouse and the reiatsu inside of it, but she had rejected him, and managed to speedily walk through the barrier. Now that she had released her reiatsu however, he knew it immediately, it was the same one that had washed over him while he had gone through his hollowfication. Before, much like a few of the others he had mistaken it has Urahara's, and others had thought it was Tessai's, but now he knew that the young woman before them had been there.

* * *

><p>"Gin, have you been able to locate her yet?"<p>

"Gomen, Aizen Taicho, loo' 'ike sh' h'din' pr'ty well. C'dn't ev'n f'nd s'm reiatsu a' Urahara's."

"That will have to be fixed…" Aizen said.

"Perhaps the brute, Zaraki can be used. He seems to want to find her just as much," replied a new voice.

"Kaname, good you're here," Aizen acknowledged him.

"B't ya f'rget, Zaraki Taicho wans ta figh' 'er. Pro'lly ev'n k'll 'er," Gin pointed out.

"If he fights her, we will save her right before the fatal stroke," Aizen decreed, "then she will no doubt join us, having to little will to resist after such a fight, and feeling grateful."

"Tha's on'y 'f 'e c'n f'nd 'er" Gin chuckled out.

"Don't worry about that Ichimaru Taicho, I ensure Zaraki finds this teal haired weasel," Kaname ironically said.

"…'ow ya kno' sh' 'as teal 'air?" Gin asked cautiously.

"My Fuku-taicho often referred to her as such. I assume that is the color of her hair?" Kaname asked.

"…yea'" came Gin's confirmation.

* * *

><p>"Kurotsuchi Taicho, please give you're report," Yamamoto stated, standing at the head of the meeting hall that all the Taichos had gathered in.<p>

"It appears that she could burn out this next week if she either continues to use her reiatsu or has kept off her monster. However, if she hasn't done either of these things it could be a month minimal. Without further details on the target I have no way of knowing the exact amount of time." He shot a glare towards the second division Taicho, "Obviously some people need to be better at their jobs."

"Thank you for your report Kurotsuchi Taicho," Yamamoto cut off the squad two Taicho's retort.

"Yamamoto Sou-taicho," Aizen stepped forward, "What if we sent someone out there to draw her out? Like someone she was close to? Then we might be able to gain the data Kurotsuchi Taicho needs."

"She betrayed the Soul Society!" cried out Soifon, "Any one we think she may have been close to she may simply have been using!"

"Are you suggesting we were manipulated by a baby girl," Jushiro asked dubiously.

"I..." Soifon attempted to respond.

"The girl has taken to my Fuku-taicho they have been friends for roughly the last eighty years or so," Kaname said.

"Or' w' c'd jus' s'nd Zaraki Taicho," Gin added. Everyone turned to him, "Insp'r'd b' ma am'z'n inta'l'ct?" he teased.

"Why would Yamamoto Yumi have any connection to Zaraki Taicho?" Byakuya asked in a stoic voice.

"W'll th' day 'for sh' l'ft sh' an' 'im t'lk'd 'r so I 'erd, an' kno'n Yumi sh' di'n't pl'n tha'. So sh' obvi'sly 'ikes 'im 'f sh' b'th'r'd t' t'lk ta 'im an' 'e w'sn't p'rt o' 'er ev'l pl't," Gin explained. Everyone looked at him quietly with large eyes, still attempting to understand the gravity of his answer, "Insp'r'd b' ma am'z'n inta'l'ct?" he teased again.

"She did always want to go to the eleventh division once Zaraki Taicho came into the fold," Shunsui mused.

Yamamoto couldn't believe what he was hearing his long time daughter, who he raised, trained, and taught was currently the topic of a love discussion! With Zaraki Taicho no less! This was not acceptable! Soon his control began to erode and a small amount of his reiatsu washed over the Taichos alerting them to the So-taicho's anger.

"Sorry Yama-jii, but it really does seem likely…" Shunsui said in their defense earning him a wave of spiritual pressure to rest on his shoulders.

"Regardless, we shall go back to the previous topic! How to lure her out," Yamamoto said dejectedly.

"I agree with Ichimaru Taicho we should send the eleventh division Taicho to lure her out," said Histugaiya Taicho earning a glare from the Sou-taicho.

"Would it not be more prudent to send someone of a lower rank?" Byakuya said in a monotone.

"It would, but since it was Taichos that she attacked and her fee-, ahem, friendliness towards Zaraki Taicho he would make the best candidate," Soifon explained.

"Zaraki Taicho you have said little on this matter," Yamamoto pointed out hoping to find a way to keep him from his daughter, err target, yes it wouldn't due to have the target die before her trial, where hopefully he could speak out for her and reduce her punishment… maybe not him but he might be able to get someone to…

"Che. I'll go as long as I get to fight her," he said disinterested, he was bummed that she probably wouldn't be at full power when they fought, so this… whatever this was, was more of a chore than the exciting battle he wanted.

Yamamoto inwardly sighed. If this man would of put up more of a fight then perhaps he might have been able to pull him off the mission he was about to give him, "Zaraki Taicho you will go to the World of the Living and do your best to locate and draw out the target Yamamoto Yumi. If necessary you will engage her, but your duty is once this is done is to bring back a sample of her reiatsu for Kurotsuchi Taicho to test. The equipment you need to accomplish this will be given to you before you pass through the Senkaimon tomorrow morning. Accompanying you will be Hisagi Fuku-taicho, who Tousen Taicho had volunteered earlier. Please prepare for your mission. Meeting adjourned." Yamamoto finished. At least he sent Hisagi, though the man had only been with them for a short period of time, roughly fifty years, the man had a remarkable record, and he had known Yumi for a very long time, so she wouldn't get hurt, at least he hoped as much.

* * *

><p>By the time Yumi and Hiyori were done fighting, err playing, with each other Yumi was covered in cuts and bruises, while Hiyori only had a small along her collar bone. "Huh, guess you're better than I thought," Yumi smirked to the small blonde, leaning on a support pillar.<p>

"Boke, you haven't gotten any better…" Hiyori scowled down at her.

"What are you talking about? I've gotten so much faster since I was little and I even cut you this time!" Hiyori looked down at the cut on her clavicle, "And you had you're stupid mask out half the time! So mean… trying to hurt my pride… But You Will Not Succeed! I Have Pride Of Steel! Mwahahahahaha!" Yumi begins laughing and posing like a super hero causing Hiyori to turn and walk away grumbling about idiots and how they never have any uses.

Noticing that Hiyori was no longer there Yumi slouched back against the pillar and sighed. 'Kuchikukan?'

'_Yes?'_

'What are we gonna do?'

'_What do you mean?'_

'What are we gonna do? Are we just gonna hide for the rest of our lives? Are we gonna face the Soul Society and all my friends and family? Are we gonna give up? What are we planning?'

'_We'll find the ones that set us up. Then we will take revenge.'_

'But what about the Soul Society? Will we ever go back?'

'_Hirako-san and the others were innocent of any crimes and they have stayed hidden from the Soul Society for the part hundred years. We have been in this predicament for only days. I cannot speculate on what will happen but I hope we return on day.'_

'Me too… well now we have a plan, I guess…'

"Yamamoto-san?"

"Just Yumi will do," Yumi murmured breaking out of her reverie, raising her eyes from the sword in her hands to the man standing before her. He was the large pink haired man from earlier wearing a green suit.

"Yumi-san, could we speak for a moment?" hearing the cautious tone from the large man Yumi bit back her sarcastic remark and nodded, then moved to stand up, only to be stopped, "You don't have to move," he then sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you're name," Yumi smiled softly.

"Pardon my manners, my name is Ushoda Hachigen," he said.

"Yamamoto Yumi," she grinned, "So Ushoda-san what did you want to talk about?"

Hachi had a thoughtful expression as he worded his questions in his head. However, he simply said, "Your reiatsu is very familiar to me."

"Oh…" came Yumi's reply looking slightly uncomfortable, "Well… I'm assuming you want an explanation…?" she left the question hanging.

"It would be appreciated," he smiled encouragingly.

Yumi sighed, "Well about a hundred or so years ago, I felt Hirako-san's reiatsu spike, and it was slightly off, so I went to check it out, when I got there, he was fighting Tousen Taicho, and everyone looked… odd, they all had masks or white stuff forming around their faces. I wanted to help but I was scared since Aizen Taicho was there, so it wasn't until Urahara-san showed up that I attempted to do anything… I heard Urahara-san say something about Hollowfication, and remembered what he had said about my reiatsu, so after I checked that Aizen or anyone else wasn't around I released my reiatsu on all of you, and all of you calmed down… So that's why it felt familiar, and judging from how Sarugaki Fuku-taicho acted when I let out my reiatsu I'm guessing it really does mess with you guys… she was so slow…" Yumi pondered her thoughts with a touch of melancholy in her voice. "Gah! There I go again! If Hirako-san heard me he'd probably scold me again for talking about what I see. Ushoda-san please don't tell him! I don't want him angry with me again!" Yumi pleaded, standing up and waving her arms around.

Hachi chuckled, 'Unfortunately I will have to tell Hirako-san, but… I will promise to make sure he doesn't talk to her about it…' he promised himself. "Of course Yumi-san."

Chapter 12 End

**[A/N] TheBigPumkin: Gosh this took forever! I am so sorry! **

**Yumi: You're telling me! I was stuck between the ware house and shouten for weeks!**

**Pumkin: Don't get snippy with me! I'll put you through hell! You know I will! Or I'll put you in a creepy story with your least favorite person…. I think it'll be Christmas themed…**

**Yumi: I'm Sorry Pumkin!**

**Pumkin: NO! It's too late for pet names! My wheels are turning!**

**Yumi: Nooo!**

**Pumkin: Don't worry you'll prolly be an elf or something else unimportant… Any who the next bit of plot has been set up! So it'll work! Maybe!**

**Jii-san*- Old man/ grandpa**

**Thank you for reading! I was really bad about updating so if you want to yell at me I understand… ILY? Any who the Pastafarian holiday dubbed Holiday is coming up! I'm so excited I might have to eat spaghetti!**


	13. Chapter 13

Uneventfully Extraordinary

**[A/N] Yo! Thank you to Kira Michi for reviewing and alerting :D TheNightStar for favoriting! And all you wonderful readers for putting up with my evilly awful updating! **

**So yup, Thanks for reading! Hehehe, for you Zaraki Kenpachi readers that have secretly been all "wtf where is he?" well… :D it may not be that action oriented, but he's here! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters, both Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo; I do however retain the ownership of my OC Yumi.**

Story Start

**Previously:**

"**Zaraki Taicho you will go to the World of the Living and do your best to locate and draw out the target Yamamoto Yumi. If necessary you will engage her, but your duty is once this is done is to bring back a sample of her reiatsu for Kurotsuchi Taicho to test. The equipment you need to accomplish this will be given to you before you pass through the Senkaimon tomorrow morning. Accompanying you will be Hisagi Fuku-taicho, who Tousen Taicho had volunteered earlier. Please prepare for your mission. Meeting adjourned." Yamamoto finished. **

Zaraki Taicho wandered out of the meeting hall as soon as the old man had said they could leave. He couldn't believe this, the third seat he's wanted to fight could already be a weakling by now! 'Stubborn old man! If he would have let us go after her as soon as she left instead of calling one of those boring meetings I could have fought her, and then this mess wouldn't be happening.' Strangely enough because of his mindless wandering he ended up in front of his division. Still in his musings he headed in looking for his third and fifth seat.

There was the sounds of battle coming from deeper within the division, and Zaraki couldn't resist, as his feet brought him closer and a large grin spread across his face. Reaching the source it was Madarame Ikkaku and some random member of his squad… Well it could have been, Zaraki really didn't know, since he spent his time doing productive things like… sleeping and not doing paperwork, instead of learning the names of everyone in his squad. Regardless Zaraki watched and promised himself a battle with the winner.

Madarame had his sword and sheath out battering on his opponent's defenses. His opponent had short spiky blackish blue hair, and his eyes shined with reiatsu and killing intent. "Come on Kyo! Don't tell me this is all you've got!" Ikkaku teased him as he delivered a heavy blow to the man's defensive position with his sword, and moved to stab him in the gut with his sheath. In that instant an opening appeared in Ikkaku's defense that Kyo immediately took advantage of.

"Stupid Kyo," Kenpachi looked down to his left seeing a young looking man with middle aged hair, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Che. What are you going on about Shiro?" Kenpachi asked his 12th seat who was one of the few he actually knew a name for because of his odd yet completely natural appearance.

"Third seat Madarame left that opening for him to find, watch."

Kenpachi looked back to the fight seeing that the one called Kyo had in fact gone for the opening and had cut Ikkaku but it was a shallow cut and the moved left him completely open for Ikkaku's next attack. Kyo attempted to get back into a defensive stance to protect himself but Ikkaku was already inside of his guard and swinging his sword down across the man's chest. In a bit of quick thinking Kyo tumbled backwards, the sword missing flesh by inches but cutting open his shihakusho and revealing a wound across his chest that was bandaged and had fresh blood staining said cloths.

At the sight Ikkaku stopped his attack, "Baka! When did you get into a fight! You were supposed to be ready for this!" Ikkaku was getting red in the face at the stupidity of his underling. Calming down, Ikkaku spoke, "Che. Whatever this is over, go get that thing looked at and come back when you aren't wounded. Hopefully by then you'll have some brains." Ikkaku mumbled the last part. Sure squad eleven didn't believe in mercy and all that jazz but Ikkaku had a sense of honor and there was just something not right about taking down an already wounded man.

The wounded man hung his head dejectedly before picking it back up, and staring down his superior, "With all due respect third seat Madarame, I would continue," he said with something akin to vengeance in his eyes.

Ikkaku looked at the shinigami and sighed, but his expression was immediately changed from serious to a smirk, "Well at least you've got spirit!" Ikkaku charged the man again, refusing this man's obvious wish to continue would have shamed the wounded man even more and Ikkaku understood the pride of a warrior.

"He shouldn't have done that," Shiro muttered to himself.

"What now?" Kenpachi asked a bit annoyed with the man's commentary.

"Just a few days ago we, well mostly he, got into a fight with that third seat everyone's been talking about," Shiro said with concern.

This definitely caught Kenpachi's attention, "What was it like?" he asked focusing on what Shiro said next.

"She toyed with us the entire time, apparently trying to teach us a lesson or something like that about honor and to treat people. She fought almost the entire time with her sheath, which had a blade attached to the end. She then drew her blade and told us it had been three years since she had last drawn her blade, and she had killed several people, but what really caught my attention was when Kyo insulted her intelligence. She moved faster than I could follow and appeared over Kyo who was already bleeding on the ground." Shiro was silent and Kenpachi thought he was finished until he spoke again, "That wound wasn't too deep, and didn't seem to pierce anything important, except for a small cut on one of Kyo's lungs, but it refused to heal back at squad four. When I brought him to their squad there was still a lot of reiatsu in the cut that kept it from healing properly or that's what Isane Fuku-taicho had said." Shiro looked to his Taicho, "that's all I know. I heard you wanted to fight her, Taicho, so if you get the chance to you should." Shiro smirked, "You just might have some fun."

Kenpachi had a huge grin on his face; his day had just been made. 'If I can find this blue haired chick before her reiatsu burns out, she might be able to cut me,' he was so happy at the prospective battle he envisioned. Her and him facing off, him making the first move, and her teasingly jumping away, and jumping back into his range only for her to cut him, probably his shoulder, and him counter attacking, only for her to deflect it. Them exchanging blows until finally they both we tired of fighting with limits and they took off their monsters, the area flattening with their combined reiatsu. She would put up a good fight, he decided, but he would be stronger, and she would decide to use her shikai. He would come at her and her now stronger blade would lock with his, and then he would jump back and say something about their fight, and she would respond with one of her humorous remarks, then they would grin and would lock blades again, only this time he would use two hands and her legs would give under the weight of his attack. With her subdued he quickly break apart and cut her back open, then he would take her back to the Seireitei…

Kenpachi broke out of his day dream when someone was knocked against his iron hard body. He looked down only to see the one his twelfth seat had call Kyo laying unconscious on the ground before him. He looked up to see Ikkaku, who should have been smirking, but he wasn't. He simple called the twelfth seat over to take Kyo to squad four. "Oi Ikkaku!" Zaraki called to his third seat.

"Taicho," he responded, his face still serious.

"Che. I've got business in the world of the living, so you're in charge of the weaklings while I'm gone," Ikkaku broke out into a grin at the idea of putting everyone in their place for calling him bald. Seeing the bald headed third seat grin made Kenpachi gain an evil smirk, "But if anything happens to Yachiru you're responsible," he finished and his third seat paled considerably. Kenpachi thought now would also be a good time to fight the winner like he promised himself he would, so he drew his sword and called Ikkaku out of his thoughts, and brought his attention to the murderous Taicho before him, "Fight me Ikkaku!" and Kenpachi charged his third seat.

* * *

><p>Hisagi Fuku-taicho sighed as he filled out yet more paperwork. Yumi really had a point; he never seemed to stop working. He had actually finished his paper work a few months ago and was going to take the day off but then the publishing department suffered from the disaster of all their printers running out of ink at the same time, and all the toners in the copying machines was out too. He still didn't know what happened but he had a sneaking suspicion that it might have been that fox faced Taicho from third squad, playing a prank on Tousen Taicho. Unfortunately Tousen Taicho had been at a meeting and not around to deal with the problem so Hisagi was stuck handling it. When he had told Yumi she had called him a mother hen the way he worries over his squad, while she on the other hand never had to do anything like that since almost everyone in first squad was dependent and set on solving their own problems because they were, as she put it, old stubborn mules. Hisagi smirked at the memory, but frowned remembering all the trouble the teal haired weasel had gotten herself into.<p>

Demanding that he put it out of his mind he worked even harder to keep his thoughts from straying again. That's when Tousen Taicho entered his office. Hisagi now completely enthralled by his work didn't even notice that his Taicho had entered the room, which was until a hand lay down on his shoulder. Hisagi jumped at the sudden touch and almost fell out his chair getting ready to yell at Yumi for disturbing him twice in one week, before he saw his Taicho.

He immediately stood and bowed to his Taicho, "Tousen Taicho! Please forgive me; I didn't hear you come in!"

"Do not worry Hisagi-san," he said calmly, as Hisagi righted himself. "Hisagi-san you have a mission from the Sou-taicho."

Hisagi paled at the notion, "Taicho, are you sure?"

"Yes Hisagi-san. You are to go to the World of the Living tomorrow morning accompanied by Zaraki Taicho and seek to lure out Yamamoto Yumi. If you are successful, you are to either capture her if her reiatsu is low enough, or take a sample of her reiatsu with devices from the Department of Research and Development, that you will receive before you leave, for Kurotsuchi Taicho to experiment on so that we may send out a team to bring her back when her reiatsu is low enough," Tousen relayed.

Hisagi seeing there was no way out of this simply bowed his head and murmured, "Yes sir."

Tousen decided to take pity on his young Fuku-taicho, "Hisagi-san, please take the rest of the day off to get your things in order before you leave tomorrow."

Hisagi looked up at his Taicho and bowed, "Thank you Tousen Taicho," he then made his way out of his office and to his room where he tried to decide if he had anything he needed to bring. Finding nothing that had to be taken care of, Hisagi made his way out of 9th division and headed towards 8th to find Ise Nanao.

When he got there he found the famed calm straight laced Fuku-taicho of 8th, but at the moment she was exasperated with her sleeping Taicho. Knocking on the open office door he got her attention, "Ise Fuku-taicho," he called her over.

Looking down at her sleeping Taicho she sighed and went over to the tall man in the doorway, "How can I help you Hisagi Fuku-taicho?" she asks defeated.

"I came to tell you about the new mission I've received," he stated. Ise gave him a hard look suggesting that if that's all he wanted then he shouldn't have bothered, but he continued anyways, "I'm guessing your Taicho didn't tell you but tomorrow Zaraki Taicho and myself will be sent to the world of the living to learn the whereabouts of Imouto."

Nanao was taken aback by the information, and sent a cold glare over her shoulder at her Taicho, who shivered in his slumber in response, turning her attention back to Hisagi she asked, "I can see why they sent you but why Zaraki Taicho?"

The answer didn't come from Hisagi but from behind Nanao. The Taicho of 8th, pink kimono and all, roused himself and looked at them, "We think she may have some sort of feeling for Zaraki Taicho, so we sent him. Not only that but now he can get his chance to fight her. You should have seen Yama-jii's face Nanao-chan~! He was so mad that we were discussing her love interests~!"

"Kyoraku Taicho," Hisagi gained his attention, "I seriously doubt that Imouto has any feelings for a man she has only met once," he said with absolute seriousness.

"Hisagi-san~!" Kyoraku called to him in his grandiose way, "No one can understand the mysterious workings of love~! Even my adorable Nanao-chan struggles with it~!" THWACK. Ise Nanao removed her book from her Taicho's skull.

"I doubt whatever it is you people believe she is feeling is anything akin to love," Nanao's glasses flashed, "If anything she may feel awe at the man's obvious strength and battle prowess." Turning towards Shuuhei, Nanao looked up at him, "Please do your best to make sure Zaraki Taicho doesn't kill Yumi-chan." She then promptly dragged her Taicho to his desk where a pile of work awaited him. Shuuhei made his way out, but not before hearing Nanao reprimand her Taicho, causing Shuuhei to smirk and shake his head.

Shuuhei went back to his room not sure what to do. He had the rest of the day off, and tomorrow he would be off to the world of the living with arguably the most feared Taicho in the Seireitei. Sighing he sat down on his floor and leaned his head against one his walls. 'Maybe I should take a nap,' he reasoned with himself, 'That's what Yumi would tell me to do any way…' and with thought he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>In a meadow a young girl with teal hair is laying in the flowers, her eyes are closed and a sad look on her face; walking up to the girl a small boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes. "Yumi-chan…" the young boy calls out to her.<em>

_Slowly the girl opens her violet eyes, and tilts her head back to so see the youth behind her. "Ne, Shuu-kun…" she trails off her sentence. He sits down next to her starts playing with a yellow dandelion. "Ne, Shuu-kun… If someone broke the rules to help people… should you tell?" Yumi asked him while her eyes tracked the wispy clouds that drifted across the sky._

_Shuuhei was a bit concerned about his friend's question, but gave her an honest answer, "If they broke the rules then they should get punished, cause that's cheating."_

_Yumi continued to watch the clouds undisturbed by her friends response, "But… What if they broke the rules because someone else broke the rules first? If nobody knew about him, and they punished the second guy, is it…right?"_

_Shuuhei began to pluck the petals of the sunflower he was holding while thinking about the question. "I think that if they both broke the rules then they should both be punished," He said after minutes of silence, and remembering that he was older than her, he added, "Because the rules are there for a reason you know?"_

_Yumi closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, "But what if they did it to help people… Are they wrong then too?"_

_Shuuhei looked over to the small girl who from where he was sitting seemed to be crying, "Yumi-chan! What's wrong?"_

_She turned towards him with a surprised look on her dry face, eyes slightly glazed but there weren't any tears threatening to spill, "Nani*?"_

"_Ano… you looked like you were crying… so I…" He trailed off, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks._

"_Its fine," She shot him a small smile and went back to looking at the sky. "Shuu-kun… Did you hear about what happened to the Taichos?"_

"_Taichos? No… What happened?"_

"_Apparently they ran away from the Seireitei."_

"_NANI?" Shuuhei started freaking out._

"_Calm down Shuu-kun!" Yumi sat up and laid her hand on his spazzing arm, "Not all of them are gone, and there are plenty of people ready to take their place," the girl winced at her words, "They say that Urahara-san was experimenting on them and his accomplice was the Kido Corps Commander…"_

"_Who did they do it to?" was his still frazzled reply._

"_Otoribashi Taicho of squad Three, Hirako Taicho of Squad Five, Aikawa Taicho of Squad Seven, Sarugaki Fuku-taicho, Kuna Fuku-taicho, the Kido Corps Second in Command," She took a breath and looked her friend in the eye, "and Muguruma Taicho of Squad Nine," then turned her head back to the sky._

_Shuuhei widened his eyes, and stared down at his until recently energetic friend, "But… Muguruma Taicho… saved me…"he managed out as tears sneaked their way out of his eyes._

"_Hai…"she said, and then turned to look at him. Upon seeing his tears on his face she stood up, "Demo…! He's still…" she looked down at her feet before picking her head back up with some new strength in her eyes, "He'd still want you to be strong! And be happy you're alive! And then he'd give you that really creepy smile that makes you want to hide! And you feel all better for surviving that!" She pleaded to her still teary eyed friend, "So Shuu-kun please feel better!"She begged and embraced him tightly, "Please feel better Shuu-kun! If you're really this sad we can find a way to cheer you up!" She released him but he still was listening to her rambles, "I always feel happy when people treat me like family… Ne, Shuu-kun!" He looked at her through watery eyes, seeing her forced smile trying to make him feel better, "You can me my Onii-san! That way whenever you're sad you can come to me and… I'll treat you like family! Like… Telling you stories about Muguruma Taicho and Kuna Fuku-taicho! Would that make you feel better Shuu-kun?" She asked him on her harebrained scheme attempting not to cry herself._

_Shuuhei, seeing how sad his friend was for him, nodded his head and hugged the teal haired girl. "Hai Imouto," he sniffled out._

Shuuhei woke with a start, his head sinning with memories, "Figures…" he mutters to himself. Indeed the irony of his recent experience was not wasted on Hisagi; this morning he was preparing to leave to capture or hinder the continued escape of the very person he had dreamed of, not only that but the first time in months he gets a full night's sleep and he wakes up feeling worse than he did going to sleep. Sighing and putting his feelings and thoughts on irony aside, Hisagi stood from his uncomfortable position on the floor and prepared to leave for his mission.

* * *

><p>Hisagi stood at the Senkaimon with Kurotsuchi Taicho, Yamamoto Sou-taicho, and Kurotsuchi Fuku-taicho, all looking very irritated. Kurotsuchi Taicho stood there tapping his fingers and feet and glared at every person that passed in front of him, Nemu Fuku-taicho stood patiently but would give anyone who approached them a cold glance, Yamamoto had his eyes slightly open and crushed anyone within twelve feet of him with his reiatsu <strong>accidentally<strong>, and Hisagi leaned against a nearby pillar with an overly annoyed expression on his face as he attempted to reason that he was **not** betraying his long time friend and surrogate sister by going through with his mission, and that he was just… following orders… Needless to say coming anywhere near the Senkaimon that morning would probably kill you at some later date.

Why were they all standing there annoyed and on the verge of homicide? The answer was striding up to them that very moment, in the form of an extremely tall, muscular, liberty spiked hair man with a pink mass hanging from his shoulder. "You giant buffoon! Move faster! We don't have time for this!" Kurotsuchi Taicho yelled across the area to the Taicho of the Eleventh Division. At the man's failure to speed up Kurotsuchi, Nemu, Hisagi, and Yamamoto shunpoed to him, and Kurotsuchi promptly handed him and Hisagi their reiatsu collection devices and explained that he had made it simple enough for even the Eleventh's Taicho. All that needed to be done was stand within 12 meters of Yumi and hit the green button, that's it, since he had already locked it onto her reiatsu signature.

After that brief and rude instruction on his so called genius device, that Yamamoto secretly thought worked a lot like the one that Urahara had created when he was still a part of the Seireitei, Yamamoto spoke up, "Zaraki Taicho, Hisagi Fuku-taicho, you will both go to the world of the living to help in the capture of the target Yamamoto Yumi." He paused; it felt strange associating his own surname to a target, "Your mission is to collect information on her reiatsu levels so that we may capture her at the appropriate time period. When you have collected the needed data you will return to the Seireitei. You will only engage in combat if necessary and you will both wear Gentei Reiin* as usual," he then pulls out two giant stamps and stamps Zaraki on his chest and Hisagi on the arm. Looking down at his handy work Yamamoto and watches how the yarrow on Zaraki and the poppy on Shuuhei embeds its self into their skin. With a nod, Yamamoto leaves finding nothing more to say or do.

"Che. Whatever," Zaraki says and again moves towards the Senkaimon.

"Zaraki Taicho!" Shuuhei calls out to him.

"Nani?" he calls over his shoulder, not really paying attention to the weakling behind him.

"Sir, I don't think you can bring Kasajishi Fuku-taicho with us," Hisagi says from beside him.

"Che. Ya heard him Yachiru," he says to the pink haired girl as he pulls her off his shoulder, when she's on the ground he grins evilly, "Why don't you go bother Ikkaku, I heard he has some candy."

Like that she's off like a bullet calling a "Bye-bye Ken-Chan~!" before she's over the horizon.

Zaraki keeps his smirk as Hisagi and him move through the Senkaimon and make their way to Karakura.

* * *

><p>In a small candy shop that hardly ever gets any customers a blonde haired man dressed in green wearing a bucket hat is idly arranging his merchandise. Currently he was having an internal battle over licorice. 'Why do we even have this? It's not like anyone ever buys it… <strong>It's not like anyone ever buys any of this candy.<strong> But it's already expired! **What? Expired? Throw that out now! A Shopkeeper can't have spoiled merchandise!** Exactly my point. **But what happens if we have a customer that likes licorice? **Then we don't have it? **I see… that just might work… IF WE WEREN'T RUNNING A CANDY SHOP. ** You don't really expect me to go order more licorice just for it to go bad, do you? **Better safe than sorry. **Better cheap than bankrupt. **We both know that you will not be going bankrupt anytime soon. ** Not that we'd let anyone know that… **true true. **So that's a 'no' to the licorice! **What I never conceded that! **You stated 'true' twice; I have the liberty to interpret it in any way since it was just a simple statement lacking nouns or verbs! **What no! **Tut tut I'm not done yet, and since you failed to state to which you said was true I believe it was both an agreement to my wealth and position on this current…internal debate… **Now do you see how silly you are? You are having an internal debate over licorice! Thus you should get it. **What? That's totally il-' Unfortunately, the owner of the Urahara Shouten was distracted from this very… important matter, by a crushing reiatsu. Eyes widening, he quickly ran to his phone to call the vizards to alert them if they didn't already know.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" a perky voice said into the phone line.

"Hello, have you felt th-" Kisuke tried to ask.

"Sorry, we can't talk right now! Everyone is freaking out because of the reiatsu… Ano… Who is this?" Mashiro's perky voice rambled.

"**Mashiro get off the phone!**" A second deeper very male voice came from over the line.

"But Kensei!" the girl whined.

**Get off now and drag that low life down stairs!**" Kensei demanded.

"Kensei! Yumi-chan's not a low life! She's a wonderful person! It's not her fault she fainted!" Mashiro and Kensei argued with Kisuke able to hear via phone.

"Ano, did you just say Yumi-chan fainted?" Urahara attempted to clear up.

"Hello?" a new voice picked up on Urahara's one sided conversation

"Hello! Hirako-san!" Urahara said happy to have someone that would hopefully answer his questions on the line.

"Urahara this isn't a good time there's-"

"A strong reiatsu I know, Mashiro said Yumi fainted, what happened?"

Shinji audibly sighs over the phone, "She fought Hiyori the other night and she was still recharging, but as soon as she felt the reiatsu she passed out. I don't think it was too much for her though since they're still so far away, and as she fainted she said something along the lines of 'What're they doing here.'" Shinji relayed.

"Hmmm, thank you Hirako-san, please take care I will contact you all later," and with that they both hung up the phone. Kisuke couldn't help but sigh, "Yumi what have you gotten us into …" but then perked up, "At least things are interesting~!"

At that moment a black cat came skidding to a stop in front of him, "Kisuke, you felt them yes?"

"The reiatsu? Yes, and I call Hirako, the vizards, him, and Yumi-chan all felt it too."

"Both of them?" the cat asked.

At this Kisuke widens his eyes, he hadn't felt a second one, the first was so large and unrestrained he really wouldn't have been able to pick out another's if he had tried.

* * *

><p>Hisagi and Zaraki stood on top of a building in a very populated portion of Kurakura searching for any sign of their target. Rather, Hisagi was searching, and Zaraki was just gazing around looking bored. Thankfully there weren't any random human's with spiritual pressure around or they may have died since Zaraki didn't know how to keep his reiatsu under wraps, at least the Gentei Reiin and his monster were suppressing most of his spirit pressure, but still… it appeared that several people around the area were getting really bad headaches and had to leave.<p>

So far nothing of importance had happened, Zaraki and Shuuhei had followed a trace amount of Yumi's reiatsu that was days old, and they somehow ended up here. Thus everything was a little boring until Hisagi and, unfortunately, Kenpachi caught sight of a flash of teal hair. Kenpachi immediately jumped off the building to follow the strangely colored hair with Shuuhei close behind. Once they caught up with the bluenette Zaraki thought it would be a great idea to draw his sword and swing it at the teal haired person. Thankfully Hisagi had taken a moment to determine that this poor person was not they're target and blocked the Taicho's sword from beheading the poor guy, because, yes, it was a man.

"Zaraki Taicho! That's not the target! If he was do you think he would have let you try to lop off his head! Or be a man?" Shuuhei cried out hoping to get the facts through Zaraki's stubborn thoughts so that Shuuhei wouldn't become one with the ground due to the force Kenpachi was putting behind his swing.

"Eh?" was all Shuuhei got for his efforts.

"That is not the target!" he tried again.

"…" Kenpachi looked down at Shuuhei and then towards the shape of the receding bluenette, whose gait was decidedly male, "Che. Whatever." He lifted his sword from Hisagi's and put it away.

Hisagi made a split decision then. "Taicho I think we should split up to look for her." Zaraki just gave him a questioning glance. "Well if we slit up we can find her faster and then we can get back." To this Zaraki had an indignant look, but then suddenly grinned and nodded his approval before running off in a random direction. Hisagi really hoped there weren't that many people with teal hair in Kurakura otherwise there might be an influx of blue haired people to the Soul Society…

Surprisingly when Hisagi and Zaraki set out on their different paths they had the same general though in their heads, Zaraki's being, 'Now that I'm alone when I find her I can fight her without that weakling grumbling about it,' and Hisagi's being, 'Now that I'm alone when I find her I can just get the sample or take her back without Zaraki Taicho wanting to fight her.'

Chapter 13 End

**[A/N] Hey everybody! :D lol I love Kenpachi! I'm so glad I got to mess with him :D and did you see who made a guest appearance? I'll give you hint: It was Kyo and Shiro! …well that wasn't a hint… but yesh! I love beating them up! Not to be mean but because they're durable! Well mostly Kyo…**

**Anywho my 'p' button is on the fritz so I went back spell checked everything and reread it all, but if I screwed up somewhere I'm really sorry. **

**Nani*- What**

**Gentei Reiin*- Restriction seal placed on Taicho's and Fuku-taichos. The stamp is supposed to in the form of that particular division's flower.**

**Well that's that. Thank you for reading you wonderful people! And you know what? This story has received over a thousand hits! So from Yumi, Kyo, Shiro, me, and pumpkins everywhere we say "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!"**


End file.
